Her Transformed Life
by xzkitsune
Summary: Just another random story that I came up with. Our OC (I still haven't decide her name yet) got transported into the Naruto world, but something went haywire along the way, and she ends up years before the main protagonist, Naruto, was born. This means that she got stuck with a younger Kakashi, and Minato, Obito and Rin are still alive. And as usual, characters in Naruto belongs to
1. Her Transformed Life

**Profile**

Name: Yuki

Personality: Shy, but can come out of her shell if needed (_very unwilling_). Also can be _very_ blunt with her words, and those who don't know her would say that she is inconsiderate about other people's feelings.

Likes: Watching anime (all kinds). Spacing out.

Dislikes: Troublesome people and things (Shikamaru as reference).

Background Information: There's no need, I'll explain in the prologue. Pitiful girl actually, but luckily she has a chance to start over again.

On a side note, most of my character's names will have something to do with snow, because I'm lazy to think of another name.


	2. Prologue

-Yuki POV-

I walked numbly down the streets, feeling the splatter of the cooling raindrops on my face.

_What is the meaning of life..? This should be the worst thing that may happen to anyone.._ I laughed scornfully at myself, as I thought back to what had happened a few hours ago.

-Flashback-

I told my fiancé that I was working overtime, but I lied. I thought that this would come as a pleasant surprise for him, but I was wrong. Dead wrong.

I entered our house quietly, being careful so that I wouldn't make a single sound. _I'm sure he would be pleased to see that I'm back early._ I smiled slightly at that thought as I put my bag down at the couch. I looked around the house for him, but he was nowhere to be found. _Strange.. He should be back by now.. Oh, right. I haven't check our bedroom!_I smacked my forehead for forgetting the bedroom. _How could I forget the bedroom!_

I walked quietly to our bedroom, and I was about to open the door, but I heard some noises inside. Someone was panting hard inside, and the voice sounds familiar. I pushed open the door hardly, and it slammed against the wall. Two people stared at me on the bed, horrified.

"What the.. Oh, you're back early.." The guy on top got off, and said calmly, while the girl stared at me fearfully. I wanted to laugh at this scene. _Something that only happens in a TV drama is happening on me right now. My fiancé is fucking my best friend_. "Look. This isn't what it seems like." My fiancé tried to explain, but I didn't give him the chance to.

"Don't bother explaining. The engagement is cancelled." I said shakily, and I walked to the living room to take my bag._I want to get away from them. How could they? How could they betray me? I trusted them.. I trusted them so much.._

A voice shouted from behind as I exited the house, but I didn't care. I just want to get away for now. I walked down the stairs, but I didn't hear anyone coming after me. _So I'm unwanted here as well, huh.._It was raining when I got out of the apartment building. The rain, was just like my feelings now. _Cold. Empty. Dark._ I laughed slightly at this thought. I don't know where I'm going, and I don't care. _I just want to get away from this place.._

-End of Flashback-

I wandered around aimlessly, not having a place to go. _I don't have many friends, so I can't go to my friend's place. My parents died when I was young, I'm an orphan, so I can't go back to my parent's house either_. I looked around, and realised that I'm in a park.

"Meow.." A tiny sound caught my attention. I walked towards the owner of the sound, and I found a little kitten shivering in a cardboard box. I picked it up gently, and stared into its eyes. "Meow.." The kitten purred and rubbed against my hand.

"You're abandoned too, huh..? I guess we're similar.. Let's get you to a place that you won't get wet. I'll take care of you from now, okay?" I held it to my chest and stroked its fur. It purred happily and rubbed against my hand again, before falling asleep. _Cats.. Such nice creatures.._

I walked hurriedly towards a hotel across the road, it was the only building near-by. I don't have any idea about where I am, and I don't care. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared on my left, blinding me. I stood in the middle of the road, frozen, as the car skidded towards me. _So I'm going to die now? Such a cliché ending.. I'm sorry, kitty. You have to die along with me.._

A loud screeching sound was heard when the car tried to brake. But it was raining, so the car still crashed into me due to the slippery road. I flew into the air, and tumbled against the road, with the kitten still in my grasp. I took most of the hits myself, to protect the kitten. My body was aching all over, and I'm sure that I'm bleeding all over too.

"Tch, you have to do that for a freaking kitten?" A voice sounded above me, and it sounds strangely familiar. I tried to see who the person was, but the rain was blocking my sight. _So.. Cold.. And my eyelids are heavy.. I want to sleep.._ I blinked for one last time, and drifted into unconsciousness.

_Someone is shaking me. Who is it? I have nobody in this world anymore.. Who would be the one shaking me..? Ah, I remember.. I just had a car accident, didn't I..? So I should be at the hospital.. But neither the doctors nor the nurses will treat a patient like this.._ I struggled to open my eyes. My eyelids feel heavy and I blinked for a few times, not used to the bright light.

"_Kami-sama_, you're finally awake! Minato-sensei, she has woken up!" A loud voice exclaimed as the scenery came into view. I was in a forest, around a campfire.. _Wait. A forest? What the hell am I doing in a forest?! I thought I got hit by a car?! What happened? Is this another one of God's cruel joke?_ I looked down at my hand, and realised that they're small. I touched my face, and realised that my face is small too. _I've turned small?!_ _I'm sure I look like I'm 12 or something.._ I stared blankly into the air, not knowing how to react to this situation. _I was supposed to be dead, being knocked by a car; but I am still alive, and the boy just now called for a 'Minato-sensei'. Wait.. Minato-sensei?! I'm in Naruto or something?! And Minato's still alive?!_ A lot of questions ran through my mind, but my face remained impassive.

_Never mind that. I'll find out soon enough.. Should I actually thank my bloody ex-fiancé and my bloody ex-best friend for this opportunity? I was out because of them, after all.. Oh, the kitten. I wonder if it got here too.._ "Are you alright?!" A hand waved in front of me, and I dropped my thoughts and focused on it. I looked up to the owner of the hand, and found out that the person was Uchiha Obito. _Poor guy. Getting absorbed in revenge due to the_**_Curse of Hatred_**_and Uchiha Madara. Sure, Madara's handsome, but his actions are bullshit._

"Rin, I think you should take a look at her. She doesn't seem well." A soothing voice cut my train of thoughts _again_, and someone put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched immediately and tried to move away, but the hand held me still firmly. _Oh well. Might as well use my 'age' to my benefit._ Tears then swelled up in my eyes and I lashed out at the person, or whoever's nearby. The owner of the hand let me go immediately, and I scrambled to a tree. I then faced them wearily, and they were all staring at me. _So you wanna play the staring game?_ I then stared back at them fearfully, with tears escaping my eyes every now and then.

"Konoha.." I whispered as I stared at their hitai-ate, and Minato seemed surprised at my knowledge.

"You know about Konoha, little girl?" He smiled warmly at me, and I can feel my face heating up. _Minato's a hottie, but he's been booked by Kushina already. Besides, I don't think that he would be interested in a_**_child_**_._ I nodded slowly, not trusting my voice.

"Hello! I'm Uchiha Obito, and I will become Hokage someday!" A face suddenly popped up in front of me, and I ran towards Minato. I grabbed on to his pants and whimpered slightly, and I took notice that I was shaking.

"Obito! You scared her!" A girl exclaimed loudly, and Obito looked embarrassed. _Ah, that must be Rin. I never really liked that girl. All those bullshit about liking Kakashi and 'BAM!', she made him kill her with his own hands._ "_Konichiwa_. My name is Nohara Rin, and I'm the medical ninja of our group. You want me to take a look at you?" She smiled at me, but my grip on Minato's pants tightened.

"I'm okay.." I whispered again, still not letting go of Minato's pants. And then I heard a familiar 'meow' from the place I was 'sleeping' just now. "Ah. Kitty." I let go of Minato's pants immediately and went to the kitten. I sat down and put it on my lap, and it purred happily when I stroked its fur. Team Minato then gave me a strange look, but didn't say anything. Then I realised that someone was missing. "I thought ninjas move in groups of three?" I asked as I stared at Minato, and he seemed surprised, again, at my knowledge.

"The other guy will be back soon, I'm sure you'll be pleased to meet him." Minato smiled at me again. _We've only met for a few minutes but he already feels like a father figure to me. Is this how having a father feels like..?_ "Why are you out in the forest alone, kid? Where are your parents? It's dangerous to be out here alone, you know."

"Parents?" I asked as innocently as I could, and a look of shock crossed Minato's face, but he hid it as fast as he could. The other two just stared at me, and I stared back at them. Rin then tried to reach out a hand to touch me again, and I shifted backwards immediately.

"Okay then. What's your name, kid?" Minato asked again, and he seemd genuinely concerned.

"Name.. Yuki.." I randomly made up a name, and Minato looked even more surprised.

"Then I suppose you don't have a last name?" I shook my head.

"I.. Can't remember anything about my family.." I added some time later, not liking the weird atmosphere. _It is too quiet. This couldn't be a good sign._ I barely dodged when a shuriken flew pass my face, and a few Kiri ninjas appeared.

"That's the kid. The higher-ups are interested in her _kekkei genkai,_ but she had somehow escaped with this group of Konoha ninjas." One of the Kiri ninja related the information to his group leader, and the Kiri ninjas glared at me. _Wait. I have a kekkei genkai?! What the hell?!_

"Obito and Rin, take care of Yuki. I'll face them. _Mataku_, what is Kakashi doing?!" Minato said as he stood in front of all of us. Then Obito and Rin nodded and stood in front of me, their positions indicating that they will protect me at any cost. After that, I watched Minato taking down all ninjas with ease.

"Minato-sensei. Sorry that I let those three through. They snuck passed me." A silver hair masked boy soon came into view.

"It's okay, I've finished them. Let's see.. Our mission was to rescue a girl from Kirigakure." Minato then raised an eyebrow. "The girl should be you, Yuki, seeing how those Kiri ninjas are so frantic when you're missing. And the person who entrusts this mission is.. Uchiha Fugaku." Silence then followed.

"Minato-sensei, you mean the Clan Head requested to find her?" Obito looked at me curiously, then turned to ask Minato. _Damn. I don't want anything to do with the Uchiha clan now. I'm gonna get dragged into the massacre if I get too close to them._ Minato then gave him a nod.

"Well, now that our target's found, let's head back to Konoha. Pack your things, we're leaving." Minato said, and the trio did as they're told. "Yuki, you really don't remember anything about your family?" Minato bent down and asked me. I was about to reply when a jab of pain appeared in my head. And I blacked out.

I woke up a few hours later, and I felt that someone was carrying me. I took this chance to straighten the 'memories' that appeared after I fainted. _I am Uchiha Yuki, daughter of Uchiha Kirito, and niece of Uchiha Fugaku. I got kidnapped by Kiri ninjas when I was 8-years-old, and I'm 12 this year, so I have been staying in Kirigakure during the 4 years. So, Itachi was born last year, if I'm not wrong. Kakashi should also be around 12 this year, thus, the 'death' of Obito and the murder of Rin will happen in about two years' time.. And the ninja also said that the Mizukage is interested in my kekkei genkai.. Why would the Mizukage be interested in the Sharingan after all these years? He has easy access to me for these four years, but he didn't do anything. So, what would be his main purpose, wanting me in Kirigakure? Don't tell me.. He had conspired with Orochimaru..?_

"Oh, you've woken up. I was getting worried, you were out for days. Don't worry, we're near Konohagakure now. I'm sure you will love it there." Minato looked down at me and smiled, and I couldn't pretend to be asleep any longer.

"Meow."

"Ah. Kitty." I looked at the kitten, which was still in my grasp. It purred and licked my face, and I smiled slightly. Then I remembered the reason why I met the kitten, and I went back to poker face mode. "I.. I can walk.." I said shyly as we entered the village. Minato was _still_ carrying me, and I was feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh. Sorry." He put me down and patted my head. "You three can go back now. I'll give you the reward when we meet next time. I have to confirm something about this kid with Hokage-sama." The trio nodded and left, and I was walking alone with Minato. I hugged the kitten, and looked around the village. The streets were bustled with people, and it was noisy, which was kind of scary for me, since I just experienced a big trauma. I grabbed on to Minato's pants with one hand _again_, and the team walked towards the Hokage Tower.

"Hokage-sama, we're back." Minato said as we entered the Hokage's Office. A man stood at the side of the room, and he was looking rather anxious. _Ah. This must be my 'loving' uncle, who left me alone at Kirigakure for a freaking 4 years._ Sitting at the desk was a _much younger_ Hiruzen, but he was still smoking his irritating pipe.

"This is the child?" The Hokage asked, and beckoned for me to go closer. I walked closer to the desk carefully, as the other man was staring at me, and that made me feel creepy. I stopped where the man or the Hokage couldn't reach me. I don't want to get too close, as I've decided that I would be the 'emo' from now on.

"Yu.. Yuki.. It's Uncle.." The man said, just as I suspected. He then reached out a hand for me, but I went back to Minato in a flash, and hid behind him again. _It's going to become a habit if I keep doing it.._ "Don't you remember your father..? Or your mother..?" Fugaku kept on asking me, with tears in his eyes. _I bet it's crocodile tears.. He is a failure as Clan Head, seeing that it took him _**_4 freaking years _**_to find one of his kidnapped clan members, who also happen to be his niece._

"Minato-sensei, what is father? And mother?" I asked, knowing that he will get my meaning. The Hokage puffed on his pipe, amused, while my 'uncle' just stared at me, and Minato patted my head. The Hokage then decided to speak up, seeing that Fugaku's face had turned liver-red.

"Yuki, was it?" I nodded. "This man here, Uchiha Fugaku, is your uncle."

"Do you have any proof that he's my uncle?" I asked the Hokage, not bothering to pretend anymore. "I was kidnapped when I was 8, and my parents were killed when they tried to rescue me when I was 10. I'm 12 this year. If he really is my uncle he wouldn't have let my parents rescue me alone." I said, containing the urge to reveal my Sharingan. _No, not yet.. After the massacre.. Then I will be safe.._

All of the three adults seemed surprised at my words. Suddenly, Fugaku grabbed me by my collar and lifted me into the air. "Why you little.." Fugaku didn't get the chance to finish. Minato attacked him and put me back on the ground.

"This isn't the way to treat a defenceless little girl, Fugaku-san, especially in front of Hokage-sama." Minato then walked in front of me, shielding me from Fugaku. He stared at Minato before turning back to the Hokage.

'I apologise for my rudeness, Hokage-sama. I will take my leave now, since this girl isn't my niece." Minato pulled me back further when Fugaku left, and I was staring at my kitten. Both adults then looked at me, expecting me to say something. I then walked up to the Hokage, took the pipe from his hands, and broke it into two._Now_**_that's_**_better._

Silence followed as I walked back to Minato, and the Hokage finally sighed, getting the message that I'm not going to talk. "What are you going to do now, kid?" I shrugged as I squatted down and played with the kitten, ignoring Minato's looks. "Do you want to become a ninja?" The Hokage asked again.

"Neko." I raised the kitten up and showed it to the Hokage, and he sweat dropped. I then went back to playing with it, and Minato burst into laughter. _I don't think he has seen the Third so powerless before._

"Ho.. Hokage-sama.. I'll have her in my team.. And she can stay with me and Kushina. Kushina would be happy." Minato said breathlessly after a while. The Hokage looked at me, and I raised the kitten again. He sweat dropped and agreed immediately, wanting to get me out of his office.

"Arigatou.." I said to Minato as we exited the office.

"Don't worry about it. Although I think that there won't be any rewards fot this mission.. Let's go home now, Yuki-chan." Minato smiled and patted my head. "Let's see.. How do I explain this to Kushina.." We then walked back to Minato's house in silence. "Kushina, I'm back. And I have a little surprise for you." Minato called out as he took off his shoe.

"Welcome home, Minato. Ara, who's the little girl with you?" Kushina greeted Minato with a smile and looked at me curiously. And me being me, did the worst possible thing for Minato.

"Papa." I said and pointed to Minato. Minato gulped visibly and backed away from Kushina, and put his hands up. Kushina's hair was floating around, a sign that she was _very angry_. _Oh boy, this is gonna be good._

"I.. I can explain, Kushina!" Minato yelled as Kushina pummeled him. After a while, Kushina calmed down, and Minato's face has swollen up by at least a few times. Kushina then walked towards me, smiling, and I looked at her with my big eyes.

"What's your name?" She bent down and asked me.

"Yuki.."

"Where are your parents?"

"Papa. Mama." I pointed to Minato first, then I pointed to Kushina. She looked confused, and I explained further. "My parents died, and Minato-sensei wanted me to live with you two.."

"Ara. Why didn't you say so earlier, Minato?!" Kushina turned to Minato and exclaimed, and I giggled softly at Minato's expression. How to describe it.. It was a mixture of pain and confusion. "Come here. Let me apply something on your face." Kushina then walked towards Minato and applied some medicine on his face.

"Luckily that we have a big house.. Yuki-chan, let me show you to your room! I've _always_ wanted a daughter.." Kushina took my hand excitedly, and pouted slightly when she mentioned about wanting a daughter.

"Hai.. Oka-san.." I said softly, afraid that she would reject me. _I had always been alone.._ Kushina squealed happily and hugged me, then led me to my room. "Ah, wait.." I walked towards the kitten at the doorstep, then I stopped halfway and looked at Kushina.

"Don't worry, you can keep the cat. It's pretty." Kushina smiled and said, and the kitten ran towards me after hearing Kushina's words. "Huh? It can understand human language..?" Kushina tilted her head to one side and stared at the kitten with curiosity.

"I am sort of like a summon, but I live in this world. Nice to meet you, I am Yoruichi. The kid rescued me, so I've decided to come to this place with her." The kitten suddenly talked, and the two adults stared at it._Ah.. So she's really the kitten I rescued.._

"Okay.. A lot of surprises today.. Show her to her room, Kushina." Minato muttered and rubbed his temple. I then walked towards him and stared at him. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, and I looked to the floor.

"Sit down.." I said, and Minato did as I said, wondering what I was going to do. I then rubbed his temple gently, and checked his facial expression. He seemed to relax under my massage, and he closed his eyes. I then applied a bit more force, and he sighed happily. I stopped after a while. "Your headache should be okay now.."

"Arigatou, Yuki-chan. Where did you learn that from?" Minato smiled and rubbed my head.

"The person I was living with in Kirigakure had headaches oftenly, and he always make me do it for him.." I looked down at my feet, and a flash of disgust crossed my face. They had me living with a disgusting guy, and I was damn lucky that that guy wasn't a lolicon, but he was nothing better. He treated me like a slave, ordering me to do anything and everything instead of doing them himself.

"Come on, Yuki-chan. Let's go to your room." Kushina said and took my hand. I nodded and followed her into a room. "The door next to this room is the bathroom, and our room is just opposite. Tell me if you want to change anything in this room, okay?"

The walls were painted sky blue, and the floor is wooden. The window is right opposite of the door, and the bed was on the right side of the room, against the wall. Both the bedsheets and blanket are white in colour, and two fluffy pillows rested on top. A wooden closet was at the end of the bed, on the right side of the door. And on the left, near the window, a study table. There is also an empty bookshelf near the study table.

"It's nice.." I walked towards the window and looked out. I could see the Hokage Monument clearly from this position, then I turned to the bed. Yoruichi was bouncing on top of it, and I turned back to Kushina. "Thank you.."

"It's fine, I'm going to treat you like my own daughter. Speaking of this, we need to buy you some clothes. It seems like Minato only found you and Yoruichi-san. Let's go shopping tomorrow." Kushina smiled at me, and I walked towards her. And I hugged her. She seemed surprised, but she hugged me back.

"Ara! I need to cook dinner!" She exclaimed suddenly, and I let go of her. "Gomen, Yuki-chan. Wait for a while, and dinner would be ready. You can get familiarised with the environment first." Kushina then went to the kitchen, and I went to the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Minato-sensei.. I don't know how to gather chakra.. They don't let me learn anything in Kirigakure.." I pulled my knees up to my chest and said, while staring blankly into the air.

"Gathering chakra is easy. First, you gather chakra like this." Minato showed me the seal, and I tried it. I felt something warm in my body immediately, and I was surprised. "You know that there are five types of chakra, right?" I nodded. "Do you want to know your affinity?" I nodded again. _It'll be fire, no doubt, since I'm an Uchiha.._ "Hold this between your fingers, and use a it of chakra on it." Minato then handed me a piece of paper. _Ah, this must be the chakra paper.._

I did as I was told, and a reaction was soon seen. The paper turned wet, then wrinkled and split into two, and one half ignited and turned into ash, while the other turned to dirt and crumble away. I let go of the paper when the fire and crumbling started, and Minato fell off the couch with a loud 'thud', staring at me unbelievably.

"What's wrong? Dinner's ready, by the way. Come and eat." Kushina turned around and gave Minato a weird look, and asked me to go eat dinner.

"Kushina, you have to see this." Minato got up from the floor, and handed me another piece of the chakra paper.

"Chakra paper? What's so surprising?" Kushina asked, confused. I then did the same thing again, and Kushina's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh _kami-sama_, you're a _genius_!" Kushina squealed and hugged me tightly. "Water, lightning, wind, fire, and earth.. All the elements.. But it'll be harder for you to train from now on. You have to choose to work on a specific type, and try to get it to a high level. But never mind that now, let's eat dinner."

I was walking to the dining table when an ANBU appeared suddenly. I immediately hid behind Kushina, and she patted my head reassuringly. "Hokage-sama wishes to see the kid at 9am tomorrow to settle administrative works." The ANBU turned to Minato and said. Minato then gave him a nod and he disappeared.

"ANBU.." I murmured, and Kushina looked surprised. "The one I was living with was an ANBU.." I said, and walked to the dining table. Yoruichi jumped up to the table and I rubbed her fur. "What do you eat..?"

"I prefer human food, but I don't eat much." Yoruichi stretched and purred when I tickled her stomach. Minato and Kushina has sat down by now, and Kushina looked relieved.

"Luckily I cooked extras.. Yuki-chan, you're going to the Hokage's tomorrow morning, and we'll go shopping afterwards. Is that okay?" Kushina asked, and I nodded. "Okay then. Start eating everyone!" She exclaimed cheerfully and we had our dinner. After dinner, I went back to my room and sat on my bed.

"You missing your world, kid?" Yoruichi jumped up the bed and sat on my lap, while staring at me.

"Not really.. I don't have anyone there.. My parents died when I was young, and my fiancé cheated on me with my best friend.. I'm glad to be here, actually.. I thought that I would die when the car hit me.." I decided to tell Yoruichi the summarised version of my old life, seeing that she was the only connection I had with that world.

"Ah.. Guy issues.. Don't worry, you'll find better. You still have years to go though, don't forget that this body is 12-years-old. Why don't you consider Kakashi? And I just happen to share the same name as the Bleach character, don't worry."

"Rin would probably glare me to death if I go for Kakashi.. And thanks for answering that unanswered question. I feel better now.."

"Goodnight, kiddo. Don't forget that you have to wake up early tomorrow to meet the Hokage."

"Yeah.. Goodnight, Yoruichi-san.."


	3. Chapter 1: Konohagakure

-Yuki POV-

My eyes opened suddenly, and I sat up, panting slightly. I have had a nightmare. It's not actually a nightmare, but a memory. I saw my parents getting killed in front of me, again. I walked to the mirror and stared into it. Two red eyes stared back at me. Three tomoes spun lazily around my iris, and I gave a soft scornful laughter. _Three tomoes at the age of 12. I must be a freaking genius.. Itachi-chan only got three when he aided Shisui with suicide at around 14.. I wonder if I will get affected by the Curse of Hatred..?_

I cut off the chakra supply to my eyes when I heard shuffling footsteps. The door opened, and a sleepy Minato stood at the entrance. "Oh, you're up already.. Kushina wanted me to call you for breakfast.." Minato then yawned and walked into the living room.

"Your eyes.. You plan to hide them until the end of the massacre?" A voice sounded on my bed.

"Yeah.. If not I only have two choices left.. Join Itachi-chan, in the killing or be killed by him, since the only one that he would let live is his brother, Sasuke.. If I hide them I could at least escape the massacre unharmed.. I will tell the old man that I want to be Sasuke's guardian after the massacre, seeing that I am an Uchiha myself.." I took one last look at the mirror and went into the toilet to do morning business. Then I went into the living room, and saw that Minato's head was dipping dangerously low into his food. Kushina smiled when she saw me, and I sat down at the table.

"There's a naked girl over there.." I said suddenly, and Minato's head shot up immediately, looking left and right. He gulped when he saw Kushina staring at him, and looked at me pleadingly. "Your head was going to fall into the food.. It isn't good to waste food.." I said and ate my breakfast, ignoring Minato's cries for help when Kushina 'put him in line'.

I left the house shortly after breakfast, following Minato. We arrived at the office shortly, and a 'come in' was heard immediately when Minato knocked. I went in the room after Minato, and I was surprised to find Jiraiya and Tsunade in the office as well. _I thought that the both of them should have left the village already..? Also, with the both of them here and Orochimaru nowhere in sight.. He must have betrayed the village already.. No, wait. Danzō proposed Orochimaru to take the position of Yondaime Hokage.. Then Orochimaru must be secretly working on his experiments then.._

"This is the girl?" Tsunade asked and the Hokage nodded. She then walked towards me and bent down to meet my eye. I looked at her face, then shifted my attention to her breasts.

"They're big.." I said as I poked it a few times. The whole office gulped at my action and Tsunade looked surprised. "Ossan, I've done it already, where's my candy?" I then turned my attention to Jiraiya, and Tsunade directed her fury to him. I covered my face with Yoruichi and laughed silently. _I'm getting good at this._

Minato then coughed. "I think that everyone would be interested in this.." He said as he handed me _another_ piece of the chakra paper. I sighed quietly and took the paper, and performed the 'magic trick' again. After the chakra paper disappeared, all three adults, excluding Minato stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze and hid behind Minato, poking my head out from time to time.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan. They're just shocked." Minato assured me and patted my head. Jiraiya and the Third had already recovered from the shock, but Tsunade still stared at me. I could feel her heartbeat getting faster and faster, and it was starting to get irregular. I walked to her and poked her breasts again, and she snapped back to normal.

"Thank you, kid." Tsunade rubbed my head, and she broke into a cold sweat. "I almost scared myself to death." She admitted reluctantly when the Hokage raised an eyebrow. "The kid broke me out of my trance."

"Hey kid, do you want to be my apprentice?" Jiraiya asked me suddenly.

"No." I replied immediately. "Your face looks pervy. I bet you enjoy peeking in the women's onsen." Tsunade sniggered at Jiraiya's dismayed face, and Minato was shaking from silent laughter. The Hokage then coughed to hide his laughter.

"Yuki, your rank would be of a Genin, and you will be in Minato's team. And you will also be living with Minato and Kushina, as Minato requested yesterday. Do you have any questions?" The Hokage then asked me. I thought for a while, then shook my head.

"Kid, you want to learn medical ninjutsu? I can continue to stay in Konoha and teach you." Tsunade asked me, earning surprised looks from everyone.

"Okay." I agreed immediately, much to the surprise of everyone.

Jiraiya then howled. "WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO BE MY APPRENTICE!"

"You would probably try to catch me naked when I'm old enough, ossan. And you owe me a sweet." Jiraiya looked dismayed, and Tsunade laughed at him.

"Serves you right, Jiraiya! Kid, we'll start training tomorrow. Meet me at Training Ground 3 at 8am." I nodded, and Tsunade walked out of the office, waving a goodbye to the Hokage.

"Oh, right. Here's your hitai-ate." The Third handed me a hitai-ate, and the metal plate was on a standard blue cloth. I took it and tied it to my left arm, not liking the feeling of having something on my head.

"Hey kid, you sure you don't want to be my apprentice?" Jiraiya still asked, not wanting to give up.

"Give it up, Jiraiya-chan. Even if she wants to I won't let her. Say hello to Gamabunta, and the _Ōgama Sennin_ for me, if you manage to see him. Tell them that an old friend has come to visit." Yoruichi spoke suddenly, scaring Jiraiya and the Hokage.

"Oh. Err. Okay then. I guess I'll see you around then, kid." Jiraiya then went out of the office, and I'm pretty sure that he was going to ask Gamabunta about Yoruichi. The Hokage then looked at Yoruichi, but waved a hand to let us go.

"There you are! Yuki-chan, let's go shopping!" Kushina was waiting for us outside the Hokage Tower, and she took me from Minato immediately. "You're meeting your team tomorrow, and I have to get you prepared.. There are so many things to do!" She squealed and pulled me off, and I managed to turn back and wave a goodye to Minato. He smiled at me and waved back, then I turned back and followed Kushina.

"Let's see.. We need to get you some clothes.. And accessories.. Just tell me when you see something you like, okay?" Kushina smiled at me, and hummed a song happily. I nodded and followed her to a clothing store. We entered the store, and was looking around when suddenly, a voice sounded from behind.

"Ah, Kushina-san! You're shopping too?" I turned behind and found out that it was Uchiha Mikoto, wife of Fugaku and mother of Itachi. She was carrying Itachi in her hands, and Itachi stared at me curiously.

"Mikoto-san! It's nice seeing you! I'm shopping for my daughter, actually. You should have heard about her from Fugaku-san, he was the one who set the mission. Yuki-chan, say hello." Kushina said happily.

"_Konichiwa_.." I said and hugged Yoruichi. Itachi then struggled to get out of his mother's hold. Mikoto sighed and put him on the ground, and he toddled towards me. I put Yoruichi on the floor, then squatted down and looked at him. To be honest, I was curious about how Itachi is going to react to me.

"Ada!" He exclaimed suddenly and reached out to hug me. Then he planted a sloopy kiss on my cheeks and giggled happily.

"Ara, that's strange.. Itachi-kun never reacted this way before.." Mikoto said and tilted her head to one side, and both adults watched us with interest. I struggled to carry Itachi, and he giggled when I stood up. _I need to train on my taijutsu.. It's difficult carrying Itachi.. _"Yuki-chan, was it? Itachi-kun really likes you. You can come over to our house to play with Itachi-kun when you're free, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Mikoto smiled warmly at me, happy that her son likes me.

"We'll visit you in a few days time, Mikoto-san. Yuki-chan needs to get settled down first. Hora, give Itachi-kun back to Mikoto-san now, a kid like you couldn't carry another kid for a long time." Kushina smiled at me, and Itachi grabbed on to my shirt tightly, refusing to let go. I sweat dropped slightly as the two adults laughed at this scene.

"Itachi-chan, I will visit you soon, okay? I need to go shopping with oka-san now." Itachi pouted at the suffix I used, but let go of my shirt. I kissed his cheeks before handing him back to Mikoto, he was too heavy for me. Itachi then waved goodbye at me before Mikoto walked away.

"Now, which one do you like, Yuki-chan?" Kushina showed me a lot of clothes, and my eyes widened. _They're all girly! How the hell am I supposed to go out on missions with these!_

"Eto.. Oka-san.. These aren't suitable for missions.." I pointed out weakly, and she nodded.

"I know, these are going to be your non-mission clothes. I've always wanted to dress my daughter up in pretty clothes!" Stars formed in her eyes by the end of her sentence, and I sweat dropped slightly again. _Oh kami.. This is going to be torture.._

"I like this one.." I pointed at the most plain one. Kushina seemed disappointed, and I looked around the store. "Oka-san.." I tugged at her dress and pointed to one of the dresses in the store. It has silver artemisia flowers sewn on it, and the dress was light blue in colour. "Artemisia, Silver King.. Flower code is sentimental recollections.." Kushina sighed and took the dress.

"Go change into it. I'll see how you look. And this too." She handed me that dress and the one I chose earlier. I nodded and walked into the dressing room, and first change into the one she chose. I came out a few minutes later, and Kushina's mouth dropped open.

"KAWAII!" She squealed and hugged me tightly. "We're buying this. Go try the other one." I obediently went into the dressing room and changed into the other dress I chose. "You look beautiful.." Kushina murmured when I came out of the dressing room again. I looked into the mirror and found a beautiful girl staring back at me. _As I thought.. I look nicer in pale colours.._

"Now let's look for your mission attires. Do you want to wear a chain mail armour underneath?" I thought for a while, then nodded. She then got a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of long pants, both black, out of nowhere, and showed it to me. "Is this okay? Although you look nice in pale colours, but it would be a drag to wash them if you got them dirty, which I'm sure you will during missions."

"Its fine.. I like black.." I touched the shirt and pants, and they felt smooth. _I wouldn't feel hot in these.._

"Do you want a skirt to go with it?" Kushina asked, in an attempt to make me more 'girly'.

"No.. I'll look weird in long pants and skirt.." I rejected immediately, and Kushina sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get her way with this.

"Okay then.. I'll have these two dresses, and umm.. Three of the shirt and pants. How much is it in total?" Kushina then turned to the shopkeeper, and bought the clothings. "We're going to the accessory store now. You'll need at least one, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." She then pulled me to the opposite store, which just happens to sell accessories.

I walked around the store aimlessly, planning to choose something randomly so that Kushina would get off my tail. Then, suddenly, something caught my eye in the bracelet section. I walked towards it, and Kushina followed behind me, and she seemed relieved that I finally found something.

"Kore.." I took the bracelet from the table. _This looks like the one that I lost when the Kiri ninjas took me.. The one that Mama gave me for my birthday.._ "This looks like the one Mama gave me for my birthday.." I showed Kushina the bracelet, and she took a look at it. Her expression then change into one of confusion.

"That's strange.. This bracelet look like the one I gave Asuna-san's daughter.." She then looked at me, and I looked down at my feet. _How could I forget.. Mama said that her friend gave me that bracelet.. I never thought that the friend is Kushina-oka-san.. It would make sense.. Since oka-san is also friends with Mikoto-san.._ "You're having a talk with Minato and me when we get back." Kushina sighed and said, and rubbed my head. "You want anything else?" I shook my head and she went to pay for the bracelet.

I thought that Kushina would go back immediately after paying for the bracelet, but she took me to some other place to continue shopping. "I know you are curious, but there has to be a reason as to why you lied to us. And I don't think you would want to go back to the Uchiha household, so you're still staying with us." Kushina squatted down and looked at me squarely in the eye, and I could see that she isn't lying.

"Arigatou.." I whispered and hugged her. I was really afraid that she would send me back to Fugaku, and given his temper I'm sure he would order my execution secretly or something, because of my attitude towards him in the Hokage's Office.

"Now then. As a girl, you need to have a secret diary. Yes, I also have one, but I'm not going to tell you where it is. Don't tell Minato, okay? It'll be our secret." Kushina patted my back and said, and I looked at her, surprised. _Oka-san has a_**_secret diary_**_?!_

"Okay.." I agreed immediately, smiling slightly at the thought of having something to write in. I have always loved writing diaries, I kept a few of them back in.. You know.

"You should smile more. You look more beautiful when you smile." Kushina rubbed my head again, and I shrugged while walking in the bookstore. _Hey, you can't blame a traumatised girl for acting emo-ish and not smiling, right?_ "Let's see.. A black one, perhaps?" Kushina walked towards a bookshelf, and picked up one book.

My eyes brightened at the sight of it. The book's cover is black in colour, and there are rose patterns on top of it. There is also a tiny lock at the side of the book, so that nobody can see it except the owner. Well, except if the person uses ninjutsu and destroys the lock, of course.

"You have good tastes, ma'am. The lock is sealed by chakra, so nobody except the owner of the diary could look at it. Also, the diary has a little trick to it. If you happen to, pardon me, die due to missions or something, the diary's ownership would be automatically transferred to the nearest kin by itself, or you could set the ownership manually. And it's cheap, it only costs 100 roe." A staff popped up from nowhere and promoted the book, and I sweat dropped slightly.

_From the prices that I've seen, US$1 is around 50 roe.. So the diary only costs $2?! That's quite cheap, for the features and everything.._ "Okay, we'll take this. Yuki-chan, do you need a pen?" Kushina looked at me, and I flipped my bag. My bag looks different, but all the stuff that I had in my bag was in it. Excluding my cell phone. _Mah.. I don't need my cell phone when I'm in this world.. There's nobody to contact here anyway.._

"Ah.. No need.. I found it.." I took out a long-forgotten pen from my bag, and Kushina nodded.

"Then just the book, please."

"Of course, ma'am. Please come this way for payment." The clerk said, and Kushina followed him, but I lingered behind. I saw a kid, around my age, peeking sneakily inside from the bookstore entrance, and I decided to approach him, curiosity getting the better of me.

"What are you doing..?" I walked towards him and asked, and he jumped slightly.

"Oh.. Erm.. Nothing! I'm not doing anything!" The boy whispered, and he looked guilty of something.

"Then why are you whispering?"

"Err.." He then pulled me out of the store, and into an alley. "I'm hiding from my parents.." He admitted sheepishly. "I'm Umino Iruka. You are?" He then reached out a hand.

"Ah.. Yuki.." I then shook his hand. "I don't know my last name.." I added, seeing his confused look. "And I'm adopted by oka-san.. Minato-sensei rescued me on a mission.."

"Oh.. So you're a ninja now, huh?" He took a glance at the forehead protector on my left arm and pouted slightly.

"Don't worry, you'll get yours when you graduate.." I consoled Iruka, knowing that he graduated from the Academy at 11. He's 6 this year, so he has 5 more years to go. _And damn. Iruka's so cute when he's a kid!_

"But that would be _years_ later!" Iruka pouted and I patted his head. I was going to say something, but then I heard Kushina's voice.

"Yuki-chan! Where did you go!" _Oops. I didn't tell her.._

"Ah, I'm going back now. I'll see you around, I guess.. Yoruichi-san, let's go.." I messed up Iruka's hair and ran out of the alley, with Yoruichi behind me. "Gomen, oka-san. I found an interesting kid behind.." I then bent down and picked up Yoruichi. It's nice having something warm to hug when you're walking, and she doesn't seem to mind either. In fact, I think she enjoys being carried around.

"Hmm, okay. You should make more friends. Now.. You need toiletries and underwear.." The whole day was thus spent shopping for my essentials. Our arms were full of bags when we reached home, and that was because Kushina decided to buy more clothes for me in the middle of shopping. "Yuki-chan, you go and arrange your things, okay? I need to cook dinner." Kushina said when we went into the house, and I took the bags and went into my room. It took several journeys to get all the bags in my room, and I puffed slightly as I sat down on my bed.

"Clothes.." I searched for the bags with clothes and put them in the closet. "Oh.. The mirror's here.." I opened the closet and found a body length mirror on the door. "Toiletries.." I took them and went into the bathroom, and set them in the cupboard. "Books.." I placed the few books that Kushina bought on the bookshelf, and nodded to myself. "Now.. What to do with the plastic bags.." I stared at them, then decided to stuff them in one of the drawers in the closet.

I then walked out of my room and into the living room, and Minato was sitting on the sofa. "Kushina said you have something to tell me, Yuki-chan." Minato smiled warmly at me, and I looked at my toes._So, the time has come.._

"Gomenasai, Minato-sensei.." I activated my Sharingan and looked at him. _Mah.. Action always speaks louder than words.._ Minato jumped up from the sofa immediately, and walked towards me. I looked down on the floor again, but he raised my head up and looked into my eye.

"Stage 3.. What the hell?! Stage 3 on a 12-year-old girl?!" Minato cursed and let go of his grip. "Wait.. That means you lied in the Hokage's Office.." I deactivated my Sharingan and looked down on the floor again, feeling guilty that I had betrayed Minato's trust.

"She had to, Minato. To protect herself from Fugaku." A voice sounded from behind, and Yoruichi jumped onto my arms again. Minato seemed confused, and I'm sure I looked confused, too. "Go sit down at the sofa, both of you. This is going to be a long story.." Yoruichi started as soon as we settled down on the couch.

"Yuki was kidnapped by the Kiri ninjas when she was 8-years-old. That's what the clansmen know, anyway. The truth is that she was handed to the Kiri ninjas by Fugaku. The current Mizukage was, and still is, I presume, interested in the _kekkei genkai_ of the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan. Fugaku know about this, and he came to an agreement with the Mizukage. Fugaku will send a member of the Uchiha clan to the Mizukage for his 'research', and the Mizukage will in turn provide military strength for the Uchiha clan.

I'm sure you know that the Uchiha clan is planning to revolt, no? Since he wanted to.. Nevermind, I'll spoil the fun. The Hokage doesn't have any evidence pointing this out though, and he couldn't do anything about it. Now back to the topic. Yuki's nanny saw the kidnapping happen, but she couldn't do anything about it, because they sent three Jonins and a jinchuuriki for the abduction. She informed Yuki's parents immediately, and they went to Fugaku for help, thinking that he would save his niece. However, Fugaku was the one who sent her in the first place, why would he want to get her back?

As such, Yuki's parents pestered Fugaku almost everyday, until he finally gave up and let them go on a rescue mission. However, he only allowed the two of them, both Chunins, to go, as he couldn't risk breaking the promise he had with the Mizukage. When the two of them set off, Fugaku wrote a letter to the Mizukage immediately, telling him about the duo's arrival. The Mizukage took care of them, of course, but not before they found Yuki. They died right in front of Yuki, and her Sharingan was activated since then. This happened when she was 10.

Yuki then got surveillanced 24/7, by a male ex-ANBU captain Momochi, and a female ex-ANBU captain. The Momochi was.. How to put it.. Perverted in all sorts of way. He would sexually harrass Yuki now and then, and he treated her like a slave, ordering her to do everything and anything. The female was better, she treated Yuki like her own child, and she always stopped Momochi in time. This was just an act, though, so that Yuki would let her guard down around the female, and perhaps tell her if she had already activated her Sharingan.

This went on for 2 years, and Yuki is finally 12-years-old. Then, rumours about the kidnapping began to go around the Uchiha household, and the clansmen were frightened, thinking that they might be next. Fugaku then got pressured by the clansmen and the family council to put on the mission, and your team took it. And you know the rest. If Yuki admitted that she is indeed an Uchiha, she would be brought back to the main household, and be sent to Kirigakure again, and Fugaku would claim that she died from some illness or something."

Kushina started listening somewhere in the middle of the story, and she had a look on her face. "I don't see how you come in the picture, Yoruichi-san."

"Yuki rescued me before she reincarnated, and I stayed with her ever since. I'm a shinagami by the way, but I'm not from Soul Society." Yoruichi then jumped up on my lap and laid there lazily.

"I'm cool with that.. It was Marco, huh.." I answered Yoruichi, and my Sharingan came out again at the last sentence, remembering the familiar voice I heard when the car ran me over.

"Oh, right. Something went wrong with her reincarnation process, and she preserved all memories of her past life. This was a stupid mistake made by one of my subordinates, so I decided to stay with her, to make sure that she would be okay when both memories clash. And Marco is, well, _was_ her fiancé, who cheated on her with her best friend, and killed her when she found out." Both Minato and Kushina looked absolutely confused at Marco's name, and Yoruichi explained patiently.

"I'm going to have a headache.." Minato groaned and put his face in his hands. _Hehe. I don't think he would've thought that my story would be so complicated.._ My twisted sense of humour chose to appear at this time, and I giggled slightly at that thought.

"It doesn't matter.. I am Yuki now, whether Uchiha or not.. Oka-san, is dinner ready? I'm hungry.." I jumped down from the sofa and walked towards Kushina, yawning in the process. _And sleepy.._ I added in my mind. 12-year-olds need sleep. Badly.

"Oh.. Here you go. Minato, come here and eat." Kushina snapped back to reality and handed me a bowl of rice, and called Minato over to eat. Minato groaned and laid his head on the dining table when he reached, and Kushina hit him on the head. "Stop that. You heard Yuki-chan, it doesn't matter who she is before. She's your daughter now, so ACT LIKE A FATHER!" Kushina screamed the last part into Minato's ear, and he jumped up from his chair comically.

I giggled slightly, to avoid choking on my rice. _Dear kami. This is why I love them.._ "I'll give you another massage later.." I said quietly.

"Arigatou, Yuki-chan.. I think you should tell the Hokage when you're ready, though. I don't think it's good to hide this." Minato smiled at me, and I nodded. _It's nice.. Having people to accept me for who I am, and not having to change myself for them to like me.._ "Kushina, where's my rice?!"

"Get it yourself, you're lazy." Minato grumbled but got up for the rice anyway, and I gave him another massage after dinner, like I promised. After that is bedtime..

_Dear diary:__  
__This is my first time writing in a diary ever since I arrived in this world.. According to Yoruichi, she sealed my memories when I was born, so that I wouldn't go crazy, or obtain split personalities. But the seal broke when Minato-sensei rescued me, and I got my memories back.. It's lucky that none of that happened.. That still don't explain why I have all my things with me, though.. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm going to throw away my cell phone tomorrow, I have no need for that. I'm going to keep my wallet though, I like it, and it hasn't spoil yet.__  
__The soul of a heart-broken and betrayed female mixed with the soul of a girl who got kidnapped and sexually harrassed for almost 4 years.. Heheh. This is going to be interesting.. I'm going to keep my poker face like Kakashi, but I'm going for pranks, like Obito. And medical ninjutsu, like Rin. This is gonna be interesting indeed..__  
__Tsunade's going to train me tomorrow, I'm supposed to meet her at Training Ground 3 at 8am.. I hope she won't be late.. Or piss-ass drunk.. I hate dealing with piss-drunk people. I'm expecting the same kind of training as the one Sakura experienced though, which means my days of torture has finally arrived. Ufufufufufufufufu. My_**_nindo_**_ for now would be to become a kick-ass medical ninja._


	4. Chapter 2: Training, Team Minato

This chapter's name was supposed to be 'Chapter 2: Tsunade's Training, Team Minato', but it was too long for ff to handle, so I reduced the number of words. I feel so sad now. ;-;

-Yuki POV-

"Bye bye.." I waved to Minato and Kushina as I left the house for Training Ground 3. I'm early, actually, it's only 7.30am, and Tsunade wanted to meet me at 8am. This is because I think that I need training on my taijutsu, it's been so long since I've actually fought someone, and I definitely need to brush up on my skills.

I hummed a random song as I jogged to the training grounds. I got Minato to teach me the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ yesterday night, because I think that that jutsu is awesome. Just imagine. Loads of me charging at the enemy. It'll be damn cool. But that is the only jutsu I learned, though. Stingy Minato didn't want to teach me more. I pouted slightly when I reached the training ground, and walked towards the three wooden stumps for a slight rest. Minato's house was far away from this training ground, and I jogged all the way. _Kami, I really need to work out more.. I'll be a dead body by now if an enemy ninja decides to attack.._

"Okay.. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" I made two bunshins and ordered them to attack me. It's been so long since I've 'exercised', I have to start simple. And Tsunade would probably make me do the same thing later, I need to get prepared. After around 20 minutes of bunshin fighting, a gust of wind blew suddenly from behind. _Ah. Tsunade's here._ I dodged it with ease, remembering that it would probably hurt like hell if I try to block it. I jumped to the side, dispersed my bunshins, and crouched on the ground, staring at the place where I once stood.

"Not bad, _gaki_." Tsunade straightened up and looked at me approvingly. I stood up and nodded, still keeping my distance. "Yuki, is it? To a medical ninja, attack power is only the second most important thing to have. Do you know why?" Tsunade asked me with a serious look. _Oh boy. The same question as when she asked Sakura. This is gonna be easy._

"Hai.. Medical ninjas are supposed to support the team. Rather than attack, they should support their comrades in battle, so I believe that their ability to dodge the enemy's attack should come first." Tsunade looked disappointed when I started answering her question, but her eyes brightened up when I finished.

"Hoh.. And why is this so?" Tsunade asked me, seemingly interested in my answer.

"Nobody would be able to heal the team if the medical ninja dies from enemy attacks.." I looked at her when I said that, and she looked at me approvingly again.

"That's correct.. You pass. You know what you're going to do now?" Tsunade said and positioned herself in a fighting stance. I nodded and she charged at me, and I dodged. Her leg hit the ground, and bits of earth and dust flew up. I closed my eyes due to instinct, but forced them open immediately. Tsunade appeared in front of me, and I barely dodged her attack, putting my arms in front of my stomach where she punched. I skidded behind, but kept my eyes open nonetheless.

"Not bad for a rookie.. Most shinobi would just close their eyes, but you tried not to.. And nice job changing the area of attack to a place that would affect you the least.. And using chakra to boost your defence.. I'm starting to like you, kid." Tsunade smirked and charged at me again, not giving me time to catch my breath. I then made two bunshins again and switched places with them. _At least Tsunade would take more time to find the real me now.. I've also took the extra effort to create charka coils for the bunshins, and I'm confident that even a Hyuuga wouldn't be able to spot the real one._

"Hoh.. Watch the enemy's movements closely, Yuki. Watch them before the attack, during the attack and after the attack! Don't let a single movement escape your eyes! If you're any kind of shinobi, you would have heard about this. People always have a dominant hand and leg, as well as individual ticks and habits. Which, when combined, reveal patterns in their movement. When someone becomes a Jonin or Chunin, they train in order to lessen those habits, so the enemy can't read their movements, but they can't be eliminated completely. At times you should be able to use them to see the enemy's weak spots."

"The enemy's weak spots?" I asked as I barely dodged another kick. _It's really hard to dodge and talk at the same time, Tsunade's really impressive. Well, maybe that's because I'm still a freaking 12-years-old, and she's one of the Legendary Sannin, but still._

"Yes, the enemy's weak spots! Find them as quickly as possible! It'll improve your ability to dodge their attacks. Try finding mine now. You have until 12 noon." I switched places with one of my bunshin and created two more in the dust. _Until 12 noon?! It's 8.30am now.. So I still have to do this for another freaking three and a half hours.. Kami -sama.._ Four of me surrounded Tsunade, and the real me hid somewhere in the tree nearby, watching Tsunade closely.

_Conceal my chakra.. I have to find her weak spots.. Her dominant hand would be her right hand, since she does paperwork and gamble with that hand.. Her dominant leg should be her left leg, as she used it to attack me often. Or maybe that is to deceive me.. Weak spots.. None for now. I have to observe carefully.._

"Hmm..? It doesn't matter which is the real one. I'll blast all of you away!" Tsunade grinned devilishly and punched the ground again. I made one more bunshin and ordered it to stay hidden as a precaution and switched places with one of those fighting Tsunade.

-12 noon (I'm lazy)-

"Okay. It's noon now." Tsunade aimed one more kick at me and stopped. I flopped on the ground, panting heavily. _Something is seriously wrong with this woman.. KO-ed all of my bunshins within half an hour.. Even the hidden one.. Ah.. It hurts like shit.._ I couldn't move a limb, and I'm sure the position I'm in right now is unsightly. "Tired already? _Mataku_.. Kids nowadays.." Tsunade tutted at me, and the only thing I managed is to roll my eyes. _What the hell.. She sounds normal.. Not even tired.. So this is power of the Sannin.._

"Ah, I almost forgot. Minato said that you're going to meet his team at.. eto.. Training Ground 55 at around 1.30pm. Mah.. Since this is your first training, I'm going to send you home. But you're going home yourself from the second training onwards. Oh, and we're training three days a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Since today is Sunday, you'll be seeing me again tomorrow." Tsunade grinned widely at me, and I groaned internally. _Damn woman.. I bet the only reason she wants to train me is for the fun she gets when torturing_ me..

"Now then.. If I remember correctly, Minato's house is this way.." Tsunade picked me up single-handedly and put me on her shoulder. Normally I would have protested about being carried in this embarrassing way, but I was too freaking tired, so I let her do it her way, and I fainted on the way. "Kushina-chan~" Tsunade said when she reached the house, waking me up.

"Ara. Tsunade-sama! Yuki-chan!" Kushina opened the door, and her voice sounded surprised. I lifted my leg slightly, and it hurt like hell. "Tsunade-sama, what happened?!" A pair of warm hands reached around my waist and picked me up gently. _Ah.. Must be Kushina.. _Kushina then carried me gently, and I could practically feel the motherly protection radiating off her.

"I tested her, but she's too weak. But she has a high potential. Only needs more training. Oh, your house have a bathtub, right? Put this in the bath, and let her soak in it for half an hour. It's going to hurt a lot, so I suggest that you should watch at the side, to prevent her from getting out. Her physical condition will then improve gradually. This is a month's worth. I already packed it into separate packets, just use one everytime." Tsunade then handed something to Kushina, and she shifted slightly and took it.

"Hmm.. Okay.. Anything else?" Kushina looked at Tsunade and asked.

"The kid will be training with me on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 8pm in Training Ground 3. And I don't think there's anything else.. I'll be going now then. Have fun with your bath, kid." Tsunade grinned and waved goodbye before she disappeared around the corner of the street. Kushina sighed and carried me to the bathroom, and placed me down gently on the floor.

"The nerve that transports pain should be here.." I gingerly raised my hand to my head and used my remaining chakra to block the nerve's transmission. "I was a doctor.." I explained to Kushina, taking in her shocked face. She still looked shocked, but nodded nonetheless, and ran the taps for the 'bath'. I then took off my clothes, not caring that Kushina is still here. Hey, we're both women, so it's fine.

"Yuki-chan, it's ready." Kushina tested the water temperature, then put the packet of powder inside. The powder dissolved immediately, and the water turned bright yellow.

"This looks so fun.." I joked before stepping in the bathtub and sat down at the end of the tub. "Oh right. Almost forgot.. _Kai.._" I froze immediately after releasing the chakra. _BLOODY HELL. IT HURTS LIKE SHIT. This feels like pins and needles, only a million times more painful.._ I gritted my teeth, but didn't attempt to get out of the bath. Kushina looked worriedly at me, and she seemed at a loss.

"Can you get me a towel..? Don't worry, I won't get out.. Call me when half an hour is done.." Kushina then handed me a towel and exited the bathroom. I stuffed the towel in my mouth, to prevent myself from biting my tongue off. I then closed my eyes and focused on the pain that my body was going through. _Better get familiarised with the pain.. Since I'm going to go through it again tomorrow.. _Kushina then popped her head in every now and then to check if I'm okay.

"Half an hour's up." Kushina walked in the bathroom, holding my clothes and looking relieved. _Must have been hard on her, seeing me suffering but couldn't do anything.._ I took out the towel and stood up slowly, expecting the pain to jolt through my body.

"_Are.._" I flexed my fingers. "It doesn't hurt anymore.." I poked one of my sore points from before, and I didn't feel pain. "Looks like this is really useful.." Then I realised. Kushina was staring at my body. I looked down, and _finally_ remembered that I had scars running around my stomach and back. "What's his name.. Momochi did it to me, because I didn't do what he said.. The female was out during those times.." I said as I took the clothes from Kushina's hands, and she shook her head unbelievingly.

"But you are just a kid.." She murmured and traced the ones on my back gently.

"We're talking about Kirigakure here, oka-san.. Or rather, _Chigiri_.." I wore my clothes, and emptied the bath. The water has turned into a yukky muddy yellow now, and it looked revolting. "Dekai-oppai.. Eto.. Tsunade-sensei said that I'm meeting Team Minato later.." Kushina then hit me on my head.

"Don't be rude, she's your sensei after all.. Didn't Minato tell you?" I rubbed the spot she hit and followed her to the dining table, where lunch is ready.

"No.. Sensei said that I'll be meeting them at Training Ground 55 at 1.30pm.. _Itadakimasu.._" I sat down and started eating. After all that training, who wouldn't be hungry? Kushina sighed and sat down. "_Okawari_.." I said after a few minutes, and Kushina laughed.

"Hungry today, Yuki-chan?" She took my bowl and gave me another portion.

"It's because sensei's training is mad.." I grumbled before I started eating again. Kushina just smiled and looked at me, and Yoruichi suddenly popped out from nowhere.

"Yo, kid. It's almost 1.15pm now, I think you better get going, although 55 is rather near." Yoruichi jumped up the table and said. I wolfed down what's remaining in my bowl and sighed after I finished.

"_Gochisousama deshita.. _See you later, oka-san.. Yoruichi, let's go.." I walked to the door and started wearing my shoes, and Kushina passed me my bag after I finished.

"Try to make friends with them! They're all good kids. See you later then, Yuki-chan." Kushina then rubbed my hair and opened the door for me. Yoruichi jumped and sat on my shoulder as I exited the house, and I waved a goodbye to Kushina.

"Eto.. Yoruichi.. Where is Training Ground 55 anyway..? Nobody gave me directions.." Yoruichi sighed and did a cat face-palm, but gave me the direction nonetheless. "Wow.. This place is pretty.." That was my first impression of Training Ground 55. The trees are dense, and I could hear birds chirping away happily.

"Now then.. I remember that they meet around a huge boulder.." I walked around trying to find the boulder, but the training ground is too huge, and I couldn't find them. "_Mendokusai.._" I then stopped and closed my eyes, and focused on Minato's chakra signature. "Found you.." I opened my eyes after a few seconds, when I sensed Minato's and two more unfamiliar chakra signatures together. "The other two must belong to Rin and Kakashi, Obito is always late.. I suppose I am too.."

Just then, I sensed another unfamilar chakra signature moving towards me at high speed, and I turned around just as a familiar voice sounded from behind. "Ah! It's you!" Obito pointed at me with his eyes wide open. I stared at him, then turned and walked towards Minato's chakra signature. _Troublesome_ _guy.._

"I didn't catch your name last time. What is it? Are you going to be on our team?" Questions popped out of Obito's mouth as he followed me, and I remained silent, hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore questions. However, that didn't work as planned. He kept on asking me questions without waiting for my reply, as if he knew that I wouldn't reply him. I sighed quietly and shifted Yoruichi, so that she was lying in my arms instead of on my shoulder.

The boulder soon appeared. Rin and Kakashi were standing at one side, waiting not-so-patiently, and Minato was sitting on top of the boulder. Their backs were facing us, but I know that Minato has sensed out arrival. "Yuki-chan, what took you so long? And why is Obito with you?" Minato hopped down from the boulder, and Rin and Kakashi turned to face us.

"You're late." Kakashi said immediately, and I saw Yoruichi roll her eyes.

"Ah, sorry. I helped an old lady cross the road just now." Obito laughed and scratched his head. Then the usual argument between Obito and Kakashi started, and I watched them before turning my attention to Minato.

"Hell training and lunch.. And you didn't tell me that I'm supposed to come, I heard it from sensei before I fainted.." I stared at Minato, and he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. Rin then looked at him, Obito and Kakashi still arguing, and Minato gave an awkward laugh.

"Mah.. At least you remembered that Tsunade-sama told you to come.." Minato scratched the back of his head, and I rolled my eyes. Rin then suddenly appeared in front of me.

"You're training with _the_ Tsunade-sama?!" She squealed excitedly, with stars forming in her eyes, and I hid behind Minato immediately. The two boys had stopped their argument when Rin spoke, and they were watching me with interest. Well, Obito was watching me with interest. Kakashi just did his usual poker face.

"She is still recovering from her traumatic experiences, Rin. I suggest you don't do that if you want to be friends with her." Minato patted my head and explained my reaction to Rin. She nodded her head understandingly, and I walked out from behind Minato.

"_Konichiwa_.. My name is Yuki.. Eto.. I'll be in the team from now on.. I hope we can be friends.." I introduced myself to the trio, hiding my last name. The last thing I would want them to know would be my last name..

"I'm Nohara Rin, and I'm the medical ninja of this team. Nice to meet you!" Rin smiled brightly at me, and I smiled back slightly.

"I'm Uchiha Obito, and I will become Hokage someday! And aren't we friends already?" Obito jumped up and down, and asked me back. I tilted my head to one side, then slowly nodded. "You can count on me anytime!" Obito then grinned and gave me the good guy pose. I giggled slightly, then turned my attention to Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi." I nodded, knowing that I wouldn't get anything more from him. Obito then got into another argument with him, about how he isn't 'polite' enough.

"I am Uchiha Obito of _the_ Uchiha clan, and one day I'm going to surpass you, once I awaken my Sharingan!" Obito suddenly pointed at Kakashi and announced. A hint of red flashed in my eyes, and I closed them for a few seconds, calming myself down. I opened them to find Minato looking worriedly at me. Rin was busy being the peacemaker, and the trio didn't notice anything wrong.

"I'm okay.." I said quietly to Minato, as I didn't want the trio to know. "What are we going to do..?"

"Kakashi, Obito, give it a break. Is this how you're going to act in front of our new member?!" Rin exclaimed and hit the both of them on their heads. They quietened down immediately, and I have to say that I was impressed, but I didn't show it. _They_**_really_**_remind me of Team 7.. Only that Rin hits the both of them, and not just Obito only.._

"Ahem." Minato cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone. "We're doing an easy C-rank mission today, because Yuki-chan had just become a Genin." Did I mention how easy it was for me to become a Genin? I know that they have to pass a test or something to become one, but the Hokage just gave me a hitai-ate without questioning whether I know how to do jutsus or not. And he didn't suspect anything. Well, even if he did I wouldn't know anyway, but let's get back to the topic.

"Eh?! That's boring.." Obito grumbled immediately, earning a whack from Rin. _Is she _**_really _**_the sweet Rin I saw in_ _Shippuuden?_ I questioned myself silently, and nodded my head slightly. _Yup. No other Rin that I know of._

"Come on, let's go to the Mission Assignment Desk." Minato sighed and said, and led the way. Kakashi followed behind Minato immediately, and that strangely reminds me of a wolf pack. Minato is the alpha, while Kakashi is acting like the beta. I giggled slightly at that thought, earning a weird look from Obito.

I was walking together with Obito and Rin, and we followed Minato and Kakashi, but not so closely. "This is Yoruichi." I showed Rin and Obito the cat, and they looked interested.

"Can I carry her?" Obito's eyes brightened up immediately.

"No, you can't." Yoruichi stretched and replied Obito lazily. He then stumbled, and almost fell. Rin caught his arm in time, and they stared at Yoruichi.

"She's my summon.." I half-lied, not wanting to explain to them. Also, if the Hokage knew, he would probably make it confidential too, so no use in telling them.

"Cool! A talking cat!" _Should've guessed. Obito would ignore me.._ "I want a summon too.." Obito then pouted slightly. _Which reminds me.. Is Tsunade going to let me sign the contract with the slugs? 'Cause that would be damn freaking awesome. Talking slugs!_

"I'm sure you'll get one soon.. Since you're an Uchiha.." I comforted him, remembering that both Itachi and Sasuke have summons. I didn't sign a contract with Yoruichi, so she doesn't count.

"Yuki-san, how's it like training with Tsunade-sama?" Rin asked me suddenly.

"Yuki would be fine.." I said and she nodded. "It's hell.." I shuddered at the memory of this morning, and groaned internally at tomorrow's training. "Although I know that she means the best for me, but the way she trained me just now was too much, considering that I wasn't skilled in taijutsu.."

"What did she make you do?" Rin asked, her interest up.

"Dodge her attacks.." A disbelieving look came across Rin's face. "She didn't go easy on me.. You should see the state of the training ground after we finished.." Rin still don't look convinced. "You can come tomorrow, if you want to.. Then you'll know what I mean.." I invited Rin, grinning evilly internally. I'm going to find someone else for Tsunade to torture together. At least I won't be alone. If Tsunade agree, that is.

"Eh?! Is that alright? Won't Tsunade-sama get angry?" Rin asked worriedly. I know that she was worried about pissing off her idol, so I shrugged.

"Don't know.. Just say that you're training on your own or something.. I'll try to convince her to train you too.. No promises though.." _Rin needs training. And who better than Tsunade to do it? Mah.. Maybe that would save her from being kidnapped to be the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi..__And considering that me being here is messing up this world already, why not play bigger?_

"Arigatou Yuki!" She squealed and hugged me tightly. Minato heard the commotion and turned behind. He smiled a bit when he saw that I hit off well with Rin, and Kakashi rolled his eyes. _Typical Kakashi_. Obito just stared at us, not knowing what the heck is going on.

"Let's go.. It's my first mission.." I patted her back, and she let go immediately, with a slight blush to her face.

"Right. I forgot. Let's go." She said embarrassedly, and wrapped a hand around my arm, because I was still holding on to Yoruichi. _I still can't believe I hit off with Rin.. To think that I didn't like her in the first place.. Must be because we're both girls.._

-After Mission-

"Yuki, do you want to eat together?" Rin asked after we exited the Hokage Tower. We did a stupid C-rank mission, but I was thankful because I don't need to do D-rank missions. I looked at Minato for approval, and he nodded.

"Let's all go and eat together, to celebrate the joining of Yuki-chan to our team. It'll be my treat." Minato took over, and Obito looked thrilled. Kakashi kept his poker face, but I could see that he agreed.

We then went to Yakiniku Q for the celebration. The rest of the team, yes, excluding me, was trying _very_ hard to get a look at Kakashi's face, and I smiled slightly at their attempts. "Yoruichi, do you want more?" Seeing that Yoruichi is a cat, and couldn't possibly grill her own meat, so I'm doing it for her. Therefore, my attention was only focused on three things. Yoruichi, the meat in front of me, and Obito's sulky look when he can't see Kakashi's face.

"Ne, Yuki. Don't you want to take a look at Kakashi's face?" Obito turned his attention to me, realising that I wasn't trying to during the whole time.

"Not interested.." I replied, and the team looked shocked at what I just said, _including_ Kakashi. _Must have gotten used to people trying to see his face that he's shocked to know that someone wasn't interested._ "People hide things for a reason.. I'm sure you have some secret of yours that you wouldn't want other people to know.. I think that's the same for Kakashi-san.. Here you go.." I handed a piece of grilled meat to Yoruichi, and she ate it.

The four of them then stared at me, but me being me, ignored their looks and continued grilling my meat. "Kakashi would be fine.." Kakashi suddenly spoke up, and looked down to his plate. _Heheh. Embarrassed much? I'm guessing that this is the first time that someone has actually considered how he felt about the mask._

"Okay.. Eat up, sensei.." I placed a chunk of meat on Minato's plate, and he mumbled a thank you.

"AH! WHAT DID YOU PUT ON IT!" Minato screamed immediately after taking a bite from the meat, and I kept my poker face while the trio stared at him horridly. YES TRIO. Even Kakashi. Oh, and Minato had successfully caught the attention of everybody in Yakiniku Q, by the way.

"Hmm.. Lots of wasabi and chilli powder.. I thought that sensei would need it.." I said in a monotone voice. Minato gasped for air and gulped a glass of 'water' in front of him, only to spit it out again immediately. "Eto.. Minato-sensei.. That is vinegar.."

Rin was covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud, Obito was shaking with silent laughter, and Kakashi coughed loudly. "I hope that that would teach you to remember to tell me next time.. It's quite frustrating for me to hear it from other people.." I said, monotone again and nodded my head. All of their faces turned into interesting shades of red. The trio from containing the laughter, and Minato from embarrassment.

"Here.. Water.." I finally took pity on Minato and gave him water, which he gulped down thankfully. "Ah.. I almost forgot.. I put a lot of sweet potato sauce on that piece of meat just now.." Minato face turned into an interesting shade of green, and pushed pass Kakashi to go to the toilet. "Hmm.. I didn't know that his face can turn into so many colours.." I grilled another piece of meat and ate it, while the trio finally burst into laughter.

"Oh _kami_ did you see his _face_?!" Obito howled while hitting the table. Rin wiped tears away from her eyes, and Kakashi looked at me with interest.

-Kakashi POV-

"Ne, Yuki. Don't you want to take a look at Kakashi's face?" Obito asked our new team member, Yuki, suddenly, and I realised that she wasn't trying to do it during the whole time. _Impossible. Everyone's interested in my face. That's why I keep it hidden. Because it's both fun and annoying at the same time, seeing everyone trying to get a look at my face._

"Not interested.." Yuki replied, and the team looked shocked at what she just said, _including_ me. "People hide things for a reason.. I'm sure you have some secret of yours that you wouldn't want other people to know.. I think that's the same for Kakashi-san.. Here you go.." Yuki replied Obito while handing a piece of grilled meat to the cat, Yoruichi, and she ate it.

The four of us then stared at her, but she ignored our looks and continued grilling her meat. "Kakashi would be fine.." I suddenly said, and looked down to my plate at once, regretting what I just said. _I'm being too friendly.. This isn't like me.. As I quote from Guy, I'm supposed to be 'cool', 'hip' and 'trendy'.._

"Okay.. Eat up, sensei.." Yuki replied me half-heartedly and placed a chunk of meat on Minato-sensei's plate, and he mumbled a thank you.

"AH! WHAT DID YOU PUT ON IT!" He screamed immediately after taking a bite from the meat, and she kept her poker face while the three of us stared at him horridly. Minato-sensei had also successfully caught the attention of everybody in Yakiniku Q.

"Hmm.. Lots of wasabi and chilli powder.. I thought that sensei would need it.." She said in a monotone voice. Minato-sensei gasped for air and gulped a glass of 'water' in front of him, only to spit it out again immediately. "Eto.. Minato-sensei.. That is vinegar.."

Rin was covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud, Obito was shaking with silent laughter, and I coughed loudly, choking back on my laughter. _Damn. A prank like that with an innocent face. Best combinition ever!_ "I hope that that would teach you to remember to tell me next time.. It's quite frustrating for me to hear it from other people.." Her voice got monotoned again and she nodded her head slightly. All of our faces had turned into interesting shades of red by now. The three of us from containing the laughter, and Minato-sensei from embarrassment, probably.

"Here.. Water.." Yuki finally gave him water, and he gulped it down thankfully. _Thank kami the prank's over.. I can't hold back anymore.._ "Ah.. I almost forgot.. I put a lot of sweet potato sauce on that piece of meat just now.." sensei's face turned into an interesting shade of green, and pushed pass me to go to the toilet. "Hmm.. I didn't know that his face can turn into so many colours.." She grilled another piece of meat and ate it, while we finally burst into laughter.

"Oh _kami_ did you see his _face_?!" Obito howled while hitting the table. Rin wiped tears away from her eyes, and I looked at her with interest. _Interesting girl alright.. Although pranks like Obito, but I don't think anyone would be able to blame her for it.._ She tilted her head slightly and looked at me, and I could suddenly feel heat on my face.

"I'm going to check on Minato-sensei." I stood up and went to the toilet, not wanting Rin and Obito and _especially_ Yuki to catch me in this condition. _What the heck is wrong with me anyway, getting flustered over a girl like that.. A girl which I only met twice.. Although she would be on our team from now onwards, but still.._

"Minato-sensei? Are you okay?" I walked into the toilet, and the smell hit me immediately. I could still smell the horrible stench through my mask, and I pinched my nose. "Sensei?"

A voice then wailed from inside one of the cubicles. "I only forgot to tell her! Why does this have to happen to me!"

"I.. Uhh.. I'll get help.." I sweat dropped slightly and went out of the toilet, leaving a still wailing sensei behind. I walked back to our table, sighed and shook my head.

"Should've guessed.." Yuki muttered. "Now I feel _slightly_ sorry." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"What to do now.. He can't be stuck in the toilet forever!" Rin said worriedly.

-Yuki POV-

"Should've guessed.." I muttered. "Now I feel _slightly_ sorry." Kakashi rolled his eyes and sat down.

"What to do now.. He can't be stuck in the toilet forever!" Rin said worriedly.

"Huh? What's going on?" Obito asked innocently.

My mouth twitched slightly and I replied in a amused voice, which is rare for me. "Minato-sensei is letting off gas, and I don't think he's going to stop soon." Realisation then dawned on Obito and he shook silently from laughter again. "Now that that's settled, I need to get him out, if not oka-san might be angry.." I sighed, and waved to a nearby waiter. "Do you have any mint or ginger tea by chance?"

"We don't have mint, but we have ginger. Would you like a cup?" The waiter replied and I nodded my head. The trio looked quizzly at me, and I gently reminded Rin. "You should know what it does, as a medic."

"Oh. Right." Rin blushed slightly, embarrassed. "It works relief on the stomach." She explained to the two boys, who still don't get our conversation. "But Yuki, how are you going to get the tea to Minato-sensei?"

"Hmm..? I'm going in, of course.." I gave Rin a strange look at her question.

"Oh. Okay." She nodded, then realised what I just said. "EHHHHH?!" She screamed and I covered my ears. The boys were also staring at me wide-eyedly. Rin realised that she drew the attention of other customers again, and she put a hand over her mouth, embarrassed. "But you can't just _walk_ into the boy's toilet!" She hissed at me, and I shrugged.

"Watch me then." Kakashi was staring at me, and I'm sure his mouth was dangling open underneath his mask. Obito was shaking his head in amazement, and Rin was just speechless. _Heheheheh. I bet they never met a girl who would actually _**_want _**_to go in the boy's toilet. Surprise surprise!_

"Here's your tea, ma'am." I took the cup of tea and thanked the waiter, and walked to the toilet, with Kakashi and Obito following closely behind. Rin was blushing like mad before we left, but I could see that she was curious about how I'm going to enter. I mean, it's not everyday that you see a female entering a male toilet with a cup of tea in her hands!

"Hmm.. How do I do it again.. _Henge!_" I transformed into the first character that came to my mind, which unluckily for me, is Miketsukami Soushi from Inu X Boku SS. After the smoke cleared away, I looked down and realised that I had transformed into the kid form, which is the full youkai form. The two boys stared at my fluffy ears and tails and I cursed. "_Shit. Henge!_" I removed the ears and tails with great difficulty, it takes precise chakra control to do them. **(I don't know if the link would show or not. If it doesn't please search it up yourself if you're interested. ) **"Finally done.." I sighed in relief. _Maye I shouldn't pull that prank on Minato.. And maybe I should've get either Obito or Kakashi to hand Minato the tea. Why the hell did I come?!_

"The ears and the tails.." Obito pointed a finger at me, gasping. "Your eyes! They're so awesome!" He sudenly squealed and tackle hugged me. I did the Body Replacement Technique immediately, and Obito hugged Kakashi instead. Both of them stared at each other in shock, before Kakashi pushed Obito off him. I then altered my chakra signature by a bit. _Minato-sensei~ Heheheh~_

I then did Miketsukami's doggy smile. "Sorry 'bout that, Obito, Kakashi. As you can see, I'm still holding on to the tea.." Obito looked ready to pounce on me again, and Kakashi just stared. _Yup. Definitely too much shock in one day. Believe it bitches!_ My inner-self cackled while I walked into the bathroom, holding up my sleeve to block the smell. Kakashi and Obito then reluctantly followed me inside. _Heheheh. I bet it looks like I'm going to give them drugs or something.._

"Minato-sensei~ Where are you~" I cooed, and a groan came from one of the cubicles. The two boys then gave me a strange look, but I ignored them. _Meh. They just have to get used to it._ "Open the door, sensei~" I knocked on the cubicle door, with a devilish smile on my lips. Obito shuddered at my smile, and Kakashi looked away, with a tinge of red on his face. _Wait. With a tinge of red on his face. Haha very funny. Must be the lights playing tricks on my eyes._

"I can't! I'm stuck on the toilet! Who are you anyway..!" Minato wailed, and I smirked slightly.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out~" With that I flipped into the cubicle, and Minato swore when he saw me. "Drink up. It'll make you feel better~" I handed him the cup of tea and stared at him while he drank it, on the toilet bowl. He's close to tears now, and I was honestly thinking about repenting, when he spoke.

"Thank you kiddo.. I almost died there.." I nodded and flipped out of the toilet again. Obito and Kakashi was staring at me in absolute shock.

"Come on, let's go~ I'll see you outside, sensei~" I then dragged Obito and Kakashi out of the toilet, and an idea came up to me. Grinning to myself, I dragged the boys back to our table, where Rin was waiting anxiously.

"Ah, you're back! Where's Yuki?" Rin asked Obito immediately, then noticed that 'I' was missing.

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing alone, miss?" I released my grip on the boys and walked to Rin. I then bowed and took her hand, and kissed it. Rin gasped and blushed, while the boys froze at my action. _Yes! Score! This is totally the kind of reaction that I'm expecting!_

"Ano.. I'm waiting for my team mates.." Rin stuttered and when I gave her a smile, she blushed more. "Two of them are behind you, but Yuki is missing.. Where's Yuki?" Rin then turned to Obito and asked. I then sat down at my place, and Obito stuttered.

"Eto.. Yuki.. She.." He kept on glancing to me, and Rin turned to me quizzedly. _Typical Obito.._ Kakashi was watching with interest, I could see the smile in his eyes.

"Yuki? You mean the girl I saw just now? She passed me a cup of tea and told me to give it to a Minato-sensei, then she said she was sleepy and went home, I believe. Is anything wrong?" I swinged my legs on my seat and smiled at her.

**On a side note, Minato was sitting near the window, with Kakashi beside him. I was in front of Minato, with Rin beside me, and Obito at the end of the table, facing the window.**

"Oh. Umm. It's nothing!" Rin waved her hands at me, and I smiled at her again. She then turned to stare at her plate. Yoruichi gave me a look, and I raised a finger to my lips, and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes, but settled down again.

"Ughhhhh.. Where's Yuki-chan?" Minato walked to us, and he look weak.

"Ano.. He said that Yuki went back because she was sleepy. Ah! What's your name?" Rin told Minato as he sat down, and turned to me.

"Miketsukami. Miketsukami Soushi. What a cute cat." I answered Rin, and stroked Yoruichi's fur. She purred and waved her tail at me, and I continued patting her.

"Okay.. I'm going back.." Minato muttered, still queasy from his 'incident', and the trio nodded. He then paid the bill, and we stood outside the shop.

"Hey everyone look at me~" I said suddenly before Rin left. "Surprise~" Then I released the _henge_, and Minato and Rin gasped. Kakashi shook his head and walked off without a word. _That jerk._

"Yuki?!" Minato growled, and I gulped.

"This would be a good time to say goodye. See you next time!" I grabbed Yoruichi and ran off without waiting for their reply. Without knowing where to go, I went to Training Ground 3 again. "Damn it, Yoruichi. Minato's gonna be so pissed off at me, for the meat and seeing him butt-naked." I groaned and sat on the middle tree stump.

Yoruichi jumped down on the ground and licked her front leg. "Mah.. You'll have to apologise later, and hope that he wouldn't punish you severely.

"I'd hate to say this, but you're right.." I sighed and muttered. "Mah, I'll think about that later.. Shugyō shugyō~ Although I don't know any ninjutsus or genjutsus~"


	5. Chapter 3: Training

-Yuki POV-

"DAMN YOU! ALTHOUGH ALL OF YOU ARE MY BUNSHINS BUT STILL DAMN YOU!" I screamed at my bunshins as I dodged their attacks, and my 6 bunshins chimed together. "Don't worry, boss. We will still love you." I blocked their attacks and gave an agitated cry. "MOU THIS IS ENOUGH!" I screamed and dispersed them, and laid on the ground, panting heavily.

"Heheh you did good, kid. One hour with 6 bunshins. Good job~" Yoruichi walked beside me and sat down next to my face.

"The moon sure looks nice from here.." I said dreamily as I stared at the full moon above, and I rememered that son of a bitch.

"Right from the start, you were a thief  
You stole my heart, and I, your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep  
Oh oh, things you never say to me  
Oh oh, tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine, oh, we had everything  
Your head is running wild again, my dear, we still have everything  
And it's all in your mind, yeah, but this is happenin'

You've been having real bad dreams  
Oh oh, used to lie so close to me  
Oh oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love, oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again  
I never stopped, you're still written in the scars of my heart  
You're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts and dust, I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust, but our love's enough  
You're holding it in, you're pouring a drink  
No, nothing is as bas as it seems, we'll come clean

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, that we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again"

My voice started out low, but became clearer at the chorus. Yoruichi closed her eyes and enjoyed my singing, and I sighed after the song finished. "You remembered him?"

"Heheheheheh.." I laughed bitterly as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Just some stupid moments we had together.. It doesn't matter now, does it? He cheated on me.." I placed one hand over my heart, and sighed. "It still hurts, Yoruichi.. _Heheheheheh.._ Now that I'm here though, I should forget about that life and concentrate on my current one.."

Yoruichi sighed. "I suppose that is for the best, Yuki. I was getting worried about you."

"Although I might still get flashbacks now and then though.. Is this what they call bi-polar?" I said, self-amused.

"Yes, I think that they might call you bi-polar, dear."

"Okay then." I nodded my head. "I knew something was wrong with me." Then there was silence for a while before my eyes lit up. "Oh. My. Kami. I can't believe that I thought of that!" I squealed and jumped up in excitement.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked, slightly interested.

"Lookie!" I then made one bunshin and nodded to her. She nodded back and giggled. Yoruichi looked at the both of us, not sure what is happening. "Oh, come on, Yoruichi. I just sang a fucking duet by myself. _That's_ lonely." Both me and my bunshin giggled more. Then a look of realisation dawned on Yoruichi's face. "Hmm.. What song next.."

"What about some High School Musical?" My bunshin suggested, and a look of disgust appeared on our faces immediately. "Ugh. Forget I said that." She pretended to gag, and we laughed.

"What about Somebody To Love? The one featuring Usher." I said after scrunching my face.

"AWESOME!" My bunshin squealed and tackle-hugged me. "So I'm guessing that I'm up for the Usher part?" Her eyes sparkled and I nodded.

"Yes you are. I'll do JB's part, because he is a faggot. But you're also gonna transform into a guy. Oh I know! Transform back into Soushi-chan! He's kawaii!" I squealed and shook my bunshin excitedly, and she nodded excitedly too.

"Let's do it!" We hi-fived and she transformed. I squealed and lifted her up in the air, and spun around. "SO. FREAKING. ADORABLE!" I set her.. ahem. him down after a while, and we sat on the ground. "One, two, three, GO!" (JB, _Usher_, **duet**)

"Oh, oh~  
For you I'd write a symphony  
I'd tell the violins, it's time to sink or swim  
Watch 'em play for ya

For you I'd be, whoa whoa~  
Running a thousand miles  
Just get you where you are  
Step to the beat of my heart

I don't need a whole lot  
Coming from you I admit  
I'd rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine

I know I won't be the first one  
Giving you all this attention  
Baby, listen

I just need somebody to love  
I-I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
Somebody to love~

I don't need nothing else  
I promise, girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love

I need somebody  
I-I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I-I need somebody

_Everyday, I bring the sun around_  
_Sweep away the clouds_  
_Smile for me_

_I would take every second, every single time_  
_Spend it like my last dime_  
_Step to the beat of my heart_

_I don't need a whole lot coming from you_  
_I admit I'd rather give you the world, or you can share mine_  
_I know I won't be the first one giving you all this attention_  
_So baby listen_

_I just need somebody to love_  
_I-I'd don't need too much_  
_Just somebody to love_  
_Somebody to love_

I don't need nothing else  
I promise, girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love

I need somebody  
I-I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I-I need somebody to love

I need somebody  
I-I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I-I need somebody to love

And you can have it all  
Anything you want  
I can bring  
Give you the finer things, yeah

_But what I really want_  
_I can't find 'cause_  
_Money can't find me_  
_Somebody to love_

**Oh, whoa****  
****Find me somebody to love****  
****Oh~**

I need somebody to love  
I-I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
Somebody to love

I don't need nothing else  
I promise, girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love

I need somebody  
I-I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I-I need somebody

I need somebody  
I-I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I-I need somebody

I need somebody  
I-I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I swear I just need somebody to love

Is she out there? Is she out there?  
Is she out there? Is she out there?  
I just need somebody to love"

"YAY!" We hi-fived again and giggled immediately afterwards. "This is gonna be awesome. We can form a band or something." Sou-chan said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"KYA SOU-CHAN!" I fangirled and hugged him. "Show me the ears and the tails!" I said, and he complied. "Fluffy~" I buried my face in his tails and sighed happily. "I'm in fluff heaven!" I declared happily.

"Yuki-chan~ Can I go now? I'm tired.." Sou-chan yawned and moved his tail slightly.

"Bye bye! See you next time!" I planted a kiss on his cheeks and he poofed. "WAIT. DID I JUST KISS MY BUNSHIN?!" I screamed to no one in particular, and I suddenly heard a rustle from behind. "Who's there?" I stood up and grabbed a kunai, facing the direction with a tense body.

"Eto.. It's me.." Kakashi walked out from the bushes, looking embarrassed.

"Oh. It's you." I kept away my kunai, and an awkward silence followed. "Please tell me that you just arrived.." I said suddenly, remembering that I had fucking _sung_ just now.

"Actually.. I was here before you came.." Kakashi said and studied my reaction.

"NO!" I screamed and went to a tree to draw circles. "My life is ruined.." I sobbed, and I think Kakashi sweat dropped. "Yoruichi! we're going for supper! Ja ne, Kakashi!" I stood up and declared, and Yoruichi followed me out of the training grounds.

-Kakashi POV-

I was sleeping on a tree branch, then something woke me up._Damn. Only an hour worth of sleep.._ Battle noises came from the grounds, and curiosity got the better of me. I crouched on my branch, carefully concealing my chakra, and I saw her. Yuki. She was training with 6 of her bunshins, and she suddenly snapped.

"DAMN YOU! ALTHOUGH ALL OF YOU ARE MY BUNSHINS BUT STILL DAMN YOU!" She screamed at them, and they chimed in unison. "Don't worry, boss. We will still love you." She blocked one of their attacks and gave an agitated cry. "MOU THIS IS ENOUGH!" She screamed at no one in particular and the bunshins dispersed. She then laid on the ground, panting heavily.

"Heheh you did good, kid. One hour with 6 bunshins. Good job~" Yoruichi walked towards Yuki and sat down next to her. I didn't notice her presence at all. I then dropped down on the ground and prepared to leave, because I know that I was invading her privacy. _She respected me for my mask, I'm going to do the same for her training._

And then her voice caught my attention. "The moon sure looks nice from here.." She said dreamily, and I stiffened. _Shit. I'm really intruding on a private moment._ And then she started singing. Although she started softly at first, but being the awesome ninja I am, I heard her. I stopped in awe. _She's really a good singer.._ And before I realised it, I stayed through her song.

"You remembered him?" Yoruichi asked after the song. _Who's 'him'?_

"Heheheheheh.." Yuki laughed bitterly as she pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Just some stupid moments we had together.. It doesn't matter now, does it? He cheated on me.." She placed one hand over her heart, and sighed. "It still hurts, Yoruichi.. _Heheheheheh.._ Now that I'm here though, I should forget about that life and concentrate on my current one.." _Although I know that it's against the rules to listen in, but I'm interested.._

Yoruichi sighed. "I suppose that is for the best, Yuki. I was getting worried about you."

"Although I might still get flashbacks now and then though.. Is this what they call bi-polar?" She said, and I could feel amusement in her voice.

"Yes, I think that they might call you bi-polar, dear."

"Okay then." She nodded her head. "I knew something was wrong with me." Then there was silence for a while. "Oh. My. Kami. I can't believe that I thought of that!" She squealed and jumped up in excitement. _Yes, definitely bi-polar.._

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked, slightly interested.

"Lookie!" She then made one bunshin and nodded to her. She nodded back and giggled. Yoruichi looked at the both of us, not sure what is happening. "Oh, come on, Yoruichi. I just sang a fucking duet by myself. _That's_ lonely." Both she and her bunshin giggled more. Then a look of realisation dawned on Yoruichi's face. "Hmm.. What song next.." _I don't get it.._

"What about some High School Musical?" Her bunshin suggested, but rejected immediately. "Ugh. Forget I said that." She pretended to gag, and they laughed.

"What about Somebody To Love? The one featuring Usher." Yuki said after scrunching my face. _Wha.. What?_

"AWESOME!" Her bunshin squealed and tackle-hugged her. "So I'm guessing that I'm up for the Usher part?" Yuki nodded.

"Yes you are. I'll do JB's part, because he is a faggot. But you're also gonna transform into a guy. Oh I know! Transform back into Soushi-chan! He's kawaii!" She squealed and shook her bunshin excitedly, and she nodded excitedly too. _Okay, now I have _**_absolutely _**_no idea what's going on.._

"Let's do it!" They hi-fived and she transformed. _Wait. That's the form she used during dinner.. _Yuki squealed and lifted her up in the air, and spun around. "SO. FREAKING. ADORABLE!" She set her.. ahem. him down after a while, and they sat on the ground. "One, two, three, GO!" Then they started singing a duet, and it sounded lovely.

"YAY!" They hi-fived again and giggled immediately afterwards. "This is gonna be awesome. We can form a band or something." The bunshin said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"KYA SOU-CHAN!" Yuki fangirled and hugged him. "Show me the ears and the tails!" She said, and he complied. "Fluffy~" She buried her face in his tails and sighed happily. "I'm in fluff heaven!" She declared happily, and I sweat dropped. _I didn't know that bunshins could be used in this way.._

"Yuki-chan~ Can I go now? I'm tired.." The bunshin yawned and moved his tail slightly.

"Bye bye! See you next time!" She planted a kiss on his cheeks and he poofed. "WAIT. DID I JUST KISS MY BUNSHIN?!" She screamed to no one in particular, and I laughed silently. However, I accidentally brushed against the bushes. "Who's there?" She stood up and grabbed a kunai, facing my direction.

"Eto.. It's me.." I walked out from the bushes, slightly embarrassed. _Now this is gonna be awkward.._

"Oh. It's you." She kept away her kunai, and an awkward silence followed. "Please tell me that you just arrived.." Yuki said suddenly.

"Actually.. I was here before you came.." I decided to be truthful and studied her reaction carefully. _She's gonna hate me.._

"NO!" She screamed and went to a tree to draw circles. "My life is ruined.." She sobbed, and I sweat dropped. "Yoruichi! we're going for supper! Ja ne, Kakashi!" She then stood up suddenly and declared, and Yoruichi followed her out of the training grounds.

I wanted to follow her, but I stopped myself. _What am I going to do if I followed her? I disobeyed the rules by listening in on her.. Although it wasn't intentional.._ I put a hand up to my face and sighed. _I'm going to apologise to her the next time I meet her.._

-Yuki POV-

"Although I would want supper, I think that it would be better if I go back now.." I sighed and said glumly. "My life is ruined.. Kakashi heard me.." Yoruichi then chuckled.

"Come on, dear. You're not that bad of a singer, you're quite good."

"But I'm supposed to be all emo and talk less.. My image is shattered.." I mumbled and took Yoruichi off the ground again. "Forget it.. I'm gonna apologise now.. I just hope that he wouldn't be too pissed at me.."

"Hey little girl.. Whatcha doing out here all alone..? Don't you know it's dangerous..?" A voice slurred from behind me, and my eyes widened. _Shit. I didn't notice._ I turned around and found a drunk man hicupping and laughing.. Laughing like a pervert.

"Great. Seems like I've met a lolicon here.." I muttered just loud enough for Yoruichi to hear. "What do you want, villager? I'm a ninja." I touched the hitai-ate on my left arm, and the man laughed.

"Don't bluff me, kid. You just took the hitai-ate from somewhere, didn't you? There couldn't be a shinobi at your age.. Come to papa!" The man then lunged at me, and I cursed while I dodged.

"Yoruichi, can you go get Minato-sensei..?" I whispered when I saw more drunkards appearing out fom nowhere, and they all grinned pervertly. She nodded and scratched one of the man's face before taking off. "What the hell do you want?" I took out one of the kunais from my pouch and stood in a defensive position. _Should've get Minato to teach me how to use a bloody kunai instead of kage bunshin.. Look what I've got myself into.._

"Blasted cat.. We just want to play with you.." All of them laughed maniacally after the one with the scratches spoke, and I looked like he's the leader. They then started to close in around me, and judging from their movements, they're not drunk, and they _definitely_ have some trainings on fighting.

"Who sent you? Is it Fugaku?" I asked, racking my brains about who the hell would set me up like this. The only enemy I've made over here is Fugaku, so it must be him.. A look of amusement passed through all of their faces and they roared with laughter.

"Whaddaya think, little girl? Now drop the kunai and come here, or papa will make you." The first man said as he moved towards me.

"_Kuso.._" I cursed under my breath. Too many of them for a rookie like me.. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" I only managed to create three of them, because of my lack of chakra. We then darted around, missing the arms of those men just by a bit.

"Damn. The Mizukage didn't say that she knows any ninjutsus.." One of the men cursed and covered his mouth immediately. My eyes narrowed at the mention of the Mizukage. _If I remember correctly, the current Mizukage isn't Mei yet, but is the one who got so pathetically controlled by Madara.. Fuck. What does Madara want with me..? Or maybe it's the Akatsuki? Whoever it is, I can't show my Sharingan.. Which means I don't have any attack power at all.. I have to remain safe until Minato-sensei comes.._

"Gotcha!" One of the men grabbed my arms, and I cursed under my breath. All of my bunshins were gone. _Too careless._ I then did did the Body Replacement Technique with one of the men on the outer circle, and ran as fast as I could.

"Not so fast, girly. It would shame my name if I let you escape." The first man snarled and grabbed my arms again, and pinned them behind me. "Now, for your punishment.." The man sniggered and slit my clothes with his kunai, until I'm in my underwear. My eyes widened with fear, as I remembered what Momochi did. I struggled, but to no avail. The man then slapped me, hard on my face. "That'll teach you to escape from me, you little _slut_. So these are the scars that Momochi-sama left on you.. Don't worry, I won't be like him.."

_Momochi._ That name snapped whatever sanity I had left. I screamed and activated my Sharingan, and put that man under a genjutsu. I then slashed that man's throat with my kunai for a few times, until I made sure that he's dead. "She have the Sharingan!" One of the men shouted in excitement, and they closed in on me. Like I've said, my sanity was gone, so my body reacted instinctively. I threw the kunai at the nearest man, and it struck his chest.

_I can see.. I can see them clearly.._ I dodged a few shurikens and sent them back to their owners. Their eyes widened with fear as the shurikens hit their chests perfectly. "Yuki, that's enough."

-Minato POV-

"Why isn't she back yet..?" Kushina asked me worriedly. I thought that Yuki would come back immediately after she 'escaped' at Yakiniku Q, but I was wrong. It's night time already, and she isn't back. "Do you think she got in trouble?"

"I think she's just scared that I would scold her.." I rubbed my head and said, not showing that I'm worried. _The last thing we need is the both of us panicking together._ I already told Kushina about the little 'prank' Yuki pulled during dinner, and _obviously_ she went to Yuki's side immediately. Well, that makes sense actually, both being pranksters.

"Minato, she's in trouble. Follow, quick." A silhouette showed on the windowsill, and I stood up immediately.

"Kushina, go to Hokage-sama. I'll bring her there." I then grabbed my kunai pouch and followed Yoruichi. She led me through the streets, and suddenly, the smell of blood hit my nose. "_Shit._" I cursed as I sped up. Then, I saw her. Yuki dodged a few shurikens and sent them back to the vill.. no, the ninjas. They struck their chests, and she was going to proceed. "Yuki, that's enough." I said, and she turned around.

_Her Sharingan is activated. Shit. No, wait. Her eyes are hollow. She's doing this on instinct..?_ She then dodged another attack and killed the man who attacked her. "Konoha's Yellow Flash! Retreat!" One of the men hollered, and the rest began to run away. _Like hell I'll let them. They hurt my baby! _**_No one _**_hurts my_ baby.

I went after them immediately, taking their lives. Then I saw another familiar figure. Kakashi. "Leave one alive." I ordered, and he nodded. Soon, there's only one left, and I tied him up, remembering to block off his chakra points and put a random cloth inside his mouth. Then I walked to Yuki worriedly.

"Yuki.." She turned to me, and her tomoe did a lazy roll, before she fainted. I caught her immediately, and frowned. _Her clothes.. Those bastards.. And the scars.. _I took off my jacket and covered her with it. "Why are you here?" I then turned to Kakashi.

"I sensed chakra.. Is she okay..?" Kakashi answered, then looked at Yuki. I was too concerned about Yuki to notice his question, and I sighed.

"Minato-sama." An ANBU then appeared.

"Clean up this place. Kakashi, bring that man. We're going to the Hokage." I growled, and both of them nodded. "Hokage-sama." I barged into the Office without knocking. "I need a medical ninja immediately. Oh, err.. Hi Tsunade-sama, sensei." I then saw sensei and Tsunade-sama standing in front of the desk, with Kushina, apparently waiting for me.

"We're going to the hospital. Give her to me." Tsunade-sama ordered immediately. "No, don't follow. You'll raise suspicions. You should know what I'm talking about." I tried to follow her, but she stopped me. I sighed and relented, knowing that what she said was true.

"Hokage-sama, I got one of them." I then gestured to Kakashi, and he threw the man on the ground.

"Inoichi, you know what to do." Inoichi then came out from a corner, and took the man with him, after bowing to the Hokage. "What is this about, Minato?" The Hokage then looked at me, and I replied truthfully.

"Ask Yoruichi. I'm not so sure myself. She got me to follow her."

"I only know that those people are after Yuki, she should know the rest. We have to wait until she wakes up. I'm going to check on her." Then Yoruichi disappeared, and the Hokage looked at me again.

"She wanted to tell you herself.. What Fugaku said is true. Yuki is an Uchiha." I sighed and gave in. Then I realised that Kakashi is still here. "Kakashi, you can go back now."

"No, he can stay." The Hokage said, and gave me _the look_.

"Fine. But not a word about this conversation is to be made known to anyone else, except Tsunade-sama. And this means no mentioning to the team too, do you understand?" I sighed and said to Kakashi, and he nodded. Then I told them what Yoruichi told me.

Sensei looked deep in thought, and Hokage-sama took a puff from his pipe. "This is.. interesting in a way.."

"Hokage-sama," A slug then appeared on the Hokage's table. "The girl is at the Restricted Area. Tsunade-sama say you can visit now, but she is pissed off for an unknown reason. Be careful." Then the slug vanished.

"Kakashi.. Do you want to follow, or go back?" The Hokage asked Kakashi, and he kept quiet. "Okay, I get it. Follow me." Then we followed the Hokage to the hospital.

"I think I might know why Tsunade-sama is pissed off.." Kushina walked beside me and said.

"It's the scars, isn't it?" I replied quietly, and Kushina nodded. Tears began to form in her eyes, and I patted her back. "She'll be alright, you heard the slug, didn't you?" I whispered comforting words to Kushina during the walk.

"Sensei, you're here.." Tsunade-sama said, and we arrived in Yuki's ward. "She told me already, about Fugaku."

"So all of you know already.." An emotionless voice came from the bed. I turned towards the bed and found Yuki sitting on it, with Yoruichi in her laps. "Those people were sent by the Mizukage, to capture me again."

"The Mizukage.. Just when the Second War ended.. What is he thinking.." The Hokage frowned and smoked his pipe. "You should rest, Yuki. I'll sort things out.." Then the Hokage turned to leave.

"Old man," Yuki said suddenly, and the Hokage stopped. "If I remember correctly, the Uchiha clan is in charge of the village's safety.." _They wouldn't dare.._ The Hokage visibly stiffened, then nodded and went out of the room. An awkward silence then followed, before Yuki spoke again. "I'm tired.. We'll talk tomorrow, Minato-sensei.." She then laid down, and pulled up the covers.

I sighed. "Let's go, Kushina. Looks like Tsunade-sama will keep her here for a while.."

"Can the team come and visit tomorrow?" Kakashi asked suddenly, and Tsunade shook her head.

"No. Why do you think I put her in the Restricted Area? You're lucky that sensei allowed you to come here."

"I understand. Sorry." Kakashi then exited the room, after giving Yuki one last look.

"You think he..?" Kushina's voice trailed off, looking suspicious of something.

"He might be." Tsunade-sama replied Kushina with a smirk.

"I don't get it." I said simply, and both women rolled their eyes.

"Of course you don't. Hurry back now, I'll take care of her." Tsunade-sama then shooed us out of the ward.

"No, seriously. What are you talking about?" I persisted, only to earn a laugh from Kushina.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough, if anyone of them is bold enough to make the first move." Kushina then said with a twinkle in her eyes. "No more questions on that topic. Let's go back now, we have had a long day." Kushina then pulled me with her, and I smiled slightly.


	6. Chapter 4: Two Year Time Skip

Ossu! I am lazy, so I'm just going to skip to the Third Shinobi World War immediately. No more dilly dally. SHINOBI WARS ARE AWESOME!

-Narrator POV-

Two years have passed since Team Minato rescued Yuki from Kirigakure. Yes. The Third Shinobi World War has already started. Yuki's relationships with Team Minato grew, despite her still being emo almost all the time. She has a strong bond with Rin and Obito, and a rather awkward one with Kakashi. Well, that would be obvious, seeing that Kakashi saw her singing, and naked two years back.

Yuki still pulled pranks here and there, but Kushina is always there for her, even when Minato was the subject of most of the pranks. Yoruichi is still the way she is, being an awesome cat. Only that she has absolutely no use in battle.

She has also made quite a number of friends, both knowingly and unknowingly. The ones that she gets along the most, besides the team, are.. Well.. Precisely everybody. From the peace-loving Iruka to the cold Ibiki, almost everyone in Konoha which are important in the Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden series are friends with her.

And the story comes to the Uchiha household. The partol team on _that night_ got severely punished by the Hokage, for letting enemy ninjas through the village. And of course, Fugaku can only swallow his pride and accept the punishment given. This resulted in the whole Uchiha household hating on Yuki, because she was the cause of the conflict.

Itachi, however, is _very_ close to Yuki. He was so protective of her that _no one_ dares to speak badly of her in front of him, because they would 'get it' from Itachi. Our dear Sasuke-kun hasn't been born yet, so the only person Itachi has is Yuki. That'll explain why he's so protective of her. As a prank, Yuki always poked Itachi's head whenever he wanted to train with her, but she would comply later. The poking became a habit, and this habit will be passed down to Sasuke too.

Tsunade had finished training Yuki after a year, because of her talent in medical ninjutsu. Yuki had also successfully gotten Tsunade to train Rin, a debt that Rin would remember forever. Yuki had signed the contract with the slugs, the toads, and the snakes. Yes, all three of the Sannin's summons.

The slugs were obvious. Yuki is Tsunade's second discipline, the first being Shizune, and the third being Rin, so it's obvious that she have a chance to sign the slug's contract. Tsunade had praised her multiple times for her precise chakra control methods, and her fast ability to learn, so that ultimately earned her the right to sign the contract.

The toads were because of Minato. Yuki is registered as Minato's adoptive daughter in Konohagakure, so that would give her the right to sign the toad's contract, seeing that she would be Minato's successor if Kushina didn't give birth. Also, Jiraiya treats Yuki like his own daughter, so that could also be one of the reasons why she has the right to sign the contract.

The snakes, however, came as a surprise. Yuki met Orochimaru some time after _that night_, and they hit off perfectly well. They discussed about everything, from Konoha's politics to Orochimaru's experiments. They seemed to understand each other perfectly well, and Yuki often helped Orochimaru with his experiments, whenever she has the time. The rest (Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato) know about their relationship, of course, but it still came as a surprise when Orochimaru asked Yuki to sign the snake's contract. The rest didn't know that Orochimaru thought so highly about Yuki, and they were in shock for a few days after hearing the news.

Oh, right. I almost forgot. Yuki got promoted to Chuunin before the war started, and she was made Jonin immediately when the war started. The reasons? Yuki is calm-headed, and she thinks about every possible situation that might happen during a mission, and make plans in advance according to them. This might sound familiar to most of you. Yes, her intelligence can be compared to a Nara.

The Hokage once got curious and made Yuki do an IQ test, and the results shocked everyone. Yuki's IQ was around 250, and this was close to Nara Shikaku's IQ. Jiraiya then got piss-ass drunk on that day, because he could not believe it.

Oh, here's a quote from the Hokage when the result was out. "Fugaku made the worst decision possible when he decided to hand Yuki over to the Mizukage, and this will lead to his downfall." From this statement, we can deduce that the Hokage is really upset with the Uchiha clan's stuck-up behaviour, and that he knows that they're planning to revolt. A deeper meaning to this statement would mean that, if Fugaku didn't give up on Yuki, then he might have a super genius to help him plan for a revolt which might succeed, but he threw the chance away himself.

Also, Yuki had learnt every single jutsu on the Scroll of Sealing, but only chose to develop on those that she thought would be useful. She had also learnt the Uzumaki sealing methods from Kushina, and the Flying Thunder God Technique from Minato. However, the fact that she learnt the Flying Thunder God Technique was kept a secret, as she said that 'Minato-sensei would have more chance of becoming Hokage if you're the only one who knows how to use it."

Enough summary, next chapter: Kakashi Gaiden!


	7. Chapter 5: Third Shinobi World War (1)

-Third Person POV-

The governments of the Five Great Shinobi Nations were in turmoil, and skirmishes involving the shinobi villages and smaller countries took place around the borders of each country. Konoha suffered heavy casualties due to the ongoing war. Soon after, this event was known as 'The Third Great Shinobi War'.

"From the position of the enemy's backup, we've determined that it would be vital to take these points."

"The Kannabi bridge, huh?"

"We need to come up with a plan to destroy it right away."

"Right now, many battles are being waged, so there are only a selected few to choose from. For this mission, we'll appoint the five man cell of the Jonin Namikaze Minato: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, Rin, and Yuki."

"They're all quite young, even the Yellow Flash."

"Well, due to the situation, our hands are tied. But this shouldn't be a problem. They have three Jonins and two Chuunins on the team, after all."

-Yuki POV-

Something thudded on the ground, waking me up from my nap. "Did I make it?" Obito's voice rang out.

"No. You're late, Obito." Kakashi walked towards Obito and said. "When did you think we were supposed to meet up? When becoming a full-fledged ninja, following the rules is common sense, right?"

"No, you see, while coming here, I ended up having to help an old lady who had too much luggage cross the street. And something was in my eye.."

"Yeah, right. That's a lie, isn't it?"

"Don't say that, Kakashi. You helped the old lady, didn't you, Obito?"

"I even carried her luggage!" Obito then applied some eye drops.

"Sensei, you're too easy on him. If he keeps acting up like this around people, they'll just be in trouble, right? Those who break the rules and regulations are called trash. Right?" Minato then gave an awkward laugh.

"Can't you ever be nice sometimes?! You're always bitching about these 'rules' and 'laws', and it's getting damn annoying! What matters is discipline!"

"Now now, cut it out, you two. You're on the same team, you know?" Rin then became the peace-maker again.

"Rin, you're too soft on him. Today is a very special day for me."

"Y.. Yeah, that's right.." Rin then sweat dropped slightly.

"Why is that again?" Obito asked.

"Starting today, Kakashi is a Jonin, just like Yuki-chan and me. So, to make the mission more efficient, we're going to split into two teams. Since Konoha's military power has reached an all-time low now.." Minato explained as they walked. I was lying on Minato's back, because I refused to get up.

"Split up? Then.." Obito asked.

"Yeah, that's right. With Kakashi as the captain, you'll form a three man cell, and I'll be alone."

"Didn't we talk about this before already, Obito? Did you get a present for Kakashi?" Rin turned behind and talked to Obito.

Obito looked to one side before responding. "Sorry. I wasn't listening.."

"This is from me. It's a custom made kunai. It's a little heavy, and the shape is kinda irregular, but when you get used to it, it's really easy to use." The team stopped and Minato threw the kunai to Kakashi.

"Thanks." Kakashi said as he catched it.

"This is from me." Rin said as she took something out from her bag. "Here! It's a special medical pack for personal use. It's been improved, so it's very easy to use."

"Thank you." Kakashi said as he took the medical pack from Rin's hands. He then held out a hand in front of Obito.

"W-What do you want exactly? I didn't get anything for you." Obito said.

"Well, whatever. It's not like you'd give me anything decent anyway. Anything you would have brought would just become useless luggage."

"How the hell _you_ ever become a Jonin, I'll never know!" Obito pointed his index finger at Kakashi, looking pissed off.

"You're one to talk." Kakashi replied immediately.

"I am Uchiha Obito of _the_ Uchiha clan, and one day I'm going to surpass you, once I awaken my Sharingan!"

"The Uchiha clan's supposed to be a group of elites, right? I guess they expected too much of you when entrusting you with a title like that."

"What?!" Then I couldn't take it anymore.

I threw two kunais at their feets and growled. "I'm sleeping over here. Keep your volume down." The two boys then gulped and quieten down. They had learnt to not anger me over the past two years, as I have a temper to rival Tsunade-sensei's.

"Besides, why is Kakashi the captain, and not Yuki?!"

"I will be watching over the safety of you three. Anymore questions?" I yawned and jumped down Minato's back. "Here." I then threw a packet of sweets at Kakashi. "Take it or leave it."

"Better than nothing, I guess." He shrugged and kept the packet of sweets.

"Okay, can I explain the mission now? We're almost at the border. The trio then gave Minato the serious look while I yawned again. Then Minato found some random big rock and laid the map on top of it.

"Got it? It's this line. Right now, the Earth Country is invading the Hidden Grass village. Of course, the enemies are Iwa shinobi. We have information that they have over a thousand ninja at the front line already."

"They're advancing a lot faster than before." Obito said.

"The Fire Country also borders with the Hidden Grass village, so if we wait, it's going to be too late." Kakashi commented.

"Based on the way they're advancing, their backup must be pretty smooth as well, right?" Rin asked.

"Well, our mission this time is here: Kannabi Bridge." Minato then pointed at something on the map. "In order to strike back at the enemy, we need a lot of manpower. To be able to do this, we, the few selected ninjas, are going to sabotage them."

"The bridge..? So this is a sneaking mission?" Kakashi asked questioningly.

"Yes." Minato nodded his head. "Team Kakashi, your mission is to infiltrate the enemy's back line, then to blow up the bridge they're using for supplies before withdrawing."

"Hai!" The three of them replied.

"What about you, sensei?" Obito asked.

"I'll engage the enemy's front lines in order to divert them away from you guys. Yuki-chan will protect you if anything goes wrong. Well, this is Kakashi-kun's first mission as a captain, so we'll go together towards the border, but once we're there, we split up and begin our mission."

Minato then placed a hand in front, and all of us put our hands on top. "Hai!"

-Kusa's Forest-

"Damn this ugly forest.." I muttered under my breath as I ate another sweet. _So the show's finally going to start, huh? I'm going to save Rin and Obito at all costs.. And where can I find the other keys.._

About the keys that I was talking about, they're the celestial spirit keys that is wield by Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail, created by Hiro Mashima. I chanced upon one of them, Taurus, during an A-rank mission before the war started, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Although I would rather get Erza Scarlet's Requip, but that would be weird in this world that I'm in.

I've collected quite a number now, either getting them from missions, gifts, or buying them myself. I own all of the Silver Keys that Lucy has, but sadly, only three Gold Keys. They are Aquarius, Taurus, and.. Cancer. Pretty much the same as when Lucy started off, and that left me depressed for a while, because Gold Keys are hard to find. I kept the keys on a large key ring strapped to my belt on my right, for easy access.

Anyway, back to the topic. Kakashi was leading in front, and he stopped suddenly. _Took you long enough to notice him, Kakashi._ I noticed the guy already when we entered the forest, so does Minato.

We knelt down in front of a large log, using it as cover, as Minato sensed for enemies. "Everyone, be careful. There's about twenty enemies. It's probably just a bunch of shadow clones."

"Looks like it. Sensei, I'll go in first. Please cover me." Kakashi answered, and he looked like he's ready to go.

"Don't be too hasty, Kakashi. You should just be the backup."

"Sensei, I'm the backup today, right? Besides, now's an excellent time to try out the new jutsu that I've been developing. _Chidori!_" _As I thought.. The chidori.. Mah.. I guess I'll get prepared to save Kakashi then._

Minato then held up a hand in front of Kakashi. "It doesn't matter how many enemies there are, this'll end in a flash. It's the same as your nickname. Besides.. It's like you said, sensei. The leader of this mission is me. It's a rule that a team must follow its leader's orders. Right, sensei?" Minato then gave up and put down his hand. _That idiot.. I'm going to give him a lecture later._

The enemy threw several kunais and shurikens at Kakashi, but Minato deflected all of them. "You let me know the whereabouts of all of you with those kunai just now! Let's go!" Kakashi jumped and aimed a hit at the enemy, and the enemy poofed. We walked carefully, then the enemy appeared in front of Obito, and he was paralyzed with fright. Minato then defeated that bunshin.

"Don't let your guard down." Minato then lectured Obito.

"Hai!" Obito then replied, his voice shaky.

"It's show time!" I said before I shunshin towards Kakashi, and pulled him away, taking the slash in his place. Kakashi just stared in shock, and I was pissed off. "Tch. That hurts, you bastard. _Open, the Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!_" I summoned Taurus, and he went after Mahiru immediately.

"KO-ed, Yuki-sama~" Taurus then came back to me, flicking his axe around.

"You can go back now, I'll call when I need you again." I waved his key at him and he waved a goodbye to me. Then I turned around and slapped Kakashi, hard across his face.

"It is true that rules and regulations are there to be followed, but that's not all there is to it. There are also times where you have to cope with the situation. Minato-sensei said that you are the captain of the three man cell, which consists of you, Rin and Obito. It doesn't consist of Minato-sensei and me. All those captain bullshit that you gave back then doesn't apply to the both of us either. The captain of a team is supposed to make sure that the mission goes on smoothly, while ensuring the safety of his team members. No sensible Jonin, even rookie ones, will charge in a battlefield without thinking about the consequence. Your reckless actions just now might have been the reason why this mission failed. A captain is also supposed to listen to the ideas of his team mates, and use them if needed, and not stick to his own set of thinking. This stubborn behaviour _will_ result in the death of the whole team, and this means mission failure."

I then walked back to Minato, with my right hand on my left shoulder. "Tch.." I winced slightly, then sat down and began healing my wound.

"Yuki-chan's injury is pretty bad. For now, we should retreat and set camp." Minato said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Minato-sensei." I replied, still healing the wound. That bastard cut pretty deep, should take a while for me to heal it properly, unless if I use _that_.

"What do you mean 'fine'? Your injury is deep!" Obito began to protest immediately.

"It'll be healed in a few minutes if I use _that_, but whatever. I'm sleepy.." I stiffened a yawn. "Let's set camp then, Minato-sensei.."

Minato then nodded. "Kakashi, you shouldn't use that jutsu again. It's true that you have the destructive force and speed needed for it, but when you're moving too fast, it's near impossible for you to see the enemy counter your attack. Therefore, it's an incomplete jutsu." Kakashi looked thoughtful, then Minato continued. "Before we leave, I'll say this once again. The most important thing for a shinobi is _teamwork_." The trio then looked ashamed, and I rolled my eyes so that only Minato saw it. He chuckled slightly and led the way.

We then went back to the big rock, and soon, everyone's asleep. Well, except for Minato and me. And a certain Uchiha. "Sensei." Obito then climbed up to the rock.

"What is it?" Minato asked, and I muttered swear words under my breath. My injured area was still sore, so I have to keep applying healing chakra on top, and it's getting troublesome.

"This is troublesome.. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" I summoned a small piece of Katsuyu and placed her on my shoulder. "Yo, Katsuyu-san. Can you help me heal it? It's tiring transferring my chakra into healing chakra.."

"No problem. Here, right?" I began feeding Katsuyu my chakra and she started on healing. Minato sighed at this scene and shook his head.

"What is it, Obito?" Minato then asked Obito again.

"I know that teamwork is an important thing, but Kakashi's always calling me a lazy idiot. Even though I'm called an elite for being born into the Uchiha clan, I'm a loser. I acknowledge that Kakashi's an amazing person, but.." Obito then pulled his legs to his chest.

"Kakashi is the son of the genius ninja Hatake Sakumo-san, who was feared as the Konoha's White Fang. In front of his father's name, even the title of 'Legendary Sannin' pales in comparison. Since he spent his childhood with such a genius, he might look at you guys and consider you unsatisfactory."

"The White Fang.. Come to think of it, I've heard him before. He was a hero who died protecting the village. Kakashi never brought him up before."

"He was a magnificent person who was respected by everyone in the village, especially Kakashi." Silence then followed before Minato continued. "Until that incident occurred.."

"Incident?"

"Maybe I shouldn't talk about this so freely, but since you're on the same team as Kakashi, I want you to know. Yuki-chan, you listen too. You were too harsh on him back then."

"_I-ya-da._ I already know what happened anyway. And besides, being harsh on him might be the only way to wake him up from his stupid mindset. It's getting irritating, to be honest." I laid down and yawned. "Mah.. I'll treat this as a bed time story.."

Minato sighed again, but continued. "Kakashi's father had been disgraced before he committed suicide. Five years ago, he was the captain of a top secret mission to infiltrate an enemy territory, and he had to choose between two options. The success of the mission, or the life of his comrades. Of course, if he followed the rules of the village, he couldn't abort the mission, but to save the lives of his comrades, he abandoned the mission. However, because of that, the Fire Country suffered great losses, and his comrades in the village blamed him. In the end, even the comrades he saved slandered him. Because of that, his mind and body became weak, and Sakumo-san took his own.. From that point forward, Kakashi never opened his mouth about his father, and he started to insist that the rules be followed above all else."

Minato then turned and looked at Kakashi. "Obito.. Even if only a little, try to understand him. Don't bear a grudge against him."

"That's it?" I yawned and said. "I got more inside stories on that one.. Bye, Katsuyu-san, I'll call you again when I need you."

"Inside stories?" Obito asked immediately, and I looked at Minato for approval. He hesitated, then nodded.

"Out of the three team mates that Kakashi's father saved, two of the bear the surname Uchiha, and the last one have close ties with the Uchiha clan." The end of my mouth curled up slightly when I said it. _Kukukuku.. Uchiha.. You're not fit to have me in your household._ Obito looked shocked at this information, but I continued nonetheless. "This would also partially explain Kakashi's behaviour towards you, Obito, because you bear the same surname as the ones that framed his father." _Mah, Kakashi knows that I'm an Uchiha, ever since that day, but he also knows that I care shit about that surname.._

-The Next Morning-

"_Kuso_.. Still.. Freaking.. Sore.." I yawned as I stretched, and hissed in pain. I then muttered swear words under my breath as the three kids wake up, earning a whack from Minato. I then rubbed my head and took out an apple from my pouch.

"Where the heck did you get it?!" Obito exclaimed, amazed that I just pulled out an apple like that. I shrugged and threw them an apple each, and I continued munching on mine. Minato then gave me a look.

"Sealing scroll." I finally said when Minato's stare became too creepy. He nodded and began eating.

"Let's head out." He said after everyone finished their apple. I was happily slurping a packet drink by then. "_Kami_ now I finally know why you wanted Kushina to teach you _fūinjutsu_.." Minato exclaimed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You just jelly that you never thought about this." I stuck out a tongue at him and continued drinking. Obito's shoulders then started shaking, and Minato looked awkward. I then sighed and threw drinks at them again. "We can walk while we drink."

We stopped inside a bamboo forest, and Minato started briefing us. "From here on out, we'll split into two groups. Everyone, do your best. It was only by chance that the enemy from yesterday was scouting by himself. Be careful."

"So let's get going, captain!" Surprisingly, Obito was the one who spoke up. Rin and Kakashi looked surprised, and Minato looked reliefed. Me? I threw a sweet at him while hiding a smile. He caught it and put it in his pouch before giving me a smile.

"Yosh. Let's go!" Minato then raised up his right hand. "Scatter!" Then everyone began running all over the place. Well, that's how I see those three. All over the place. Heheheh. We then began a tiring (for them) journey across the forest, and I spotted enemy chakra when we were walking on water.

-Third Person POV-

"Hey.. Mahiru hasn't returned yet since he went to scout, but it's not like he could've been beaten by those brats."

"I'll go and ask them. _Ninpou: Meisaigakure._"

-Yuki POV-

_Hoh. One of them moved._ Random bamboo sticks then flew towards us, but Obito got them with the Great Fireball Jutsu. The bamboo sticks then dropped into the water, and the fire extinguished, creating steam. _If I remember correctly, they will go after Rin, because she's a girl, and I'm wearing a bloody vest._ A guy then appeared in front of us, and Kakashi took him on. I then do the Body Replacement Jutsu and replaced myself with Rin, and sure enough, a hand grabbed on to me. Rin screamed when I did the jutsu, and the boys looked back.

"I'll hold on to this one." He said, and the other guy came here. After that, we disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-Rin POV-

"Damn it!" Obito swore as he ran after Yuki. I just stared helplessly at the place where she once stood. _She saved me.. She sacrificed herself to save me.._ Tears then began to plop down on my face.

"Obito, don't go after them!" Kakashi said, and my eyes widened.

"What?! Do you even realise what you're saying?" Obito turned around and asked Kakashi.

"Yeah.. The three of us will continue the mission."

"But, Yuki.. What about Yuki?!"

"Yuki comes later. The enemy wants to know our aim. They won't kill her right away. Luckily, on top of that, Yuki is a medical ninja. Even as a prisoner, she should be treated well, as long as she provides medical treatment to the enemy. Most importantly, the problem is the enemy discovering our aim. If that information leaks, they'll immediately make preparations to guard the bridge. If that happens, the mission will become too difficult."

"What you're saying doesn't take Yuki's safety into account! What would happen if those guys just now were simply some stupid underlings? Right now, rather than the mission, rescuing Yuki takes priority!"

"As a shinobi, even if you have to sacrifice your comrades, accomplishing the mission is essential. That is the rules. If this mission fails, the war will be prolonged, and many more sacrifices may occur. Besides, Yuki is not only a medical ninja, but a Jonin, and a student of Tsunade-sama, she will handle her situation well."

"That might be true, but that's only speculation! Can you really throw away a comrade who went through life and death with you so easily?! Whenever you and I were injured, Yuki and Rin would always save us with their medical ninjutsu! If it wasn't for them, we'd have been dead long ago!"

"That was their duty." Obito punched Kakashi at this point, and tears were already streaming down my face. _How could he.. I know that his father's death impacted him, but I didn't know that he thought of us that way.._

"I hate you, after all!" Obito shouted.

"I don't care if you hate me. I'm the captain. You must obey my instructions. No matter what the situation, if the squad is scattered, the decisions are made by one person. That's why the rules that squad members must follow the instructions of their captain exists. Obito, you don't have any power, and that's why I'm the squad's captain."

Obito then pulled Kakashi up. "So then, why do you refuse to save Yuki?! Only you have the power to save our comrade, right?!"

"If you let your emotions run free and fail an important mission, you're going to end up regretting it. That's why the rule was made that shinobi should surpress their emotions. You should understand." Kakashi's voice was monotonous, and I hated it. _This isn't the Kakashi that I know of.._

"Yuki.. Yuki gave you sweets because she knows of your sufferings! She wanted you to be happy! She saved you yesterday from the enemy nin! She lectured you because she was concerned about you! How could you do this.." Obito let go of Kakashi at this point, and I was still frozen in my place.

"Sweets are for little kids.. I already threw them away. But like I said yesterday, if you accept unnecessary things, it'll just become useless luggage."

"Unnecessary things..?" Kakashi then nodded his head. _He threw away Yuki's present..? Even if it's really unnecessary, he should at least keep it.. It's the thought that counts.._

"It's necessary for a shinobi to act as a tool to complete the mission. Things like emotions are unnecessary."

"Are you really serious?" Obito's voice sounded rough, and Kakashi just stared blankly at him. "Is this how you really feel?"

Kakashi looked away, before turning back to Obito. "Yeah, that's right."

"That's it. You and I were like water and oil from the beginning. I'm going to rescue Yuki!" Obito then began to walk away.

"You don't understand anything! What will happen to those who break the rules?" Obito then stopped and turned around.

"I believe that the White Fang was a true hero, although those in my clan slandered him. It's true that in the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are called trash. But.. Those who don't care about their friends are even worse than trash. If I'm that kind of trash, then I'll break the rules! If that's not what a true shinobi is, then I'll crush that idea of a shinobi." Obito then turned back. "Rin, what are you going to do?"

"I am going with Obito. Yuki.. Yuki knew that the ninja was coming for me, and she saved me.. And she made Tsunade-sama take me in as her discipline.. So.. So I'm going to rescue her.."

-Minato POV-

"So you're finally here." A Konoha shinobi said as I landed.

"What's the status?" I asked the shinobi. _Somehow I'm getting a bad feeling.._

"There's about fifty enemies. On the other hand, we're down to four men." I surveyed the battlefield, and the bodies of Konoha ninjas were everywhere. I then laid down all of my kunai on the ground.

"Everyone, please throw these kunai at the enemy's side concurrently. Afterwards, I'll take care of this by myself." I then turned to face the enemy.

"No matter what, that's just insane."

"Shut up and do as he says. We'll be able to see Konoha's Yellow Flash in action now. Don't blink, even for a second."

-Kakashi POV-

"Tch." I stopped on a tree branch and looked at my right shoulder. _That's the place where the katana slit her, right..?_ I then thought back to all the moments that we spent together as a team. _Yuki.. She's a weird one.. Quiet, but always manage to pull pranks without anyone getting angry at her. Not to mention what I saw on that night.. A merciless killer, striking her foes with red in her eyes.. Quiet, but caring, although her way of caring is uncommon.._

_"But.. Those who don't care about their friends are even worse than trash."_ Obito's last words to me before we parted pulled me back to the present. _I'm going to save her.. Then bomb the bridge later.._ With that thought, I turned behind and followed Obito's trail.

-Obito POV-

_We've found them! Calm down! We can do this!_ I pumped myself mentally. "Obito, what do we do now? We can't just charge inside and rescue Yuki.." Rin said worriedly beside me.

"Err.. Right.. I haven't thought about that.." I said sheepishly. I only thought of rescuing Yuki, and not about how. Rin sighed and face palmed. "Let's just charge in and rescue her!" I then took out a kunai. "Yosh. Let's go!"

"Go where?" A voice then appeared from behind.

Random changing POVs lolol. Everything's random.


	8. Chapter 6: Third Shinobi World War (2)

-Obito POV-

_Shit.. How.._ I pulled Rin behind me as the man slashed, but someone suddenly appeared in front of me and took down the man. "K-Kakashi! Why did you..?" My mind was swirling by now. _He said that he would continue with the mission, why is he here?_

"Mah, I couldn't leave this to a crybaby ninja and a medical ninja, right?" Kakashi turned his head slightly and answered me.

"That silver hair, and that blade with the white chakra light.. Could you be.. the White Fang of Konoha?!" The enemy exclaimed, and I sweat dropped severely. _Oi oi. No matter how you look at it, Kakashi's still a kid! How the hell could he be the White Fang?!_

"This is a memento of my father."

"I see, you're the White Fang's brat. Then I have nothing to fear." The enemy then disappeared after saying that, and I tensed. _I have Rin to protect, and Yuki to rescue. Kakashi can't handle this alone! See.. I have to see him..!_

"I'd say you have courage, to kidnap me, Konoha's Celestial Lady." A cold voice then came out from the cave.

-Yuki POV-

I placed a genjutsu on the two guys so that they thought that they have caught Rin, and not me. Then they took me to a cave and tried to place me under a genjutsu. I almost laughed. I mean, who are they kidding?! They are trying to place an Uchiha under a genjutsu!

"I'll go clean up. Continue with the genjutsu and keep trying to get information from her in the meantime. _Meisagakure no Jutsu._" The man with the bandanna said as he went out. _Ah.. Obito came. I have to hurry._

"Pitiful human." I spoke after the man went out, and the other one looked at me, shocked. "Pitiful human.. Didn't your teachers teach you that it's useless to place an Uchiha under a genjutsu?" I raised my head and revealed my Sharingan. "Especially an Uchiha who had trained under all three of the Sannins." I then snapped the ropes binding my body.

"You.. You're Konoha's Celestial Lady..!" The man gulped and tried to run, but I ended his life. Then I concealed my Sharingan with a genjutsu, so that they would appear normal to other people, as I don't want Obito and Rin to find out about my little 'secret' yet.

"Poor human.. I guess I'm on Iwagakure's meet-and-run list too." I smirked slightly as I walked out of the cave. Then I saw the trio. Obito was protecting Rin, and Kakashi had his blade out. "I'd say you have courage, to kidnap me, Konoha's Celestial Lady." I said coldly, and Obito turned to me, relieved.

"I believe that I'm on Iwagakure's meet-and-run list, just like Minato-sensei. I pray that you find a weaker enemy in your next life after you die." _Time to show off._ I then sent a kunai in the man's direction, missing him on purpose. I could see him smirk with my Sharingan, and the sides of my mouth lifted as I transported to the kunai.

"Flying Thunder.." Was all the man could say before I slit his throat with the same kunai.

"Piss me off, and I'll bash you myself." I declared just as the man fell lifelessly on the ground. "Yo. What happened to the mission?" I waved to Kakashi, and he turned away.

"Eto.. I thought that you need rescuing.." Obito admitted shepishly, and I smiled.

"Nah. I have the kunai, afterall. And besides, my mission is to protect the three of you, don't sweat on it." I twirled it around with my fingers, and a look of realisation crossed Obito's face.

"Thank _kami_ you're alright!" Rin ran towards me and hugged me tightly. I patted her back and comforted her. _She must have felt bad that I took her place.. At least I prevented Obito's death.._

"Wait.. What's with the Celestial Lady thingy?" Obito asked, confused. Kakashi looked at me curiously too.

"Page 100." I then threw the man's Bingo Book towards Obito, and he read it out.

"Name: Yuki, surname unknown.  
Nickname: The Celestial Lady  
Age: 10  
Traits: Black hair, black eyes. Carries a set of keys around.  
Rank: Jonin  
Village: Konohagakure  
Clan: Unknown

Biography: Rescued by Konoha's Yellow Flash, and became a kunoichi of Konohagakure. Genin at 12, Chunin at 13, and Jonin at 14. Student of all three Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade.

Registration ID: 714893  
Date of Birth: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Height: 120cm  
Weight: 23kg  
Kekkei Genkai: Unknown

Mission completed: Unknown  
Danger meter: S-rank, permission to give up mission if met.

Weapons: Summons using keys  
Special Ability: Unknown"

"_What the hell_." I said immediately. "They don't know my date of birth and my blood type, but knows my height and weight?! This is getting creepy." I shuddered and Rin laughed. I then whispered to Rin. "Beware, Rin. We have stalkers and pedophiles _everywhere_. The heck did they get information on a 10-year-old anyway!" I exclaimed the last sentence loudly, and Obito laughed.

"Back to taicho-san." I then did a fake bow towards Kakashi and he rolled his eyes.

"Back to our mission then." Kakashi said and we followed him.

"Obito, congratulations on awakening your Sharingan." I deactivated mine and said to him.

"Thanks. Wait, WHAT?!" Obito replied half-heartedly, before realising what I just said. "I awakened my Sharingan?" He whispered, and I passed him a mirror from somewhere.

"Where the heck.. Nevermind.." Kakashi then started asking, and I showed him a scroll and he face palmed. "Why the heck do you bring these type of things during missions anyway.." He muttered, but I ignored him.

"Now gimme back my mirror." Obito was laughing like he has gone mad, and I took the chance to snatch back my mirror. "Kakashi." I narrowed my eyes and took out my key ring from my pouch. He then nodded, having sensed the same thing as me.

"Come out now, come to mama." I taunted as I twirled my key ring around my finger, and Kakashi smirked slightly. "Rin, you might need to take care of Obito for a while. I don't think his sanity is coming back soon." I said without turning back, and I sensed Rin slap Obito. _Ouch._ I winced slightly and Obito snapped back.

"Wh.. What?" Obito looked around confusedly, and Rin apologised to him.

"We have company, Obito. It's time to show that you're an elite." The enemies then came out, and _hell_. There are like twenty of them. "We're fucked." I muttered, and Rin gulped. We then took out our kunai and stood in formation.

"Given the situation, you're still going to fight? It's no wonder that you were able to get so far into enemy lands undetected with such determination." One of the Iwa ninjas said, and I smirked.

"Kakashi, Obito. Wanna bet who kill the most?" I said, and they nodded. "_Open! The Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!_"

"Ojou-sama~ What do you want this time~" Taurus appeared and I sweat dropped slightly.

"Please protect Rin. We're gonna get rough. I wanted to summon Aquarius, but she's going to complain about the water quality, and that's troublesome. *sigh* When am I going to collect all 12 keys anyway.. Troublesome job.."

"Are you underestimating us, _girl_?" The lead ninja said.

"No, I am not. But I believe that you are underestimating Konoha's Celestial Lady." I then threw a kunai at him and teleported there to slit his throat. "I've got the head!"

"No fair! You didn't wait for me!" Obito said and he took on another opponent. Kakashi rolled his eyes and went to another. A few tried to go for Rin, but Taurus stopped them, and I ended them.

"Kakashi, the kunai that sensei gave you.. Take it out.." I said breathlessly after a while. _The hell.. Their numbers didn't decrease at all.. I don't want to use my last resort.._

"I _knew_ something was wrong!" A familiar voice sounded seconds later.

"Sensei, get those three out first.. I can still manage.." I said as I slit one more throat.

"Are you out of your mind?! Sensei, get Rin and Obito out first. I'll help her. Obito's almost out of chakra." Kakashi took out one enemy behind me, and I laughed.

"I don't remember saying that my sanity still lives with me, so yeah. I'm outta my mind."

"I'll be back soon. Just.. Just hang on for a few seconds." Minato said worriedly, and I sensed that he had gone.

"Thank you, Taurus. Now you can go back. My chakra.." I screamed and Taurus went back. "Can't use Sharingan, or else I'll blow them up by now.. I still need to find all the Gold Keys.. It won't be a problem, but what if Loki was banished too..? How the hell would I find him..?" I muttered under my breath, and Kakashi seemed to hear me.

"What are you talking about?! Concentrate!"

"I'm back!" Minato's voice sounded and someone grabbed me. I then appeared back at the boulder where we camped, and I dropped on the ground, panting.

"Yuki! Are you alright?!" Rin then rushed towards me, but I stopped her.

"Obito and Kakashi first. I'm a medical ninja." I waved her away, and formed a seal. "_Infūin: Kai._" The rhombus on my forehead then spread, and I use the excess chakra to heal myself. After I finished, I helped Rin with Obito and Kakashi, as she doesn't have enough chakra. "Thank _kami_ I still have enough." I heaved a sigh of relief after I finished and sealed up my chakra again. "Go bomb the bridge yourself. I'm gonna 'sleep' for a while." Then I fainted from exhaustion.

-Third Person POV-

The Third Great Ninja War. With the deaths of many nameless shinobi, the war had finally ended. And with its end, great legends emerged. Stories of heroes that would be heard throughout generations. The battle of the Kannabi Bridge. That day gave birth to a hero in Konoha, who possess the Sharingan. However, that time was short-lived..

-Few weeks later, Kakashi POV-

"Sensei! Yuki got kidnapped again!" Rin ran towards us, and I stiffened slightly. _Kidnapped twice in a row? What bad luck.._ "Kiri ninjas took her.. It seems that they want to do something with her!"

"You three go and find out what's going on. Kakashi's leader. I'll get support." Minato-sensei ordered immediately, and we scattered. The war has ended, and we're cleaning up after it. Our team was on a mission, and it seemed that Yuki got herself into trouble.

"Rin, why did they take her?" I asked, wanting to get my facts right.

"I.. I don't know.. They just came in.. Yuki then pushed me away and said that she'll come back soon.. I think she knows what they're going to do.." Rin sobbed as she explained, and Obito patted her back.

"What do you think she mean?" Obito asked me.

"I don't know.. This whole thing sounds fishy to me.." I said, not getting Yuki's meaning. _What does she mean that she will come back soon..? Why would the Kiri ninjas let her come back..? And how is she going to come back? Is she knew what would happen, why did she go with them?_ Various thoughts flew through my mind as I hurried.

"There she is!" Obito suddenly pointed, and we stopped in front of her. She was walking slowly, with her head lowered, and I could sense that something was wrong. "Yuki, are you okay? Why is your chakra weird?" Obito asked immediately, concerned.

"Shit.. Why did you three come.. Go back immediately.." She pushed us away and continued walking with her head down. "Go back to sensei.. I'm okay.."

"What do you mean that you're okay?" I grabbed her arm and she lifted her head slightly, and I could see her Sharingan.

"Just go, Kakashi.. You're not supposed to be here.." She pulled away and I stood, frozen.

"Kakashi, what's wrong with her?" Rin asked worriedly.

"We're bringing you back to Konoha, and that's final." I grabbed her again, but she side-stepped and took out a kunai.

"If you come near me again, I'll commit suicide. _Go. Back. To. Konoha. Yourself._" She then placed the kunai at her neck, and the sharp tip pierced her skin.

"What do we have here.. A touching love story?" A low voice sounded from the way that Yuki came, and she cursed.

"_You piece of shit._" She spat out venomously. "First kidnapping me when I was eight, and now when I'm twelve. Don't you fuckers have anything better to do than kidnapping?" Her head is still lowered, and she seemed like she doesn't want us to see her Sharingan.

"Actually, no, we really don't have anything better to do than kidnapping." Another man appeared, and they taunted us.

"Go back and get Minato-sensei. He's one of the people who can help me right now." Yuki said quietly, and I turned to her, alarmed. "You wouldn't dare to kill me, would you? Since you did that to me.. Your only role is to hurry me back to Konohagakure, where you can unleash your fucking plan." _What is she talking about? What plan?_

"Smart girl, but not smart enough. We also received orders to kill if necessary."

"Are you sure that you can kill the Celestial Lady without suffering any damage yourself? I can drag the both of you with me when I die." _Drip._ A trickle of blood appeared at the side of Yuki's mouth.

"Sensei will be coming with reinforcements soon. Our mission right now is to protect you." I said firmly and pulled out my blade.

"Hoh.. The White Fang's son, an Uchiha, and a medic.. This is getting interesting.." A third voice sounded, female this time, and she walked out from behind those two men.

"Ah, crap.. I don't have enough chakra already.. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" A small toad then appeared. "Tell the pervy ossan to come quickly, or he'll be retrieving our corpses when reinforcements arrive.." The toad croaked, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It seems that you don't learn, kid." The first man said while shaking his head. "Get them." The two then attacked us, but all Yuki did was dodge.

"I'm sorry that I have to trouble you again then, ex-ANBU captain Momochi." Yuki said as she dodged, and sighed. "Seems like I can't hide these anymore.." She then raised her head and deflected a kunai.

"Yuki.. _Omai_.." Obito was in shock, but that didn't stop him from dodging and attacking.

"I am no longer an Uchiha ever since I was eight, after Fugaku fucking sold me." She said emotionlessly as she punched the female, and she flew a long distance. "Are you forgetting that I'm the discipline of all three Sannins?"

"Then we'll deal with these three brats first. I'll see how long it would be before you give in to its power." The first man, identified by Momochi spoke, and Yuki's face turned into one of disgust.

"Didn't your _kage_ tell you that the Sharingan can control it? I wonder how you became ANBU captain with your intelligence." Yuki retorted, and I smiled slightly under my mask, at Momochi's furious expression. "Kakashi! Watch out!" Yuki's warning came out too late. Momochi appeared in front of me suddenly and slashed at my left eye. "_Kisama.._" Yuki growled as she attacked Momochi while I stumbled back.

"I'll take care of your injury." Rin came to me immediately, and Obito defended the two of us difficulty. "I'm sorry, Kakashi.. Your left eye is permanently blind.. I did the best I could.." Rin's voice wavered slightly, and I patted her shoulder, showing her that I'm fine with it.

"Tch. _Open! The Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!_ Defend Kakashi and Rin." Yuki touched one of her keys and ordered, but she coughed out blood after that.

"Hmm.. Just a bit more until you break, girl. How does it feel, being so near the brink of death?" Momochi taunted.

"_Urusei._ It's none of your business." Yuki panted, and Obito suddenly screamed.

"MY EYES..!" He stumbled backwards and held both hands up to his eyes. "It hurts.. It hurts..!"

"Tch. To think that he would activate them now of all times.." Yuki muttered. Then the female took the chance to stab Obito. "OBITO!" She screamed, and more blood came out from her mouth.

"*cough cough* Rin.. Transfer my.. Sharingan to Kakashi.. Take it as a.. *cough* belated gift.. Sorry, Yuki.. Seems like I.. I would be.. *cough* the first to go.. *cough*" Obito staggered towards me with a smile on his lips, and I couldn't stop the tears coming out from my eyes.. _Obito.. You're still thinking about the Jonin present at this time..?! Omai.._

Rin did as he said, with shaky hands, and I could see with my left eye again. "Now now, medics are really troublesome, don't you think?" The same female appeared behind Rin and stabbed again. I stared, my body frozen, as Rin's blood dripped on my face. She whispered my name, and gave me a contented smile before falling on the ground.

"NO!" Yuki screamed. Then, I saw it. The pattern in Yuki's eyes changed. The tomoes joined together and formed a new, complicated pattern. "I'll lend you my body for now, to kill these three idiots. Don't try to fight for the control afterwards, you know perfectly well that I can seal you up permanently, until I die."

A blue colour chakra then came out of Yuki, covering her body like a coat, and the chakra formed a tail behind her. "I know what to do even if you don't say it, girl. It's been such a long time since I last came out. I don't want to spoil the fun." Yuki then spoke, but her tone was different. "It's these three, right? So weak.."

She then appeared behind the female, and threw her against a large tree with her chakra tail. "This one killed your friends.." After that, she appeared behind the other guy, and her chakra tail wrapped around his neck, suffocating him. "This one injured your friends.." Lastly, she appeared in front of Momochi. "This one committed hideous acts towards you.." She then toyed around with him, then stopped suddenly. "The reinforcements that you called for has arrived, girl. I'll be going back now. Call me again when something fun happens." Yuki snapped Momochi's neck, and the chakra coat vanished. She then dropped on the ground, unconscious.

_I was a by-stander all along.. I was watching, but I couldn't do anything.. I am weak.. It's because of my weakness that I couldn't protect my friends.. Obito.. I will remember your words for life.. Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who don't care about their friends are worse than trash.. Thank you, Obito, for teaching me that.. Rin.. You were always the meditator between Obito and me, and healing us without a complain.. Nothing escapes your eyes, not even the smallest injury.. I'm sorry that I couldn't respond to your feelings.. I am trash.. I don't deserve you.. I couldn't even protect you, or Obito, or Yuki.._

"Kakashi!" A familiar voice snapped me out of my trance. "What happened?" I turned around slowly, and saw Minato-sensei looking worriedly at me. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. Only tears fell down my face. I couldn't feel anything. No emotions, no nothing. My eyelids then became heavy, and I fell on the ground.

-Minato POV-

"Kakashi!" I shouted, taking in the massive gore scene. It was taking me all my effort to not puke. "What happened?" Kakashi turned around slowly, and I saw his left eye. A scar ran over it, and his eye is now a Sharingan. _No.. It can't be.._ Kakashi then fell on the ground. I went to him immediately, reliefed that he just fainted.

"Minato, what happened here..? Yuki sent me a SOS toad and I came immediately.." Sensei's voice sounded behind me, and I shook my head.

"I don't know.. Rin came to us, saying that Yuki was kidnapped.. I sent these three to rescue her immediately, and I just arrived.." My voice was shaking. _If I didn't send these three here.. None of this would've happened.. It's my fault.._

"I think I should explain." Yuki's voice suddenly appeared, and I turned to the direction of her voice. A blue chakra coat covered her, and a tail was waving lazily behind. My eyes widened at the sight. _No.. No way.._

"I am the Sanbi. The Kirigakure ninjas kidnapped this girl and sealed me inside her, so that I could cause havoc in Konohagakure once she returns. To ensure the success of this plan, they sent several Jonin and ANBU-level shinobi after us, but they were all killed by this girl. Three survived, however, two guys and a girl. I think one of them was called Momochi. Momochi took out Kakashi's left eye, and the female killed Obito. He asked Rin to transplant his left eye to Kakashi before he died, and when the job was done, the female killed Rin. My jinchuuriki know that she couldn't win, so she let me out, and I did the job for her. Ask her if you want to know more. Also, you'd better put a better seal on me. Although I have no intention to take over now and then, but do it just as a precaution. And you might want to look into her injury. Her physical condition isn't good, and she almost exhausted her chakra by defending Kakashi."

Yuki then floated towards me, and stopped a few feet away. "I'm going back to sleep.. It's been so long since I exercised, and I'm tired.." The chakra coat then disappeared, and I caught her before she fell on the ground.

"The Sanbi is right. Her condition isn't so good.." I checked Yuki's condition to make sure that the Sanbi didn't lie to us. "Sensei, I think you should strengthen the seal. I'm not skilled enough." I laid her gently on the ground, and sensei nodded.

"Yeah.. Tsunade's going to kill me when we get back.." Sensei sighed, then put a seal on Yuki's stomach. "You carry her and the boy. I'll take the dead.." Sensei said afterwards, and he sighed again.

"Wait. Where's Obito's body?!" I said as I checked the battlefield. "The Sanbi said that Rin transplanted his eye, so his body should be next to Rin and Kakashi. But I only see Rin and Kakashi.. Where did his body go?!"

"The person who took his body must be highly skilled, because I didn't notice either.. Man, I'm getting old.." Sensei sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll take the girl then.. Rin, was it?" Sensei then picked up Rin's body, and I looked away. She had a smile on her face even when she died, it breaks my heart just to look at her. "Let's go now, Minato. The enemy might come again."

"Hai.." I piggybacked Kakashi and carried Yuki princess-style. The walk back to the village was solemn, both sensei and I didn't speak until we reach the village gates. Tsunade-sama was already waiting for us, and she scowled when she see us.

"Hospital. Now." I followed her to the hospital, not saying a word. I don't know what to say. I failed as a parent, and as a sensei. "Put them down." Tsunade-sama ordered as we entered one of the rooms in the Restricted Area. I gently placed Yuki down on the nearest bed, then Kakashi at the second one. I then stood by the door, knowing that I would only be a nuisance to Tsunade-sama.

"Kakashi is fine, he fainted from shock. The eye transplant is also okay. He'll wake up latest by tomorrow night, and he needs to rest for a few weeks." Tsunade-sama said after checking Kakashi. "Yuki.. Her _Mangekyō Sharingan_ just awoken, got made into junchuuriki, and almost depleted her chakra reserve.. She needs at least a week before she wakes up, and that is under my care." Tsunade-sama sighed deeply after checking Yuki. "Poor child.." She carressed Yuki's face and planted a kiss on her forehead.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding. "Can Kushina and I come and visit?" I asked, knowing that we would still sneak in and visit even if Tsunade-sama said 'no'. She then rolled her eyes.

"If I said 'no' you'd probably try to sneak in, and get caught in the process. Get Kushina to teach her how to control the tailed beast, although I know that her Sharingan have the same effect."

I scratched the side of my face awkwardly when she pointed out my intent, then I bowed to her. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"She's also my discipline, there's no need for you to thank me."

"Then I guess I'll go back and tell Kushina now.." I winced slightly when I said Kushina's name. Her temper can be so.. infuriating at times. Tsunade-sama then gave me a smile and shooed me out of the room.

-Tsunade POV-

I gave Minato a smile and shooed him out of the room. "You're awake already, aren't you?" I asked without turning to the bed.

"Yeah.. Sorry that I made you worried, sensei.." A weak voice came from the bed near the door. "Obito.. Rin.. It's my fault.. It's because I'm weak.."

"It's not your fault. They died because they wanted to." I said firmly as I sat down at the side of Yuki's bed, and my mind travelled back to the past. _Nawaki.. Dan.._

"If I'm stronger then they don't have the need to die.. I want to become strong.. I want to protect everybody.." Yuki whispered as she pulled her legs closer to her, and my heart pains at this sight. I then hugged her without thinking. She froze when I touched her, but she didn't push me away. "Sensei.. I will become stronger.. Right..?" I could bearly hear her last word, and I patted her back soothingly.

"Yes, you will. You will surpass me and become the strongest and most beauticul kunoichi. Then you can protect everyone. I believe in you." I whispered back into her ear, and I could feel the cloth around my shoulder area getting wet.

"_Arigatou, sensei.._" Yuki sniffled and she hugged me back. I continued patting her back, until she fell asleep. I then laid her down on the bed, careful that I don't wake her.

"Sensei, what now..? This child has been made the junchuuriki of the Sanbi.."

"I don't know, Tsunade.. I don't know.. But I will protect her from the council, until she becomes strong enough to defend herself.. I will do so, even if it costs me this hat."

Silence then filled the room. "Thank you, sensei.."

Heheheh guess who's in the conversation after Yuki slept? ^^


	9. Chapter 7: Joining of ANBU

Slight change: Yuki and Kakashi are going to be 14-years-old, 2 years older than the original series. This is essential for my plot to take place. I've changed the previous chapters, but I don't know if I missed out some of it or not. Therefore, sorry for the inconvenience caused!

-Third Person POV-

"Accept this from the Hokage!" Shikaku threw a scroll across the border to the Iwa ninjas and continued after their leader caught it. "Deliver it to Tsuchikage-sama and relay to him that we desire an immediate response!"

"There's no need to deliver anything to him! We'll give you your answer right here!" The leader then gave an evil grin, and the Iwa ninjas prepared to attack. Shikaku looked pissed at this sudden turn of the event, and a voice suddenly appeared from Suna's border.

"Sometimes it's best not to be so hasty." All ninjas turned to Suna's border, and discovered a lot of Suna ninjas waiting for orders. In front of them, stood a familiar man.

"_Nani? Yondaime Kazekage?_ Why is Sunagakure here?" An Iwa ninja then panicked.

"This is Sunagakure's territory. It would be unwise to have an incident occur here. We'll put down any sparks that rain down over us." The Kazekage then took a step forward. "Suna will move accordingly, as Suna. Remember that, whatever you decide to do."

"_San_!" The Iwa leader then said, realising that they couldn't start a mini-war.

-Iwa Meeting Room-

"What about the request to enter into the peace treaty?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"Naturally, it will be turned down." An elder replied.

"Whatever Konohagakure negotiates with Sunagakure, nothing will change the unity of Iwagakure." Another elder then said, and the rest agreed.

"Silence!" The Tsuchikage then said, and all eyes turned on him. "Naturally, I am proud of the unity of Iwagakure. However.. With the pride on our line, we sent 1000 of our shinobi. And I heard that it took just one of them, the Yellow Flash, to stop the invasion. And that's the reality of it."

-Yuki POV, Dango Shop, Konohagakure-

"I hear they're going to enter into a peace treaty with Iwagakure."

"How much faith can we put into a single piece of paper?"

"That's for sure."

"You guys, think about the burden on Sandaime-sama!"

"In any case, the long, great war will be over for now."

"Let's toast with some dango!"

"Oi! Kakashi! Want to join us for some dango?" Guy waved at Kakashi, who walked past the Dango Shop. Kakashi took a look at them, then continued walking. "He's not too sociable these days."

"Is something bothering him?"

"Well, you can't expect him to be jumping for joy."

"Are you talking about Obito and Rin?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah.. That would definitely leave a hole in your heart.." Asuma then replied him.

"I'm done. Let's go, Yoruichi.." I stood up and left the shop, not wanting to hear anymore. _It's my fault.. I'll be guilt-ridden for life.._ "Judging at this point of time, Orochimaru should be recommended already.. I guess I'll go look for him."

-Third Person POV, Hokage Meeting Room-

"Well done!" The male advisor said.

"We can breathe a sigh of relief for a while." The female advisor continued.

"Are you satisfied with an agreement like this?" Danzō then said, and both elders looked at him. "To forgive Iwagakure's actions and drop our demands for compensation. It's as though we lost the war!" He then looked sharply at the Hokage.

"What do you think, Hiruzen?" The male advisor then asked.

"Continuing the war any further would be disastrous for the already exhausted Konoha. It's a step towards finding common ground-" Hiruzen then got interrupted by Danzō, who banged his fist on the table.

"Many of my friends gave their life for this great war! It's like they died in vain!"

"And I assume full responsibility for that."

"How will you take responsibility?"

"I intend to step down as Sandaime Hokage, and have Yondaime Hokage installed."

-Fire Daimyo Meeting Room-

"How regrettable.. Sandaime Hokage was doing a fine job.." The Fire Daimyo said as he fanned himself, when Danzō looked sharply at him, and he shivered.

"Truth to be told, Sandaime was too soft, and he allowed the village to be pushed into a corner. We need a Hokage who will change things, and enforce the laws of the shinobi. We need someone like that."

"And? Is there such a person?"

"I recommend Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin."

"What do you think, Sandaime?"

"Orochimaru is truly a genius in this age of war. However, a sinister will and greed lurk deep behind those eyes. Such a person cannot be given the duty of Hokage."

"Sandaime!" Danzō then protested immediately, but Hiruzen ignored him.

"I recommend Namikaze Minato."

"A pupil of Jiraiya.. In other words, a discipline of your discipline." The female advisor then said.

"A man so skilled, he's nicknamed the Yellow Flash." The male advisor then continued.

"Oh~" The Fire Daimyo then looked interested, but Danzō stood up.

"Minato is still too young." The Daimyo covered his mouth with his fan, and Hiruzen stood up.

"He emerged victorious at the Battle of Kannabi Bridge, and distinguished himself by leading the way to the end of the Third Shinobi World War."

"I oppose!" The two men then stared at each other, refusing to give in.

"What about the rest of you?" The Fire Daimyo then asked, and everyone nodded.

-Hokage Room-

Minato knelt down in front of Hiruzen. "I believe that you will carry on the Will of Fire. So I want to entrust you with the future of Konoha, and the shinobi world. You will accept, won't you?"

"I shall do my best to serve your trust, Sandaime."

"I wished I could have passed this on under better circumstances.. What lies ahead is not peaceful."

"I'm prepared for it."

"Good. I know you can do it."

-Minato House-

Kushina was busy cooking, and Minato smiled when he looked at her. Then Kushina turned behind. "What are you doing there? What did Sandaime-sama want with you?" Kushina then walked towards Minato.

"Well.."

"Did you get scolded? So what? Don't worry about it, ya know!"

"Well, it wasn't like that.."

"Then what?"

"The old man asked him if he wants to be Yondaime Hokage." Yuki then entered the house, with Yoruichi following behind her.

"Oh really? Don't mind the Hokage- What?! What did you just say?!" Kushina then turned to Yuki, shock written all over her face.

"I've been named Yondaime Hokage." Minato then smiled.

"Congratulations!" Kushina then jumped on top of Minato.

"Oi oi!" Minato then struggled as Yuki poured a cup of water.

"Thank you very much for all your hard work." Kushina then got down and said seriously.

"_Arigatou._ How did you know anyway, Yuki?"

"I went to Orochimaru-nii-san's place just now. He won't fight for the Hokage place, don't worry.."

-Yuki POV, Orochimaru's Lab-

"Nii-san, are you going to fight for the Hokage place?" I asked as Orochimaru did his experiments.

"Do you want me to?" He asked me back.

"Nope. I want Minato-sensei to be Hokage.. Did Danzō got a hold on _those_ experiments?" Orochimaru stopped for a second, then continued his experiments. "Danzō is a bitch.. If nii-san become Hokage then he'll use _those_ experiments to blackmail you, and Konohagakure will be his.. I don't want that.. So it would be better if Minato-sensei become Hokage.. Nii-san, don't be angry.." I swung my legs on the chair that I'm sitting on. Strangely, the only place that I could act as someone my age is with Orochimaru.

"I'm not angry, Yuki-chan. It's just that what you said makes sense.." Orochimaru then sighed and stopped what he was doing. "Danzō hasn't found out yet, but he's getting close."

"That's why I told you to camouflage your hideout better, nii-san. That man would do anything and everything to get the Hokage title." Orochimaru then rubbed my hair.

"I really wanted to experiment on the Uchiha's _kekkei genkai_.."

"Don't worry. You just need to wait for a few more years.. They're planning to overthrow the Hokage. Stupid idiots, they are. You want a sweet?" I then took out a sweet from my pouch and handed it to Orochimaru. "You can experiment on their dead bodies all you like, but don't touch Itachi-chan and his younger brother. Those two are the only relatives that I admit."

"Hai hai." Orochimaru then ate the sweet. "You better go now, Danzō's coming soon. I'll announce that I give up Hokage seat, okay?"

"Thank you, nii-san." I then hugged him. "If.. If you really need to betray the village, try not to kill anyone, kay? Just hurt them bad, no killing.."

"I promise, Yuki-chan. Now go." Orochimaru then ushered me out of a secret door, and I went back to Minato-sensei's house, knowing that he'll also be back soon.

"Eto.. Minato-sensei's house is this way.." I came out of a tree hole, and climbed on top to check where I am. I always managed to get out at different places everytime I went there, and it's getting quite irritating. "Let's go, Yoruichi. I wonder what oka-san cooked for dinner.."

"Well, it wasn't like that.."

"Then what?"

"The old man asked him if he wants to be Yondaime Hokage." I said when I entered the house, with Yoruichi following behind her.

"Oh really? Don't mind the Hokage- What?! What did you just say?!" Kushina then turned to me, shock written all over her face.

"I've been named Yondaime Hokage." Minato then smiled.

"Congratulations!" Kushina then jumped on top of Minato.

"Oi oi!" Minato then struggled as I poured a cup of water, watching the both of them.

"Thank you very much for all your hard work." Kushina then got down and said seriously.

"_Arigatou._ How did you know anyway, Yuki?"

"I went to Orochimaru-nii-san's place just now. He won't fight for the Hokage place, don't worry.."

"Why did you go to his place?" Kushina then asked, and I thought of a prank immediately.

"He said he wanted to study the Sharingan, so I went to help him.." Kushina then dropped her ladle in shock. "It's nothing much.. He just records down what happened when I use it.. It's kind of fun, I get to train my eyes at the same time.."

"You scared me.." Kushina sighed as she picked up her ladle. "If Sandaime-sama named you his successor, then the notice should come out tomorrow."

"Sensei, you should try to get the support of the villagers.. Danzō probably wouldn't give up on trying to make Orochimaru-nii-san Hokage until the official seremony starts.."

"Ah right. I didn't think about that. _Arigatou_, Yuki-chan." Minato then rubbed my hair.

"Why does everyone likes to rub my hair.." I pouted and pulled on Minato's long bangs. Then I tied both of them into plaits. "Now you look better. Oka-san, lookie!" I nodded after I finished, and Kushina turned around.

"Minato.." Kushina then covered her mouth and shook in silent laughter.

"Wha.." Minato then ran towards the bathroom for the mirror and I grinned. "I LOOK HORRIBLE!" A cry then came from the bathroom.

"Don't worry, you can get them off." Kushina then said, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Ah, I forgot to take a photo.." I then pouted. "I wanna see everyone's expressions when they see the photo.."

"You'll get a chance, dear. Now prepare for dinner." Kushina smiled and went to her stove. I then helped serve the rice, and Minato came out of the bathroom, his hair free of braids.

-Next Day, Hokage Building-

Various villagers and ninjas gathered around the front of the Hokage Building as Sandaime appeared on its rooftop. He took off his hat and passed it to Minato, who put it on. Minato then walked towards them, and they cheered. I watched them at the back, and walked away, hopefully unnoticed.

I wandered aroud aimlessly and before I know it, I was standing in front of the boulder in Training Ground 55, where Team Minato always meet. I climbed on top of the boulder, and laid down, facing the sky.

"Obito.. Rin.. You can see us from above, right..? Minato-sensei has fulfilled his dream of becoming Hokage.. I know that it's too late, but I want to say that I'm sorry for getting the both of you killed.. Orochimaru-nii-san is right after all.. Human life is fragile.. Immortality, huh.."

"O-Oi.. Yuki.. You're scaring me.." A terrified voice then appeared.

"What do you want, Kurenai..?" I sat up and turned to her.

"Eto.. Yondaime said that he have a mission for you.. He said that you would either be here or in the cemetery. I went to the cemetery first, but I only found Kakashi there."

"I see.." I then nodded. "Minato-sensei really knows me well.. Hora." I then tossed a sweet to her, and she caught it clumsily. "It's your favourite. I'll get going now." _Mission for me, huh.. Don't tell me that I took the mission instead of Kakashi.._ I put a hand on my face and sighed. _I know my body well.. I might have a case of haemophobia.. Have to remember to ask Tsunade-sensei to double-check.._

"Come in." I opened the door and walked into the office. Minato then smiled at me from behind his desk. I then stood in front of his desk and looked at him, refusing to speak. It then turned into a staring contest between the two of us, and Minato groaned after a while. "I give up.. Sandaime was right. It's hard dealing with ninjas who don't talk."

"Hmn." Minato then banged his head on the table.

"I hate you.."

"I love you too, Minato-sensei. Kurenai said that you have a mission for me." I then decided that I shouldn't screw with him anymore. It will always be fun seeing his tortured face, but he's the Yondaime now.

"Ah.. Yes.. I want you to retrieve the documents related to the peace treaty." He then looked up, and I pulled a face, to which he sweat dropped. "Ahem.. There are still some shinobi who desire war. And there are rumours that they are trying to steal the documents to create discord. Please do your best on this mission."

"Hai.. On a side note, why me, and not Kakashi?" Minato then stood up and hugged me. "Hai hai wakata.. Then I'll go now.." I hugged back a little, then I went back to prepare my things, although I don't have to prepare anything.

-Some time later, way back to Konoha-

"Give me the scroll, girl. And I might let you live." The enemy said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Puh-lease. Haven't you heard my name before? _Open! The Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!_" I placed one hand on his key and summoned. The enemy's eyes widened as Taurus appeared, because he struck a random pose. "Taurus.. Could you stop doing that everytime I summon you? People are going to judge me because of you.." I face-palmed and squeezed those words out.

"But, Yuki-sama, that's my entrance pose!"

"Hai hai.. Please change it to another one the next time I summon you. It might not be embarrassing for you, but it is embarrassing for me."

"Kora! Are you ignoring me!"

"Ara, you're still here?! Seems like you really don't know who I am.. Taurus, kick his ass." I then sat down on a tree branch and pulled out a packet of popcorn out of nowhere as I watched their fight. The enemy then made several bunshin, and Taurus was having trouble. "_Ninpou: Shiryoku Kyōyū._" I whispered as I made several seals, 'lending' Taurus my Sharingan. I then put on a genjutsu immediately, so that both our eyes would seem normal.

"Arigatou, Yuki-sama~" Taurus then mooed as he K. the man.

"Heh~ He's done already..? But I haven't finish my popcorn.." I pouted slightly as I released both jutsu. "Mah, never mind. I better get this scroll back to Minato-sensei. You can go back now~" I then waved his key, signalling the closure of the gate.

-Minato POV, Hokage Office-

"I see.." I gave a sigh at the report given.

"Hai." Kakashi replied. "Something feels off about her."

"She also said something weird about human life and immortality when I found her." Kurenai added, worry written all over her face.

"I understand. Thank you, both of you. I'll talk to Yuki later. You can go now." I managed to smile, and the both of them left the room, not noticing anything wrong.

"Human life.. Immortality.." I knocked my desk absent-mindedly as I thought of the meaning of these three words.

"Do you want me to talk to her, Minato?" An elderly voice spoke, startling me.

"Oh. Sandaime-sama, it's you." I stood up immediately, but he motioned for me to sit down.

"Yuki.. She might be influenced by Orochimaru."

"Eh?!" I stood up again due to shock. "I.. I will talk to her, Sandaime-sama."

"I hope she won't disappoint us." Sandaime then left the room, and I sighed. I then tracked her chakra signature, and teleported to where she is. I then appeared in Training Ground 3, near the Memorial Stone.

"Yo." I sat down next to Yuki, in front of the Memorial Stone. She raised her head, then turn back to the stone. "Kurenai said that you mentioned something about human life and immortality when she found you." I decied to get straight to the point.

"Hmn.. Human life is fragile.. Just look at the names carved there.." I frowned slightly at her words.

"Then what about immortality?"

"Immortality is.. interesting, but I don't desire it. Being immortal would mean watching those close to you die, right..? Since you can't die, or commit suicide.. That would be very painful.. I think I would be driven mad if I'm immortal.." She then twiddled with her fingers, and I hugged her again.

"No matter what happens, Kushina and I will always be here for you, okay?" I rested my head on top of hers, and I heard a muffled reply. I stayed like this for a while, enjoying the peaceful silence. Then, I felt that Yuki fell asleep. "Yare yare.." I smiled softly as I carried her back to our house, and placed her on her bed.

"Yuki's still a child, after all.. She must feel guilty about the deaths of Rin and Obito.." Kushina then walked in and kissed her forehead, before hugging me.

"Let's just hope that time heals her, dear.. Do you think that I should put her in ANBU..?"

"Well.. I don't know.. Why don't you let her decide for herself when she wakes up? You better get going now, you're the Hokage after all." I then squeezed Kushina lightly and kissed her cheeks, before going back to my office.

-Yuki POV-

I woke up suddenly, and found out that I'm back in my bed. _Eto.. Let me recap.. I was at the Memorial Stone, then Minato-sensei came and talk to me about immortality.. I knew I shouldn't have said that.. Just the mention of it should have scared the crap outta Sandaime.. Then.. I fell asleep..? So Minato-sensei carried me back..?_

I then walked out to the living room, and Kushina was watching some random TV programme. "You're finally up! Minato said that he wants you in his office after you wake up."

"Okay.. I'll go after I grab something to eat.." I yawned and went into the bathroom for.. bathroom businesses. Then I got dressed, and grabbed an apple from the fridge before leaving for the Hokage Office. I knocked the door, and went in after I heard a reply. I then saw Kakashi standing in front of the desk. "Oka-san said you're looking for me.." I stifled a yawn and pinched myself discreetly. _Stupid nightmares.._

"Right. Now that the both of you are here.. Hatake Kakashi and U.. Yuki, I want to promote the both of you to the ANBU under my direct control." I stared at Minato, then pinched myself again just to make sure.

"Ouch.." I rubbed the spot that I just pinched, and Minato looked amused. "Yuki is still suffering from traumatic experiences, so Miketsukami Soushi will take her place." I then transformed into Soushi, to Minato's amusement.

"Permission granted, then."

"Why don't you use your real identity?" Kakashi then asked me.

"Kirigakure is still after me, and I think Iwagakure just added me to their 'must kill' list. If I piss off either Sunagakure or Kumogakure then I can officially retire early, and never leave Konoha again. _Eto_.." I then made a bunshin and she stuck out her tongue at Kakashi.

"That's enough, Soushi-kun. Go to the ANBU headquarters now and collect your gears and mask. Report back to me when you're done. I'll do something about your identity."

"Hai." The both of us then replied, and an ANBU appeared to show us the way.

"Ja ne, Yuki-chan. I'll visit later, okay?" I rubbed my bunshin's head as Kakashi stifled his laugh. After my bunshin had gone, the ANBU led us towards a familiar underground passage. I once ended up here when I left Orochimaru's lab, but I never once thought that it would lead to ANBU headquarters. Soon, we reached the building, and the ANBU disappeared.

We then entered the building, and walked down the eerie corridor. I was twiddling with my fingers while I followed Kakashi, because the place is TOO FREAKING CREEPY. "Oof." I didn't notice that he stopped, and I bumped into him. I then took a few steps back and rubbed my nose. Kakashi sighed, and took my other hand.

"You won't be scared like this, right?" I then stared at him in shock.

"Are you really Kakashi? And I'm not scared." Kakashi then looked embarrassed. Wait, Kakashi looked _**embarrassed**_?!

"Whatever.." He muttered and continued walking, still holding my hand. I dumbly followed behind him, my brain not registering the situation. "We've reached." Kakashi let go of my hand when we reached the Equipment Department, and I missed the feeling of his warm hand. Wait, what the hell am I thinking about?! The ANBU behind the counter saw us, and went to take the uniforms.

"Eto.. This place is freaking creepy, so no snakes.. Toads will be creepy too.. Slugs too.. Yoruichi's no good either.. Taurus is.. Ugh.. Aquarius will kill me.. Cancer.. No good.." I muttered to myself softly, and suddenly something knocked against my head. "Owwie.. What are you doing.." I rubbed the spot where I was hit and looked at Kakashi.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Kakashi looked away when he said that, and I suddenly felt that he was reliable.

"B-Baka..!" I spluttered, and I turned away from him, as my cheeks burned. _Good god. Congratulations, Yuki. You just confirmed that you're a tsundere!_ An awkward silence then followed, and the ANBU finally appeared.

"Here are your gears." He handed us two boxes, and Kakashi picked the one with the Inu mask. That left me with the other one, the Kitsune mask.

"Kitsune, huh..? Mah, it matches my identity anyway.." I smiled slightly as I took it, and we went to the changing rooms to change into our new uniform.

I sweat dropped when we reached the changing room. Why? Because there's only _one_ freaking changing room. "_Minato-sensei.._" I growled, already thinking about new pranks to play on him.

"Y-You can go first. I'll wait.." Kakashi then said, and I gave him a weird look.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hatake Kakashi." I eyed him wearily, and he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. "Nevermind.. Fluffy tails.." Kakashi then sweat dropped as he followed me inside.

"I'm assuming that you're gay, so don't peek." I glared at him before hiding behind a row of lockers, and placed up several genjutsu just to annoy the heck out of him if he peeked. I walked back after I finished, and Kakashi was waiting for me.

"You look.. nice." Kakashi looked at me and commented.

I then took a good look at him. With his hitai-ate out of the way, I could get a perfect look at his scar, and the Sharingan. _Obito._. I put that thought out of my mind the moment I thought about it, and studied him.

"You're not bad yourself." I told him, and he had a smug look on his face immediately. "Now can we please get out of here? The fox in me don't like this place."

"_Haha. Very funny._" The Sanbi then said in my head, and I smiled slightly at his words.

"_You know that I don't mean it, Sanbi. Oh, do you have a name? Don't tell me that you don't, because everyone has one._" A long silence then followed, and I was going to tell him that it's fine before he spoke again.

"_Isobu.. My name is Isobu.. I like you, kid._" I then grinned widely as I put on my mask.

"You're mad, Soushi. Very mad." Kakashi then put on his mask.

"Whatever.." I then walked out of the room. "I wonder when we'll start missions..?"

"Let's go to Minato-sensei." Kakashi then held my hand again as he led me out, and I didn't reject him. "Have you been sleeping well?" He asked suddenly, and I shook my head even though I know that he couldn't see.

"No.. Nightmares.." I replied him truthfully. "I should get some sleeping pills.."

"You should know that they're not good for your health."

"I haven't sleep for _days_, Kakashi. I'm desperate."

"Why don't you tell me the truth, Yuki?"

"Yuki? I'm Soushi, Kakashi." I decided to play dumb, and he sighed, aspirated. "Baka.." I whispered as we stood outside Minato's office. Kakashi then knocked, and we went in as soon as a reply was heard.

Minato then stared at our hands with a playful smile on his lips, and I realised that we're still holding hands. I let go immediately, hoping that the ground would open and swallow me up.

"Hmn~ You don't have to be shy, Yuki-chan~" Minato then teased, and I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Kakashi's gay." I blurted out, and Kakashi looked surprised. "Soushi is scared. Yuki-nee-chan never told Soushi." Both guys then sweat dropped, and I grinned underneath my mask.

"I. Am. Not. Gay." Kakashi squeezed those words out of his teeth. "My sexual preference is perfectly normal." He glared at me, and I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry, Kakashi. You don't have to feel bad about being homosexual. Although it's rare, it's perfectly normal for a person to like someone of his or her gender." I nodded understandingly, and black lines formed on his mask. _Yup. Screwing with people is__**definitely**__fun._

"Ahem. Back to the main topic. You'll be receiving and handing in your missions at the headquarters, and I will send for you if I need you for something. Any questions?"

"You forgot about my identity, Hokage-sama." I raised my hand, and Kakashi rolled his eyes. "My name is Miketsukami Soushi, and I'm a _Hanyō_. I met Yuki when I was travelling, and I recently found out that she has settled in Konohagakure, so I came here hoping that she would agree to be my girlfriend." I then made something up randomly and both guys sweat dropped.

"Err okay.. It's strange, but it sounds legit.. The both of you can go now. Your official job starts tomorrow." Kakashi grabbed my hand again the moment we left the office, and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's grab something to eat." He then led me towards the Dango Shop, and people stared at us on our way there.

"I declare that you are officially gay now, Kakashi. I wonder how many girls will get their heart broken when they hear the news." I said sarcastically, and his grip tightened.

"Whatever.. Fangirls are annoying anyway.." Kakashi then declared and walked into the shop. I sighed, getting dragged behind him. He ordered the dango, and I adjusted my mask to the left side of my head. "I don't think we're supposed to take off the mask, so as to keep our identities a secret."

I then gave Kakashi an 'are you stupid' look. "You have white hair. They'll always recognise you. And as for me, I'm just a traveller who decided to settle down in Konoha."

"What's with the making Yuki your girlfriend nonsense anyway.." Kakashi muttered as he chewed on his dango.

"Don't you think that being in a relationship with yourself is freakishly awesome?" Kakashi then decided to keep quiet during the whole time, defeated by my logic.


	10. Chapter 8: Another Two Years

Please don't say anything about the age, I'm confused myself..

-Narrator POV-

Another two years had passed, and Soushi and Kakashi turned 16. They performed excellently in ANBU, earning praises from everyone. They had never failed a mission before, and all the mission they took were S-ranked missions. The both of them were then wide-known in Konoha's ANBU as 'Mission Maniacs'. Of course, Kakashi used his Sharingan, and became known as '_Kakashi of the Sharingan_'. As for Soushi, he is very skilled in swordsmanship, and had also made his mark in the Bingo Book of other villages.

And as mentioned before, Soushi wooed Yuki during the two years, only to get rejected every single time. This became a joke for the others, but Soushi persisted nonetheless. Oh, I almost forgot. Soushi and Kakashi got their fair share of fangirls, and he finally understood what Kakashi meant the other day. Fangirls are okay, but persistent fangirls are absolutely creepy.

Also, both Soushi and Yuki didn't stop for the look of keys, and they collected a few more. The Golden Keys that Yuki owns now are: Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Aries, and Genmini.

Itachi was exceptionally clingy towards both Soushi and Yuki, despite being a 5-years-old. He had tried to be the matchmaker for the first year, and obviously, he failed miserably. Yuki finally cannot take it anymore, and told Itachi the truth. His expression was priceless, and the three of them had a good laugh for a few days after that.

Tsunade had left the village with Shizune sometime in the first year, because she was planning to leave the village before. Is she didn't meet Yuki, she would have already left the village 4 years ago. Why did she leave the village? She was fed up with the high-ups, so she escaped the village. Yuki is the only one who is still in constant contact with Tsunade, because of Katsuya.

-Yuki POV-

"Happy 16th birthday, Yuki!" Party poppers were then pulled at my party. My friends cheered as a big birthday cake was put on the table in front of me.

"Yuki, will you finally accept my love?" Soushi then appeared out of nowhere, with a bonquet of rose in his hands. I switched places with Soushi for today, meaning that the Soushi before me is my bunshin. Giggles were then heard as this became a common practice for the both of us everyday.

"Will you stop bothering me if I say yes?" I eyed him wearily, and his eyes sparkled as gasps were heard in the crowd. This had been the first time that I actually give an answer other than 'no', and the rest know that they have a good show coming on.

"Yes I will." Soushi then promised, and I thought I saw Kakashi's face darken. _Must be the lights.._ An eerie silence then appeared as I pretend to consider his option. My friends all held their breaths, and I finally shook my head. Soushi then anime fell, and I rolled my eyes. "BUT WHY!" He screamed after he got up. "I'm true to you! I won't cheat on you! I'll treat you as my one and only!"

"Because," I said as I stood up and walked to Kurenai. "I'm a lesbian." I then kissed her cheeks, and she flushed bright red immediately. All of their jaws dropped at this sight, and I smiled slightly. "Nah, I'm kidding. I'm straight. Do any of you want me to prove it?" All of the guys then took a few steps back, except Soushi and Kakashi.

"ME!" Soushi then ran towards me, and I pinned him to the ground.

"I-YA-DA. You're annoying." I sat down on his body, not letting him move. "And Kakashi, you're no fun at all." I stuck out my tongue at him, and he rolled his eye. He had covered up his Sharingan with his hitai-ate, and is wearing a normal tee-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Err I think you should cut the cake, Yuki.." Kurenai then said timidly, and I finally got up of Soushi, and pulled Kurenai's hand. She struggled slightly, and I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to kiss someone to prove that I'm straight, Kurenai?" She blushed again and shook her head. I then felt someone staring at me, and it turned out to be Asuma. I then thought of a fabulous idea. I walked towards Asuma, with Kurenai following behind me, and I put her hand in Asuma's. "You may now kiss the bride." I announced solemnly, and the both of the went crimson when cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Stop messing around and cut the cake, Yuki. We don't have all day." Kakashi then pulled me back to my cake, and I sighed.

"This is also youthful!" Guy then screamed suddenly, and everyone laughed.

"Yuki-chan, Soushi wants cake!" Soushi then flopped down beside me, and gave me the puppy dog look. Kakashi's grip on my hand then tightened for a second, before returning back to normal. I gave Kakashi a quizzing look, but he looked away and let go.

"Make a wish before blowing out the candles." Iruka then gave me a happy smile. I then complied and blew the candles after a few seconds. "Cut the cake!" He then handed me the knife, and I cutted the cake before handing it out to everyone.

"What wish did you make?" Anko then asked me, and I rubbed her hair, earning a complain.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, Anko-chan." I smiled at her and she pouted.

"Stingy!"

"YUKI!" Someone then jumped and clinged on my dress. "Happy birthday, Yuki-nee-san. I mish you." Itachi then looked up at me, and I got him to sit down next to me, after kicking Soushi out. "Ah, oka-san's present! Here you go!" He then handed me a small box, and beamed brightly at me. I then took it and opened it, to find Libra's key. I covered up my shocked look immediately and closed the box.

"Thank you, Itachi-chan." I rubbed his hair, and he hugged me.

"I know that nee-chan ish collecting thesh, so I asked oka-san to buy it as nee-chan's present!" Itachi waved his hands around as he told me, and I kissed his cheeks.

"Arigatou, Itachi-chan. This means a lot to me. Do you want cake?" His eyes then brightened up as he nodded excitedly, and I fed him.

"Itachi isn't a kid anymore! I can feed myself!" Itachi then took the fork from me, and I watched amusedly as he ate.

"Hora, ahh." I took another fork and raised a small piece of cake to his mouth, and he opened up and took it in. His face then flushed red, realising what I had done. "Hai hai. Itachi-chan can feed himself." I finally took a bite out of my piece, and it tastes okay. I don't like it, but I don't hate it either.

"Yuki~ Can you feed me too?" Soushi then closed his eyes and opened his mouth, and I sweat dropped. I then saw Guy plop a piece of cake into Soushi's mouth, and he opened his eyes immediately. He gagged when he saw that it was Guy, and I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. _Oh dear.. My poor bunshin.. When I release it I'd probably get the same trauma.. Better prepare myself before releasing it. I just hope that it don't release itself as a prank to me.._

I then drank from my cup to calm myself down, but it doesn't taste like water, and I frowned slightly when I realised what it was. _Oh shit. Who changed the drinks. Itachi can't drink this. Fugaku will freaking kill me, like he always tried to._ "Nee-chan.. Itachi ish sleepy.." Itachi then yawned and rubbed his eyes, and I saw that he finished all his cake.

"Hai hai. Nee-chan will send Itachi-chan home now, okay?" I rubbed his head, and he nodded sleepily as I put my hand on one key. "_Open! The Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!_"

"What are your orders, hime-sama." Virgo then appeared and bowed to me.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME!" Soushi then jumped in from nowhere, and his face was red.

"You're drunk. Go the hell home." I then gave him a look, and he nodded.

"I'm going back now! Bye bye everyone!" He shouted and 'poofed', making everyone think that he did the teleportation jutsu. I moaned slightly as his memories crashed with mine, and I groaned slightly as I got a bit tipsy.

"Stupid Soushi.." I muttered as I shook my head slightly to focus. "Virgo, please get Itachi-chan back to his house. Make sure to hand him to Mikoto-san _personally_." I emphasized the last word, and she nodded.

"I understand, hime-sama." Virgo then bowed again and took Itachi from me.

"Well, this _certainly_ isn't water.." Kakashi swirled the liquid in his glass and looked at me.

"It's sake.. I might murder the person who switched the drinks, depending on who he or she is.." I growled and downed my drink in frustration. "Most of the people here ain't even legal. Oh kami, look at Iruka.." I face-palmed when I saw what Iruka was doing. He stripped his shirt, and was only wearing his pants. He then stood on top of some crates, and began singing and dancing.

"That's.. interesting." Kakashi then drank through his mask. "This doesn't taste bad.." He then went to get two bottles, and handed me one of it. I took it and muttered a thank you.

"Stupid Soushi.. He freaking drank too much.." I placed the sake on the table and groaned. Kakashi then gave me an amused look. "Ahh.. Forget it.. I'm going to get drunk tonight." I looked at the rest of my friends and said. Guy stuck two chopsticks that he got from somewhere in his nostrils and placed the other ends in his mouth **(Photo provided)**, and Asuma was already down.

"You're right. It's not like we'll get to relax after today, with all those crappy missions." Kakashi then drank again, and I could see that his face got a bit red. I then drank straight from the bottle, savouring the taste.

"Perhaps I should thank the person who switched the drink after all.." I mused and laughed.

"You should laugh more.. You look pretty when you laugh.." Kakashi slurred, and stood up to sit down next to me. I rolled my eyes and drank more, my vision already getting blurry.

"I shoulda go back now.. Minato-sensei and oka-san might get worried.." I giggled slightly as I tried to push pass Kakashi, but he grabbed my hand. "Whaddaya want.. I wanna go home.. Hangovers are bad for your health.."

"No.. Not yet.. You're coming with me.." Kakashi stumbled when he stood up, and pulled me after him. I then tripped over Asuma, and I fell, but Kakashi caught me just in time. "Clumsy Yuki.." He muttered and pulled me after him again.

"Where're we going..?" I asked him, but he didn't reply. _Oh kami.. I'm officially drunk at the age of 16.._ That was my last thought before my consciousness slipped away, and my body acted on its own accord.

I woke up with a groan. "Fuck hangovers.. How did Tsunade-sensei deal with them anyway.." I opened my eyes slowly, and found out that I'm in an unfamiliar place. "What the fuck.. Where the fuck am I.." I moved my lower body, and a searing pain hit me. "FUCK!" I growled, then I realised that I was naked. "Oh shit. Shit shit shit." I blocked the nerves that transport pain and got up from the bed. And I saw. A blooming red flower on the bedsheet.

"I never thought that my first time would be when I'm drunk.." I ran a hand through my hair, depressed. "Fuck.. I'm getting a bath.." I looked at my clothes on the floor, and found out that they're in tatters. "Whatever.. I'm at Kage level now anyways.." I walked to the bathroom at the side of the room and locked the door behind me, before running the waters. I then got in the bathtub absent-mindedly, and unblocked my nerves. "Fuuuuuuu.." I gritted my teerh as I checked my body.

There are bruises all over, and I found a few love bites here and there. "Bite marks?! What the heck?!" I double-checked my arm to make sure. "Whoever he is.. He must have had a lot of fun last night." I laughed bitterly, before healing myself. "Uchiha Yuki.. Didn't you learn enough lessons when living with _that guy_ already..? How could you let your guard down..? Guys.. They only want to take advantage of you.." Tears streamed down my face as I talked to myself in a monotone voice.

"_You're more pessimistic than Kurama, kid.. Oh, Kurama is the kyuubi, if you don't know. I don't know how to comfort you, but I think that you should let bygones be bygones.. And the both of you were influenced by alcohol last night. It isn't entirely anyone's fault._" An amused voice then sounded in my head, and the seal appeared on my stomach and glowed.

"Y-You were watching?!" I then felt my face flush red. Oh, come on. Who would be happy if they found out that they got peeked at when they're.. You know.

Isobu then laughed. "_I'm sealed inside you, kid. I see everything you see. And I have to correct you, the both of you had fun, not him only. You're more wild than him last night._" I buried half of my face under the water, my cheeks burning red. "_And I have to admit, that boy is__**handsome**__._" Isobu then continued with a chuckle.

I then concentrated on my seal, and I appeared at a beach. "Wow. I didn't thought that it would be like this." I commented as I mentally compared Isobu's space with Kurama's. Yup. Such a big difference. I then saw Isobu in the sea, swimming freely. "You look like you're having fun. Who's the guy?"

"You'll see.. You're in his house, by the way. And your mental space is awesome. I've never seen a place so wide in all of those who held me before. How did someone who suffered your treatment manage to some up with such a sunny space anyway?" Isobu then came near the shore, and the waves produced lapped at my feet.

"I need a place where I could escape reality for a while, don't I? Being here," I gestured to the beach, "makes me feel happy. Then I have to get tossed back to reality afterwards."

"I'm surprised that you're still sane." Isobu then commented. "Join me for a swim?"

"Gladly." I then jumped into the sea and lazed around. "And I'm not sane. I just know how to pretend that I am."

"Yup. I definitely like you, kid." Isobu then chuckled. "I think you might want to go back now, the boy is waiting for you to wake up."

"Hmm okay. I'll see you next time then." I then exited the space, and blew bubbles in the water before getting out. The excruciating pain is more or less bearable now, but the way I walk will be strange, unless I walk slowly. "Now then. Towel and clothes.." I sliced open the space beside me and took those things out.

**I'm going to explain Kage level over here. There are about three levels when it comes to 'Kage'. For the lowest level, you have to know how to manipulate the space-time continuum, and have basic mastery in it. For example, Minato's Flying Thunder God Jutsu. The second level is when you have intermediate mastery. Meaning, using of space-time jutsus with little help from outer objects. A person has to understand how space works, and put it in practical use. The third level is when you have complete mastery over space, which is making the space that you're in into your own territory. To put it simply, you're the boss of the area. You make the rules, and you're more powerful when you claim the place as your territory, because you can add buffs to yourself.**

I got dressed slowly, and looked at myself in the mirror. "Okay. No more marks now." I checked my neck and my arms, and nodded to myself. Then I went out, and gathered my torn clothes. "Such a waste.." I muttered as I burned them. Kushina is definitely going to get angry at me, but I'm sure I can come up with something. Hopefully.

I then looked at the bedroom door, conflicted. Isobu didn't tell me who the person is, but I could roughly get a guess, and I _really_ hope that it isn't him. I composed myself and took a deep breath before opening the door. I then saw him sitting on the couch in the living room, looking remorseful.

"Err.. Hi.." He then looked up, and panic flashed on his face. Then I realised. Kakashi isn't wearing his mask. Or his shirt. He's just in a pair of boxers. _Oh. My. God.._I silently squealed to myself, before I realised that he's also covered in.. You know what I mean.

I walked behind him, and winced slightly when I saw the scratch marks on his back. I then placed a hand on his back, and he relaxed slightly after he realise what I was doing. I went to his front after I'm done with his back, and I hoped that he didn't notice my blush.

"I'm sorry..!" He blurted out suddenly during the healing. "I didn't mean to.." I then gave him a look before continuing, and he quietened down immediately.

"Whatever.. It happened already, didn't it.." I said after a while. "Don't worry.. I don't need you to bear responsibility.."

"Eh..?! But-"

"I said it's okay.." I then got up, the healing finished. "I'll get going then.." Kakashi grabbed my hand tightly when I turned to leave. "Just.. Just leave me alone for now.." His grip loosened slightly, and I left his house, making sure that no one saw me in the process.

Not knowing where to go, I went to Training Ground 55 again. I couldn't bear going to the cemetery, and Kakashi frequents the memorial stone in Training Ground 3. I laid on the boulder, watching the clouds float by.

"There you are! Yondaime-sama was worried about you, you know?" A soft voice then broke the silence.

"Gomen.. I wandered somewhere when I was drunk, I think.. Did anything happened between you and Asuma?" I replied without getting up, and I heard someone climb up the boulder.

"Wh-What are you talking about, Yuki?!" A red face then hovered above mine, and she looked embarrassed. "Anyway, Yondaime-sama has been looking for you everywhere. I think you should go to him now. He also wants to see Soushi. Do you know where he is?"

"Hai Hai. See you later then, Kurenai. I'll call Soushi on my way." I got up and rubbed her head before going, ignoring her protests. "Should be another mission or something.. But why does he need the both of us..?" The village then came into view, and I climbed on the rooftop.

"Hi, sensei." I opened the window and jumped in. Then, I saw Minato sweat drop.

"Couldn't you use the door?"

"I thought that it was urgent, the way Kurenai phrased it." I then shrugged. "So I took the fastest route." Minato then ran a hand through his wild hair and sighed.

"I give up.. Where's Soushi?" I rolled my eyes and did the _kage bunshin_. "Right.. I forgot.. Yuki-chan, do you have a split persoonality or something?" I then stuck out my tongue at him. "Ahem.. I need the three of you for a mission." Then I noticed. Kakashi was also in the room. He was peeking at me, then looked away when I took notice of him.

"What mission, sensei?" Kakashi asked, trying to divert my attention.

"I need you three to deliver the resources to Sunagakure, to thank them for their help during the war."

"In other words, show them that we're still awesome and we can kick their asses anytime, so that they wouldn't try to go back on the treaty." Soushi finished up and I wacked his head.

"You don't have to say it out.. Everyone knows it by heart.." Minato then sweat dropped again at my words. "So we deliver the resources and stay there for a few days before coming back, right?"

"Yeah." Minato then nodded. "But be careful. There are ninjas who wants to break the treaty between the two villages, and they might steal the resources."

"Mah, I'll acknowledge that they're gutsy if they try." I twirled my key ring and the keys jangled.

"The carts will be prepared in one hour, be at the gates by then. You three are leading the team." Minato continued, ignoring my comment. Kakashi then turned to leave the room, and I smirked.

"Sensei, when I'm at Sunagakure, gambatte~ Nobody would be at home to disturb you at night~" Kakashi stumbled, then walked out of the room quickly, and Minato's face turned into an interesting shade of red. "Don't be embarrassed~ This is my duty as a medical ninja and your daughter~ I'll go prepare oka-san for you then, Minato-sensei~" I then jumped out of the window, preparing myself for his reaction.

"YUKI!" Minato roared from his office, and I laughed on the streets.

"What's so funny, Yuki?" Asuma walked to me and asked. The gang was behind him, and they looked at me curiously too. "I think you made Yondaime-sama angry."

"It's nothing." I waved it off. "He's sending me to Sunagakure for a mission because he wants to.. have a baby without anyone disturbing him, which I do frequently." Their faces then turned red, and I shouted up. "GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE, SOUSHI. WE'RE LEAVING!"

"Gomen gomen~ Let's go now, Yuki-chan~" Soushi then walked out of the building, and stood beside me. "He asked me where I went last night, I told him that someone switched the drinks for the party, and you almost dropped off the Hokage monument. Isobu then took over your body and got you somewhere safe, and you woke up on the boulder in Training Ground 55." Soushi whispered into my ear.

"Why the _hell_ do you need to say that I almost fell off the monument?!" I hissed back.

"Danzo is trying to get me into Root, and I'm trying my best to stay here. I thought you would have seen that memory when you disperse me."

"Let's go." I pulled him behind me, and he usd his spare hand to wave goodye to the crew. "I don't see how those two link, Soushi."

"Yondaime-sama was going to give in to Danzo, then I reminded him about Isobu. You'll be turned into an emotionless killing machine if you're in Root, Yuki. Remember what happened to Sai."

"I guess that's true, since you're me anyway.." I said half-heartedly as I opened the door. "I'm back!"

"Yuki-chan! Where had you been!" Kushina came out of the kitchen and exclaimed, ignoring Soushi.

"Minato-sensei just assigned us to the delivery of resources to Sunagakure, we're leaving in.. around half an hour."

"Eh?! But there're ninjas who specialises in those stuff. Why you?"

"He wants to make his own baby." I said as I went to the refrigerator to grab an apple.

"EH?!" Kushina's face turned red immediately, and I could practically see steam emitting from her ears.

"He didn't say that, but I figured it out. The trip to Sunagakure is gonna take about one week, and we have to stay there for two to three days, so we'll be back in Konohagakure after two weeks." Soushi then continued, and I nodded my head.

"So, that means that he'll have two weeks to do it without our interruption." I finished with a flourish, and Kushina's face turned into an even deeper shade of red. "So, I'm going to prepare you for tonight, oka-san."

"I think I know why Minato howled your name just now.." Kushina covered her face and moaned.

"Mah, I'm a qualified medical ninja. You don't have to worry." I then grinned. "Go take a bath now, oka-san. Soushi just finished running the water, and we're going to get you in tip-top condition." I pushed a flabbergasted Kushina towards the bathroom, and Soushi gave me a thumbs up when he exited the bathroom.

"I'll take care of the pesky insects.. Who are they to spy on Yondaime-sama's wife and daughter anyway..?" Soushi smiled slyly, and I hi-fived him.

"You got _that_ right. After all, the ones responsible for our safety are you and Kakashi. Try not to make any noises. I don't want oka-san to be unhappy on her 'big day'." I yawned as I heard the sound of splashing water.

"I'll try my best, big boss. No promises though." Soushi then changed into his youkai form and went outside the house.

"Oh man. Root's in for a _really big_ gift. I wonder if Yamato, no, Kinoe is in the team.. You can kill the rest, but if he's there, leave him alone. I kinda like him from the series." I made a bunshin and dispersed it, knowing that Soushi will get my message. "Ah, I have to lay out oka-san's dress!" I hit a fist again my palm and rushed to their bedroom.

"Dress.. Dress.. Dress.. No nice dress?!" I pouted slightly when I found out that all Kushina has are her normal home dress and her mission clothes. "Damn.. I NEED A FREAKING DRESS!" I rubbed my hair in frustration, then I remembered that Virgo got Lucy and Natsu their clothes. "_Open! The Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!_"

"What do you want, hime-sama?" Virgo then appeared in her standard bow.

"Can you bring me a dress from the Celestial World? Something.. Elegant and sexy at the same time. It's oka-san's big night tonight." I said, and she nodded.

"I understand, hime-sama." Virgo then bowed. "Anything else?"

"Umm.. Accessories as you deem fit."

"I understand. I will be back shortly." Virgo then disappeared and I rumaged Kushina's dressing table for cosmetics. "Hime-sama, is this okay?" She appeared shortly with an extravagant low cut dress, and a pair of earrings and a necklace.

"It's perfect! Thank you! I'll return it to you when I come back from Sunagakure." I smiled and took them from Virgo, and she bowed again before going back to the Celestial World. "Oka-san, are you finished yet? I laid out your dress for you!" I went out of the bedroom and knocked the bathroom door, and a muffled reply was heard. The door opened soon after, and Kushina stood with a towel around her body and her hair.

"Wha-" I pulled her into her room and settled her down in front of her dressing table.

"_Open! The Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!_" I waved my key and Cancer appeared.

"What kind of hairstyle would you like today? _-ebi_" Cancer then snipped his scissors, and Kushina's shocked face was impressive.

"Something that goes with that dress, Cancer." I pointed to the dress laying on the bed as Cancer took off the towel on Kushina's hair.

"I understand, Yuki-chan." Cancer then started on his work, and I sat on the bed, bored. Then, I studied the dress. It is wine red, and like I said, low cut. The dress is a mermaid dress, and there are layered ruffles at the bottom part of the dress. **(Image provided, blue change to red)** The earrings are dangle earrings, and there is a red coloured tear-drop shape gem at the end of each earring. The necklace is a single silver chain, with a bright red heart-shaped pendant. _Awesome. Oka-san's eye colour will stand out._ "Yuki-chan, I'm done."

"Thank you, Cancer." He snipped his scissors again and went back, and I took a good look at Kushina. "You look beautiful! Now change!" I pointed to the dress on the bed and the accessories on the table. "I'll do your make up later." I then exited the room and went to the kitchen, where Soushi is already working.

"Yo. Done?" He turned around from the stove and asked.

"Nope. She's changing, and I have to do her make up. How much time do we have left?"

"Roughly about 15 minutes. Lucky we figured out how to apply space-time ninjutsu on cooking a few days ago." Soushi then paused and cranked his head to one side. "I think she's done. Now go back, I don't need any more interruptions." He then shooed me back into the bedroom in an apron, and the sight was absolutely hilarious.

"Yuki-chan.." I turned around to look at Kushina, and she played with her fingers nervously. She had already dressed, lie I told her to, and she looks absolutely fantastic. "D-Do I look okay..?" She tugged at the dress nervously, and I closed my mouth.

"You look _fantastic_, oka-san. I'll do your make up, then I'll take a photo if there's time." I took her cosmetics and started working on her face. "Aaaaaand done." I nodded my head, satisfied with what I had done. "You can open your eyes now, oka-san." Kushina opened her eyes as she was told, and they widened as she looked into the mirror.

"Wha- Is this really me?" She stood up and looked closer at the mirror, and I grinned happily. "Thank you so much, Yuki-chan!" Kushina then squealed and hugged me tightly.

"PHOTO!" I screamed and whipped out a camera out of nowhere, but Kushina was already used to my randomness. "SAY CHEESE!" I then took a selfie with Kushina, and sighed happily.

"Yuki~ I'm done~" Soushi then shouted from the kitchen in a sing-song voice. "Let's go fetch him. But we're gonna be a little late."

"No probs. Anything for my favourite Hokage. And Kakashi'll understand. He heard what I said in the office after all." I then walked out, and Kushina followed. Her eyes widened at the sight of the _very extravagant_ dinner that Soushi had prepared, and she hugged him too.

"Thank you.. Although technically the both of you are the same person." She then smiled and rubbed our heads. "How did you manage in such a short time?"

"Space-time ninjutsu. It works wonderfully. I think we're the only ones who were bored enough to actually do this." Soushi grinned and did the good-guy pose.

"Yup. Now that that's done, oka-san, go back to the bedroom. We're gonna fetch Minato-sensei. I'll drag him back personally if he refuses." I said determindedly, and Kushina complied. "Oh crap. We forgot to dress Minato-sensei." I said immediately after we exited the house.

"Hime-sama, here's a set of tuxedo." Virgo then appeared suddenly with a tux and shoes before disappearing again.

"Awesome. Now let's go! We're almost late!" Soushi grabbed my free hand and leapt on the rooftop before barging in the window of the office again. "Yo."

"What the..! Why are you here again?!" Minato banged his head on the table and moaned.

"We're here to get you dressed up for your date. Now hurry up, I'm late already." I handed the things to Minato and Soushi and I went out of the office for him to change. "Are you done yet?" I opened the door after a while just in time to see Minato wearing his shoes. "Oh. My. Flipping. God. You look handsome!" I pointed at him and squealed excitedly. "SELFIE!" I then pulled out the camera again and took a photo.

"Where's the place?" Minato asked after he's done, and I tutted.

"Home. You're going home. We cooked for you guys already, no worries. Oh, wait. You need flowers. And chocolate." I did some seals and a bunch of roses grew out of nowhere, and I wrapped them with a pink ribbon. "Damn. They're my favourites." I then unsealed a packet of chocolates from my supplies and sighed. "Here you go." I stuffed both things into Minato's hands, and he looked at me, frozen.

"Wha-"

"What are you waiting for, sensei? Go get the girl! I hope I get a baby brother or sister when I come back." I then pushed him out of the building, and shooed him home. "Have fun!" I waved happily and laughed at the villagers' astonished expressions.

"And we're officially late." Soushi leaned on the wall and reminded me.

"Oh crap. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" I then summoned a toad. "Tell Kakashi and the team to go first. We'll catch up later. Preparing the Hokage for a date is fun." The toad then croaked and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Let's go spy on them?"

"No." Soushi then gave me a look. "I set up quite a number of genjutsu around the house already, so be my guest if you want to get trapped in them."

"You used the ones that we just developed?"

"Yeah. But I reduced the effects. Couldn't have ANBUs dying on us, could we?"

"Fine.. Let's catch up then."

Sorry for the delay! I had orientation and everything.. Then I have to prepare for school, which freaking starts tomorrow.. I might not really have time to upload any stories now, but I'll try my best to do them as soon as possible. Sorry!


	11. Chapter 9: The Journey

-Yuki POV-

"Your village pass." The Uchiha at the gate ordered.

"Here you go." Soushi handed our passes to him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"The both of you were supposed to leave with the team just now, am I correct?" The Uchiha then narrowed his eyes slightly.

"We were with Yondaime-sama just now, and Yuki told the team to set off without us while we were discussing some classified information." Soushi answered his question smoothly, and I laughed mentally. _Oh dear.. That poor guy.. Even if he thinks that something is wrong, he couldn't possibly ask more, because it's_ _**classified**__._

"Fine.. You can go now.." The Uchiha scowled, and let us leave.

"Come on, let's take the shortcut. Although I trust Kakashi's ability, but Minato-sensei said that there might be a lot of ambushes along the way." I said as I leapt on a tree.

"Whatever you say. You're my _hontai_." Soushi grinned as he followed me.

"I would murder you right now normally, but you still have one month's worth of chakra in you. Don't make me end it earlier." I said without looking back, and I could hear a faint gulp against the howling wind.

The_ jutsu _that I used to create the Soushi now is also one of the _jutsu_ in the Scroll of Seals, but it is placed near the end of the Scroll, unlike the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_, which is at the beginning of the Scroll. This _jutsu_ allows the _bunshin_ to remain like a normal person even if severe damage was caused, but this depends on the amount of chakra given to it when it was first created. Also, the number of days it could remain is also related to the chakra given, and the amount of damage it receives.

"Mah.. I'm just joking.." Soushi laughed awkwardly, and I ignored him. "Hora, they're over there." He pointed out after a while, and we jumped down in front of the troop. "Yo." Soushi smiled and waved, and I rolled my eyes.

"Continue and ignore this idiot, please." The soft words left my lips, and Soushi's face froze. Kakashi then turned to one side and coughed.

"H-Hai!" One of the Chuunin said and they continued, putting our interruption aside for the moment. We then went to the back of the carts, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow while he looked at me.

"We were preparing them for baby making." Kakashi's face then turned beet red, and he escaped to the front of the team.

"Do you seriously have to say that?" Soushi then gave me a look.

"Shut it." I said as I threw a few shuriken behind me. "We have work to do."

"_Wakarimashita, ojou-san._" Soushi then did a fake bow before he turned his attention to those guys. "Kiri-nin huh.." My eyebrows furrowed the moment I heard what he said.

"Continue with the journey as planned. He will catch up later." I ordered, and they continued. "Make them regret being born into this world." I said before leaving Soushi behind.

"I would do it even if you didn't tell me, Yu-chan. I am you, after all.." A faint chuckle was heard, and I clenched my fist tightly. I had tried to find ways to take care of the scars on my stomach and back, and I even resorted to Tsunade-sensei and Katsuya-san for help. None of it worked, and my hatred for Kirigakure was officially established when I heard that news. I mean, come on. Which female wouldn't be pissed off when they know that those horrible amount of scars are permanent?

"Tch.." I tried to control my anger, but I'm sure that there's still a tinge of redness in my eyes. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu.._" I whispered as I summoned a small snake. "Check for ambushes." The white snake hissed and slided off into the forest unnoticed, and I placed one hand on my keys, just in case.

"_Hime, there are three teams waiting in front.. They are moving in three-man cells, and you would reach them in about 5 minutes.._" A soft voice then sounded in my head.

"_Wakata. Arigatou. You can go back now._" I then felt the snake disappear, and I went in front of the caravan. "Stop for a while. We have three teams ambushing in front."

"What do you mean by that? We didn't sense anything at all." A snobbish-looking guy then walked in front and questioned me. I looked to Kakashi, and he sighed.

"He's the relative of the current Kazekage." He said, looking worriedly at me, and I smirked suddenly.

"The relative of the Kazekage, huh.." I then pinned him to the ground and held a kunai to his neck. "I am the daughter of the current Hokage. How dare you talk to me with that attitude, especially since Sunagakure lost to Konohagakure."

"Y-You.. My uncle will kill you! How dare you threaten me!" He stammered, then grew braver when he mentioned his uncle.

"So your uncle is the Kazekage.. Do you believe that he wouldn't give a fuck if I kill you right here, right now? After all, Sunagakure couldn't afford another war with Konohagakure.." I then pressed the kunai against his skin, and blood trickled down his neck.

"Yuki." Kakashi then tried to stop me.

"I think Sunagakure needs a lesson on why there is a 'run when encounter' order concerning Konoha's Celestial Lady." I said, staring back into his eye. "And the fury of the Sannin when they receive news that their precious student got threatened by a scum."

"Well, well. What do we have here." An unfamiliar voice then sounded, and Kakashi spun around immediately. In front of the carts is three ninjas, and they are staring arrogantly at us. I then sighed.

"I'm not really in a good mood right now, you know. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" A large snake then appeared in front of me, and everyone looked surprised. "Do whatever you want with those bastards, Aoda. Remind them why the Celestial Lady shouldn't be angered." I said coldly as I felt the body beneath me tremble.

"Hai, Yuki-sama." Aoda bowed respectfully at me, then slithered towards the three ninjas.

"N-No! _Tasukete kure!_" The three ninjas screamed and ran away, but Aoda used his tail to slam them towards the trees.

I sighed as I got up. "No more next time." I said coldly as I walked towards the three bodies. "Aoda, do you think nii-san would want them?" I stood beside him and asked. He tilted his head to one side, and I decided. "Mah. Even if he doesn't, I'm gonna do it anyway." I then summoned a small snake.

"Tell nii-san that more research materials will arrive soon. There's bound to be more stupid ninjas who would try to raid the carts." I told the snake, my voice loud enough for the snooty brat to hear. I saw that he shuddered slightly out of the corner of my eye, and the small snake nodded. I then proceeded to seal the three idiots in a scroll before handing it to the snake, and it disappeared.

"Aoda, do you mind clearing the way for me..? The Kiri insects are pesky.." I said coldly as I rubbed the side of my stomach absentmidedly.

"It would be my pleasure, Yuki-sama."

"I'm back~" Soushi then walked towards me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Seal them up. I'll send them to nii-san later. I'm going to take a nap." I then jumped on Aoda's head and started napping.

-Soushi POV-

"_Hidoi ne, anta.._" I grumbled as Yuki started sleeping. "Time to start work, then." I sighed and ordered the dumbfounded caravan. "Follow Aoda-san. He doesn't bite. Unless you don't listen." I then gave a creepy smile, and went back to the bodies. _Hontoni.. Yuki-sama.. Boku no hontai.. What were you thinking just now..?_

"What is wrong with her?" A voice then appeared, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What do you think, Kakashi-san?" I put the sealing scroll back in my pouch and smiled at him.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you, you bastard." He growled, a vein visibly twitching on his forehead.

"Wow, you really are ignorant, aren't you? Look at their hitai-ate." I then threw one of it to him.

"Kirigakure..?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"Spent 4 years there, and those scars that she received are permanent.. Not exactly a woman's dream, don't you think?" I then started to walk to the front, but I stopped beside Kakashi. "Not to mention that she just lost something very precious to the boy.. no, man she trusted. Give her some time. But if the Kaze bastard try something funny, she'll definitely snap. That I can ensure you."

"What's with your hatred on the Kaze guy anyway?" Kakashi grabbed my arm, not allowing me to go back.

"He is the kind of bastard who will abuse his authority for anything and everything, as demonstrated by himself earlier. Not to mention that he looks like a womaniser."

"Somehow I think that the second reason is the main reason for the hatred.." Kakashi replied weakly as he let go of my arm.

"Bingo. He's the type of guy Yu-chan hates the most, for your information. Now, although the caravan has Aoda-san, but we'd better go back before the bastard decides something stupid like killing Aoda-san for snake broth." I joked before walking back, just in time to hear an annoying voice.

"I'm hungry. Kill this big snake and make it into snake broth for me." The Kaze bastard ordered his subordinates snobbily.

"_Uso.._ I was just joking.." My face turned pale as I watched his subordinates grinning in excitement.

"What happened?" Kakashi then walked up. I then pointed weakly at the Kaze guy.

"Turns out that he really wants to turn Aoda-san into snake broth.. Oh _kami-sama_.. I can't watch any longer.."

-Yuki POV-

Loud noises woke me up from my not-so-pleasant nap. "_What the hell happened._" I squeezed those words out of my teeth. _Fucking headache.. Why does my hangover start now instead of when I just woke up?_

_"The Kaze bastard wants to turn Aoda into snake broth."_ Soushi's weak voice then sounded in my head, making my headache worse.

"Is that so.." I murmured as I stood up. I could see that the bastard is attacking Aoda now, and that really pisses me off. "Aoda. Why didn't you retaliate?" My voice was flat, emotionless.

"Forgive me, Yuki-sama."

"Never mind. I'll take care of that bastard myself. Put me down." I then walked down to the ground. "Great job in angering me, scum from Sunagakure. How would you like to die? _Virgo. Libra._" I swiped my hand over my keys, and the two women appeared.

"How may I be of service, hime-sama?" Virgo bowed as Libra looked at me interestingly.

"Take care of that guy, but make sure that his corpse is still recognisabe. I need to report to Hokage-sama and my other three sensei why I _accidentally_ killed him when I was fighting the snatchers.. Or maybe I should just tell nii-san that this bastard tried to cook one of his snakes..?"

I then rubbed my chin as Virgo and Libra worked together. "Hmm.. I think the second option would be better. The title of a Sannin is much more frightening than the Sannin's student, after all.. Maybe I should get nii-san to come with me if he's free.." I then made a bunshin. "You know what to do.." She nodded and disappeared.

"Do you have to go this far, Yuki?" Kakashi said while frowning.

"Aoda is my summon, and therefore he is also indirectly one of the representatives from Konohagakure. According to Chapter 24, Section 5 Part 1(a) of the Peace Treaty, I can consider his action of attacking Aoda to be a form of provocation from Sunagakure towards Konohagakure. This is merely self defence on Konohagakure's part." I gave Kakashi a light look, and his face turned pale.

"Minato-sensei sort of figured out that this type of situation will happen, and that's why he sent me, who is well versed in the Peace Treaty, to travel with the caravan." I continued, and I heard clapping behind me.

"_Sasuga_ Yuki-chan." A coarse voice then appeared.

"Ah, you came. I didn't really expect you to come, nii-san." Orochimaru then walked towards me and rubbed my hair.

"That guy is merely a relative of the Kazekage, but you are the daughter of the Hokage. You threw him miles away when it comes to identity. Not to mention that it was Sunagakure who surrendered, and that makes Konoha the winner. You are also our student, so all of the above makes you more precious. Only a fool would anger you, and a fool he was."

"Don't mess with my hair!" I took his hand off and pouted slightly. "Virgo, Libra, you can stop now. It would be more troublesome for us if he really died. Half-deads are easier to deal with."

"Hai." The both of them then came back to me, and Libra threw the guy on the ground.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Nice to have you in my crew, Libra." I held out a hand, and she slapped it.

"I hope it's nice to work with you, Yu-chan." She winked at me and then went back with Virgo.

"_Kami_, why does that nickname stick around.." I grumbled slightly. "Oh crap. I forgot to tell Minato-sensei that you're coming." My eyes widened slightly. "But I can't distur them now, not after all of my preparations.. Never mind. I'll tell him tomorrow, and hope that he's in a _really_ good mood." I then nodded firmly.

"I think we should set camp for now, it's 8pm already." Soushi then ended my mumbling, and all of them agreed. The caravan then began to set up camp, and a lightbulb went off in my head.

"Who wants ramen? Or anything in the village?" I asked my little group, and they looked thoughtful. Except Kakashi, who is giving me a weird look.

"I want Shoyu Ramen!" Soushi raised his hand a while later.

"Some dango would be nice.." This is Orochimaru.

"Anything would be fine.." And this is Kakashi.

"Okay." I then made a bunshin and she disappeared. She came back a while later, handed the food to me, and dispersed. My face turned weird as I took in her memory, and a light chuckle escaped my lips when I figured out what the hell had happened.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked as I handed out the food to everyone.

"_Ninpou: Memori kyouyuu_." I made a few hand seals as I activated my Sharingan, and I dragged the three of them into my memory. "Look at this first." I then showed them the one which the traps were set up, and Soushi laughed.

"Oh I remember that one. So I guess that someone got trapped in them?" He asked excitedly, and I shook my head.

"Worse." I gave a wry smile as I switched the memory to the recent one. Soushi's mouth dropped open when he saw it, and Kakashi stiffened. Orochimaru was the one who broke the silence.

"This genjutsu is interesting.." In our view, are a few number of people who were obviously trapped in the genjutsu, and our dear little gang are trapped, too.

"I'll give you the theory later, nii-san. But it's still incompleted. I'm still trying to complete it with my Sharingan." We watched as my bunshin released the ANBU, Jonin and our gang from the genjutsu, and the memory stopped there.

Soushi laughed as we came out of the genjutsu. "I didn't know that so many people are interesting in baby making.." He choked out as he rolled on the ground, tears coming out of his eyes. "I mean, I wouldn't think that it's weird if it's Asuma and Kurenai, but Guy out of all people..! And Anko too! Oh, my stomach hurts.." He sat up, and then broke out into peals of laughter again a few seconds later.

"Iruka and Itachi too.. How did Itachi get the news, anyway?" I asked suddenly, and Kakashi shrugged. "Hmm.. Iruka should get a girlfriend soon.. And I'll force Asuma to confess when I get back. Oh, here's the theory, nii-san." I took out a scroll from my pouch and handed it to Orochimaru, and he opened it immediately.

"Hmm.. Interesting.. Your theory is.. different from all those that I have seen before.." Orochimaru rubbed his chin and said excitedly. "I can't wait to try this out.. So the people just now were test subjects..?"

"Yeah, but I turned down the power. It's suppose to go for the kill, but the higher-ups will murder me if I do that." I replied while slurping my ramen. Kakashi looked at his ramen, then look back at me, pleading with his eye. "Fine, I got it, you asshole. It's not like I haven't seen your face before.." I muttered the last part as I set up a genjutsu around his face. "That'll teach you.." I smirked after I finished the genjutsu, and Soushi watched Kakashi, horrified, as he ate his ramen.

"H-How the heck do you eat through your mask?!" Soushi pointed at him, and Kakashi looked at me.

"Entertainment." I shrugged, but he continued to stare at me. "If you don't like it, then do the genjutsu yourself." I snapped, and he relented.

"It isn't good to be so fierce to your boyfriend, Yuki-chan.." Orochimaru then commented, and I could feel my face redden.

"He's (I'm) not my (her) boyfriend!" Kakashi and I exclaimed at the same time, and we stared at each other, before turning away at the same time.

"Ah, I perfectly understand.. It's good to be young.." Orochimaru then commented with a small smirk, and I gritted my teeth.

"Grr.. I'm going to be on first watch." I finished my ramen and walked towards Aoda. "You can go back now, Aoda. Sorry for that bastard's attack by the way.. Here you go.." I handed Aoda some rabbits in my scroll, and he ate it immediately.

"No worries, Yuki-sama. It didn't hurt at all. Goodbye." Aoda then disappeared, and I smiled slightly.

"Now.. Where did Libra throw that guy.." I searched around, and finally found him, lying flat on the ground. "Oi. Wake up." I kicked him in the stomach, and he groaned in pain. I then proceeded to tie him up just for the fun of it.

"N-No! D-Don't hurt me!" The guy whimpered after a while, and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, fucker." I growled as I dragged him towards Orochimaru. "Nii-san, can you deal with him?"

"Sure.." Orochimaru then gave his creepy smile and the guy screamed in terror. A foul smell then suddenly appeared, and I wrinkled my nose.

"Did he just pee his pants..?" Soushi asked uncertainly, and we stared at the ground. And on the ground, is a big wet patch.

"Ugh.. You guys decide the shift." I backed away slowly before jumping onto a tree branch near by, and moving away from the caravan. _I need some alone time.._ I smiled bitterly as I settled on a branch, where I could keep a look out, and hidden away from both points at the same time.

"Okay.. So, I woke up today to find out that I got.. taken, and then I went to the boulder, not knowing where to go. After that, Minato-sensei summoned me for a mission, which will have me out of the way for at least half a month, so I went back home and disturbed oka-san.. Then, I successfully got Minato-sensei on a date, and came to this shitty mission ASAP. A YOLO Sunagakure bastard then pissed me off when we're not even out of the Fire Country yet, and I beat the crap out of him. We had dinner after that, and I'm here on first watch." I repeated my encounters to make sure that I didn't forget anything, and then I wrote it in my diary.

My ears twitched just after I finished, and I tutted slightly. "Yare yare. They should be asleep by now, I have to take care of it quietly.." I took out my kunai and traced my finger over the sharp surface. "Hmm.. I wonder who's the predator now.." I activated my Sharingan before setting off to one of the attackers.

The eyes of the man I killed widened drastically before he dropped onto the ground, and I let them know that I am here. "Sha-" I tossed a few shuriken at the man's throat, silencing him immediately.

"Shh, this is my secret.. And only dead people keep secrets.." I put a finger on my lips, and the remaining ninjas trembled in fear. "Die, all of you.." I murmured as I finished the final guy, and buried them with the Earth Release.

"What's with this feeling of uneasiness.." I held a hand against my chest as I frowned. "Isobu.. Do you feel anything..?"

"_Aa. I'm feeling uneasy too.._" Isobu's voice echoed in my head, with an element of worry in his voice.

"Tch.. _Masaka.. Aizu ka..? Demo hayai sugiru.. _My younger brother isn't even born yet.." I stroked the seal on my stomach worriedly, and Isobu spoke immediately.

"_Who are you talking about, Yuki?_"

I picked up my kunai, flicking the blood off before answering Isobu in my head. "_My ancestor, Madara. Uchiha Madara. Speaking of this, they didn't tell me what happened to Obito's body.._" My breathing heavied when I thought of Obito, and I pushed that thought out of my head immediately.

"Shit.. I have to ask ero-ossan immediately.. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" I summoned a delivery toad and wrote something on a scroll. "Deliver this to ero-Jiraiya-sensei. I need a reply as soon as possible. This is _very_ important." I told the toad solemnly as I handed it the scroll, and he croaked before disappearing.

"_What do you mean Madara, kid?! Isn't he dead already?!_" Isobu's panicked voice then sounded in my head.

"_You should have heard the conversation between Yoruichi and me during the past two years.. I still have memories from my past life, regarding this world. If Madara got Obito's body.._" I then hurried back to the caravan's spot.

"Yuki, why is your face so pale..?" Kakashi asked worriedly as I appeared at the rest spot. Soushi and Orochimaru also looked worriedly at me, and I made a bunshin before dispersing it again. Soushi's face darkened immediately after absorbing the information.

"But how is that even _possible_?!" Soushi ran a hand over his face as he spoke in a shaky voice.

"What? What is the matter?" Kakashi then started shaking me, and I shook my head.

"So does it mean that her pregnancy is also because of him..? Like drugs or something?" Soushi asked immediately, and my face paled even further.

"So that's why I'm feeling uneasy.." Kakashi then let go of me and sat me down on the ground. "No.. I won't let that happen.. I need to change my plans.. They.. They can't die.."

"Who's going to die?" Kakashi took my hand into his, his single eye bore into mine, and I shifted my gaze to my hand.

"I can.. predict certain parts of the future." Orochimaru sat down beside me immediately, and he held my other hand worriedly.

"On a dark night in October, the red beast will be unsealed by a traitor, and the red beast's fury will be unleashed upon Konoha. Many will be sacrificed in that battle, including Konoha's pride and his wife. The death of Konoha's pride will ensure the successful sealing of the red beast in his only son, the day being the boy's birthday and his parent's death anniversary." I whispered monotonously as I activated my Sharingan, and the three tomoe circled lazily around my iris.

"It's one of your powers?" Orochimaru broke the eerie silence after a while, and I nodded, not wanting to explain about the past life shit.

"Interesting.. Konoha's pride.. Minato..?" I nodded, tears streaming down my face as I remembered what happened in that scene. Hell, I cried like shit when I watched that episode. Now that I've lived with them for years, I really treated them like my own parents, and I want to stop their death from happening.

A toad then appeared before me and handed me a scroll, and I opened it immediately. "_Yuki, I don't know why you're asking about the bodies after these years, but I trust that you wouldn't do anything silly. Minato and I only managed to recover the girl's body after that happened, the boy's body was no where to be found. Minato went to search the field several times after that, but his body couldn't be founded at all. It's almost as if it disappeared into thin air. I hope this helps you. Love, Jiraiya._"

"_Uso_.." My hands started shaking after I finished reading. "So.. He managed to get to him after all.. Even though I tried so hard to prevent it from happening.." My fingers began to show hints of white from clutching too tightly, and Kakashi looked at me worriedly.

"What does it say?" He tried to take it from me, but I burned the scroll immediately.

"Nothing.. It's nothing.." I clenched my teeth before ordering. "Miketsukami, sedative."

"Hai." A syringe appeared in his hand as he injected it into my neck, and I went into the blissful blackness.

-Kakashi POV-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO TO HER?!" I screamed at Soushi as Yuki fainted.

"Didn't you hear? She asked me to inject the sedative herself." Soushi threw the syringe into the bushes as he answered my question, and I clenched my fist tightly.

"Shut up, Hatake." Orochimaru stared at me, and I flinched slightly. "Yuki's decision is correct. Her heartbeat is getting irregular, it will cause health problems if not dealt with quickly. We should deliver her back to the village."

"No." Soushi spoke up immediately. "That will interfere with her plans. The reason why she agreed to come with the caravan is because of her plans for the upcoming catastrophe."

"So you mean that she has foreseen that before this trip?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes. Silence then followed before Soushi nodded.

"Yes. She saw that a few days ago, and she needed a reason to get out of the village, without the suspect of Hokage-sama."

"_Kuso_.." I punched a nearby tree, frustration building inside of me. _Why.. Why can't I do anything for her.. And to think that we did it yesterday night.. Even though we were drunk, but she's a girl.._

-Flashback-

_"Fuck.. My head.." I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly. "I knew I shouldn't drink so much last night.." Something beside me shifted, and I ignored it. Wait, something shifted beside me?! I turned my head slowly, and saw someone clutching onto my arm._

_"Yu-Yuki.." I then felt something soft against my arm, as she shifted slightly. My eyes travelled down her face, and I saw her bare shoulders just above the blanket. "Oh shit.. Don't tell me.." I reached down my body with my other hand, and finally realised that I'm naked. Yup, butt-naked. "Shit shit shit shit shit Minato-sensei is going to kill me shit!" I moaned as I covered my face with my free hand, imaginating Minato-sensei's reaction when he finds out._

_I tried to get my hand out of her grasp, but she didn't want to let go. I sighed and used my free hand to unclench her hands, and I accidentally touched something soft. My face reddened as Yuki moaned slightly, and her grip on my arm loosened. I took my arm out immediately, and her face scrunched up slightly when she couldn't find my arm._

_"Yuki.." I murmured as I stroked her face lightly, and I couldn't control my other hand. It went under the blanket, and wrapped itself around one of the soft things. Smooth.. And big.. I rubbed my thumb against her skin, and I could feel something harden underneath my thumb. Yuki moaned again, and I let go immediately. Wha-What am I doing?! Now I've ruined everything.._

_I got out of my bed slowly, making sure that I didn't wake her up. Then, I grabbed a pair of boxers from my drawer and escaped to my living room. "Fuck.. What am I going to do.. Things wasn't supposed to be like this.. I just wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend.." I groaned as I covered my face with my hands. "Shit.. She'll definitely hate me.."_

_"Err.. Hi.." A soft voice then broke me out of my thoughts, and I looked up, panicked. Yuki walked behind me and placed a hand on my back. I relaxed after I felt the healing aura, and she walked to my front after she was done. I covered my private part awkwardly, and I hope that she didn't notice. I was still having a hard-on, and it would be super awkward if she realises that._

_"I'm sorry..!" I blurted out suddenly, wanting to get out of the already awkward silence. "I didn't mean to.." I quietened down after she gave me a piercing look. Kami.. I almost forgot that her temper rival Tsunade-sama's.. And she is also her student.._

_"Whatever.. It happened already, didn't it.." Yuki said after a while. "Don't worry, I don't need you to bear responsibility.."_

_"Eh..?! But-"_

_"I said it's okay.." She then got up. "I'll get going then.." I grabbed her hand immediately when she turned to leave, and she stiffened slightly. "Just.. Just leave me alone for now.." My grip loosened slightly, and she took the chance to leave. Something warm dripped on my face when she left, and I touched it._

_"Namida.." I murmured after a while. "But.. I just wanted to say that I like you.."_

-End of Flashback-

"I'll keep watch. You kids can sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow." Orochimaru said, and I nodded dumbly. _I don't even understand her.. She wouldn't accept me.. Even if that night didn't happen.._ With those thoughts, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 10: Sunagakure

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Oh, and my updates would be once a month now, if I can't get any inspirations. If I get, well, the uploads will be faster.

-Yuki POV-

"I really don't get how these people survive without bathing everyday.. It's so stinky.." I muttered as I pummeled a large hole in the ground, before filling it up with _suiton_. "Ack. Cold." I then heated the water with _katon_, and I finally have a mini _onsen_.

I woke up from the sedative a few minutes ago, and it's roughly 2 in the morning. Everyone was asleep, except Orochimaru. Well, he's on watch, so he should be awake.. I told him where I was going, and he nodded. So here I am, in some random hidden spot I found, planning to take a bath.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention this, but I always take a bath at least once a day. ALWAYS. Even during the Third Shinobi World War. Of course, Kakashi was super disapproving (Going on about the shinobi rules, you know how he acts around that time..), Rin was secretly supportive (Come on, which female wouldn't approve of at least a bath a day?), Obito was also supportive (He tried to peek, but got beaten up by Kakashi every single time. And he doesn't learn. At all.), and Minato was just watching (Not watching us bathe, obviously. Kushina would be the first to kill him.). And as such, our team has a rather.. weird nickname. 'The Clean Team'. Well, at least they didn't call us 'The Shower Team' or 'The Bathing Team', they sound horrible. Anyway, back to the main story..

"This feels better.. All the sweat and dirt is getting relatively disgusting.." I sighed happily as I relaxed in my self-made _onsen_, and I made flying little water balls just to entertain myself. "My plans will have to change.. He might still.. But if he is, why didn't he.." I thought to myself out loud, but I didn't say out the important points.

Suddenly, I remembered. The interactions between Kakashi and me after _that_. Our ambiguous talks and physical reactions. _Masaka.. He has been watching all the time..?_ _That would explain why he didn't show up.. We hurt him.. No, I hurt him.._ My face paled as these thoughts ran through my mind, and I shook my head.

"That's not possible.. But it _did_ happen in there.. _Mou watashiwa wakaranai..!_" I then sank into the water and blew bubbles through my mouth. This is how I relieve stress. I just imagine all my troubles are like the air in my mouth, and they become burstable bubbles as I blew them into the water.

"Anyway, back to the main topic.. My future plans.. Maybe I shouldn't have encouraged sensei to make babies.. But he'll still do it after I'm gone, so it's of no use.. Oh right! I need that to prevent sensei from.. I need a map or something.. I can't possibly find that place on my own.. The Fire Country is so goddamn big.. Then I have to complete that sealing jutsu.. Yeah, that's about it.. _Gambatte_, Yuki! You can do it!"

I stood up halfway, then I saw a shadow near the bushes. I sank down into the water again, and stared at the shadow. Kakashi walked out, his ears brimming red in the moonlight. "So.. How's the view?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I-I didn't see anything!" He immediately waved his hands, and I nodded.

"Of course you didn't. Who would want to see a scary scarred body like mine.." I said, self-amusedly, and sure enough, he protested immediately.

"It's not scary! I think it's beautiful.." His entire face was red when he said it, and I froze for a second before smiling slightly.

"Mah, although I know that you don't mean it, but thank you anyway.."

"I meant what I said.."

I got out of the water, and Kakashi turned away immediately. "Look at me." He did as he was told, and I could practically see steam coming out of his ears. "You think this-" I guestured to the scars covering my stomach "-is pretty?"

"Yeah.. Without those, Yuki wouldn't be the Yuki I know now, right..? It makes up part of your personality, even if those are bad memories.. All I want to say is.. You don't have to change anything.. I think that you're pretty the way you are right now.."

_"The kid's telling the truth, ya know."_ Isobu's voice sounded in my head, and I stared at the floor, caressing my scars absentmindedly.

"C-Can I..?" Kakashi's voice brought me back to the present, and one of his hands reached out. I hesitated, before taking it and placing it on my stomach.

"This one was when I refused to submit to his sexual needs.. This one was because I refused to clean the house.. This one was because he was bored and had nothing to do.." I whispered as his fingers brushed the scars, and he raised my head.

"I'm sorry.. If we got to you sooner then all these wouldn't have happened.." I could see the sadness in his eye, and he leaned in towards me slowly. _Is he going to kiss me..? Should I dodge..?_

"Ahem." A voice appeared behind me, and I jumped.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" I pressed myself against Kakashi immediately, and he stiffened.

"Couldn't you wait until we get to Sunagakure? At least you can have a bed there.." Orochimaru's voice appeared again, and he sound amused.

"Go away go away go away go away go away go away." I chanted while I buried my face on Kakashi's chest, and Orochimaru laughed.

"Okay I understand, Yuki. You two lovebirds continue what you were doing just now then.." The footsteps then faded away, and I let out a sigh of relief. But then, I felt something pressing against my thights. _Don't tell me.._

"Kakashi?" I asked questioningly, afraid that my suspicion is correct.

"Yuki.. I love you.." These words were whispered into my ear, and I blinked surprisingly.

"Wha-What did you say..?" I asked unbelievingly, hoping that I didn't hear wrongly.

"Aishiteru.." His warm breath grazed my ear, and I shivered slightly.

"_Anta_..!" My eyes widened as he kissed me, and I tried to push him away. He grabbed my hands, and I closed my eyes after a while. _If you can't resist, might as well enjoy it.._

He nibbled slightly at my lips, and I hesitated before parting them. "Mhn.." My legs almost gave way as his tongue entwined with mine, and he held me by my waist. One of his hands then reached up and cupped my left breast. I moaned and sucked on his tongue in revenge, and he squeezed slightly.

"Hey Yuki- Oh my fuck I'm out of here." Soushi's voice appeared and disappeared, and we broke apart, embarrassed.

"Uh. I should wear some clothes.." I twiddled with my fingers as Kakashi pulled up his mask. I then pulled out clothes from mid-air, and he raised an eyebrow. "T-Turn around! No peeking!" I ordered, and his gaze travelled up and down my body before turning away.

"Whatever you say, _love_." I turned my back towards him and began changing, and I was enveloped in a hug when I was finished. "I didn't peek. I watched you openly."

"B-Baka..!" My face reddened slightly, but I didn't attempt to move away. We stayed like this for a while, then I handed him a pill.

"This is for..?"

"It isn't good for your body if you keep holding back.. That might help with your.. err.. problem.." I ran back to camp after that, leaving a dumbstruck Kakashi at the clearing.

"Ah, you're finally back." Orochimaru smiled and nodded to me, and I felt my face flare up again.

"Where's lover boy?" Soushi asked mockingly, and I slapped his arm. "Do you know how _horrifying_ it is to watch yourself kiss someone? You'll get my meaning when my chakra run out.. Ugh I'm going to get nightmares about kissing.."

"Nii-san, do you think it's possible if Soushi died to protect us from an abmush planned by the attackers?" Black lines formed on my forehead as I turned towards Orochimaru, and he nodded after a while.

"It could work.. But I have to be busy defending myself, which is not possible, or too far away to rescue him.."

"Oi oi. I was joking. Can't you take a joke?!" Soushi said immediately, and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"On a totally unrelated topic, I wanna matchmake Asuma and Kurenai-chan _so badly_.." I sighed and thought out loud. Kakashi then came back at this exact moment.

"Aren't they together already?" He asked as he sat down next to me, and I ignored the knowing smiles coming from the duo.

"Nope they're not. Although their relationship status is an open secret, but it seems like Asuma don't have the balls to confess.."

"The both of you are also counted as an open secret, and he just confessed, didn't he? Did you accept him?" Soushi then decided to be a prick in the ass, and I tapped the ground. Soushi then sank into the ground, and the only thing visible about him is his head.

"Nobody would think that you're a mute even if you don't open your mouth, Miketsukami-kun." I put on my I-will-murder-you-soon smile, and he rolled his eyes.

"_Wakata wakata. Taku._." He mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, and I surpressed the urge to let the ground swallow him whole.

"So.. Are you two together?" Orochimaru then asked, and Kakashi put a hand around my waist. I pushed his hand away, but he turned to grab my hand instead. I stared at him, blushing slightly, and he pulled me towards him.

"Ah, I see.. I'm going to keep watch again. Don't worry about me, I can rest when they continue the journey." Seemingly sensing my thoughts, Orochimaru assured me before moving to a hidden place closer to the caravan.

"... Let go."

"I don't wanna. I can finally hold you, I don't want to let go." Kakashi replied stubbornly, and I laughed.

"You know, you sound like a spoilt kid." He stiffened slightly, eyes dimmed. "G-Gomen.. I didn't mean to-"

All of a sudden, I was sitting on his lap, his face buried in the crook of my neck. "Just for a while.." His muffled voice sounded, and I shivered slightly, his soft breath hitting on my skin as he spoke.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist, and I could feel a soft kiss on my collarbone. The tiny bit of motherly instinct in me then took over, and I started patting his back gently, like how a mother would get her child to sleep.

Kakashi's slightly tensed muscles relaxed after some time, and I smiled weakly. Why? He was leaning onto me, and I swear he is heavy. I made a seal, and a slight 'poof' appeared.

I signalled to her with my eyes, and she untangled Kakashi from me. He grabbed one of my hands in the process, and no matter what I try, I couldn't get him to let go.

"*sighs* Never mind.. Place his head on my lap.. And get Soushi out. You know what to do." She nodded, and Soushi got out of the ground. What followed afterwards was a sound barrier and a splash of water, then fire and wind going at Soushi to dry him. My _bunshin_ then disappeared, and I made an awkward seal with my other hand.

"I really need to learn how to make single hand seals.. That boy.. No, it's too early to think about that.." I added another thing to my mental checklist, and I ran my hand through Kakashi's silver hair softly. _Strange.. I didn't expect his hair to be this soft.._

I then warped us towards a tree using Space-Time Ninjutsu, and I leaned against the tree bark. I ran my hand on his face, tracing his eyes. My fingers moved over to his mask's edge and I comtemplated about pulling it down, but decided against it as soon as the idea pops out. I then poked his nose gently, before tracing my index finger on his masked lips slowly.

"_Oyasumi, baka.._" I whispered before I bend down and kissed his lips.

-Kakashi POV-

"... Let go." Yuki said, her face slightly crimson.

"I don't wanna. I can finally hold you, I don't want to let go." These words left my mouth immediately, and she gave a light laugh.

"You know, you sound like a spoilt kid." I stiffened slightly, and my eyes dimmed. "G-Gomen.. I didn't mean to-"

I lifted her up and placed her on my lap, and I heard a surprised gasp as I buried my head in the crook of her neck.

"Just for a while.." I mumbled, and she shivered slightly. I breathed in her scent greedily, making sure that I don't scare her. _She's mine now.. Finally.._

Yuki wrapped her arms around my waist slowly, and I planted a kiss at her collarbone. She then started to pat my back, and I almost laughed. But I enjoyed the treatment, nonetheless.

My body relaxed bit by bit over the time, until I was leaning on Yuki. A slight 'poof' then sounded, and someone pulled me away from Yuki gently. I grabbed her hand in the process, and didn't let go, even when someone tried to pry my hand off. Yuki then sighed.

"Never mind.. Place his head on my lap.. And get Soushi out. You know what to do." She spoke softly, afraid of waking me up. After a while, she spoke again. "I really need to learn how to make single hand seals.. That boy.. No, it's too early to think about that.." _Boy? What_ _boy?_ I kept that thought in my mind, and I felt a hand combing through my hair.

She stopped for a while, and moved her hand to my face. I felt her hand resting on my mask's edge for a while, before she poked my nose gently. She then traced my lips slowly, and it was taking me all my effort to surpress a groan.

"_Oyasumi, baka.._" She whispered, and I felt something brush against my masked lips. _I should not let her know that I'm awake all this time.. I can already predict my death if I do.._ I thought amusedly to myself, before I really fell asleep.

-Narrator POV, one week later-

The caravan team managed to make it to Sunagakure unscathed, with the occasional 'lesson time' for the Kazekage's relative, because he really seems like he doesn't have a brain. I mean, which _normal_ human would keep on agitating someone who could literally kill you with one finger? Except a super masochist, of course. In my opinion, that guy is just totally out of his mind.

Anyway, back to the story. The team arrived at Sunagakure, and the Kazekage didn't do anything to Yuki, as expected. Only a dumbass (refer to relative) will try to challenge Konohagakure's superiority, especially when Sunagakure was the one who offered to sign the treaty.

So.. BACK TO THE STORY.

-Yuki POV-

"Yuki~ Where are you~" Soushi said in a sing-song voice as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ya know, you're ruining my impression on Miketsukami with every passing day." I gave him a sideway glance as I made my way to the closet.

"That doesn't matter, does it? Since you have _Hatake-kun_ now~ ^^"

I took a few deep breaths as I tried to control my itching fingers which were reaching for my weapon pouch.

"_Miketsukami-kun.._ _If I remember correctly, it's been a long time since we've fought.._" I squeezed these words out of my teeth, and he shivered visibly.

"M-Mah.. I'm going to look for Orochimaru-sama now..!" He scampered out of my room, and I sighed.

"We're leaving in a few days.. I _really_ need to get the direction from Orochimaru-nii-san.. Without Kakashi noticing.. Although I'm sure he heard me that day.. But I will not be stopped by him. I need to save Minato-sensei and oka-san.. I can't let them suffer the same fate..!" I murmured as I put on my clothes, and I went to search for Orochimaru.

"You were looking for me?" I saw Orochimaru leaning against the corridor wall just as I opened my door, and I blinked surprisingly.

"Yes.. I need directions.." I activated my Sharingan and put up barriers around us, and he raised an eyebrow.

"The Uzumaki Temple?" He asked when I was finished.

"Hai. I need the mask."

"Okay." Orochimaru then handed me a scroll. "Are you coming back with us?"

"Yes, Kakashi is akready suspecting something.. I'll leave when we get close to Konoha." I said absentmindedly as I checked the scroll, and I looked up when I didn't hear any reply. "You're not stopping me?"

"I know that you can do it." He rubbed my hair, and I scrunched my nose slightly.

"What if I can't..?"

"His name is Itachi, right..?" My eyes widened, and Orochimaru gave a light chuckle. "Believe in yourself, Yuki.."

"Hai..!" I then released the barrier, and stuck out my tongue outside the window. "These bakas think they can break the Sharingan's genjutsu.. What a fool. They couldn't even stand my normal genjutsus, and they think that they can survive an enhanced one?"

"We're not here to make trouble, Yuki."

"Tch.." I then released the ANBUs from my genjutsu. "These guys are not fun at all.. I'm going to find Kakashi."

-Third Person POV-

Yuki went out to find Kakashi, and Orochimaru spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"That child is the daughter of Konoha's Yondaime, and the student of us Sannin.." With that, he also left.

A sigh was heard after a while. "We screwed up big time.."

"Do you think they will tell..?" Another voice answered.

"They won't. That's the first and final warning. I wouldn't be surprised if they kill us if we keep watching them."

A long silence then followed. "Let's report back to the Kazekage and let him decide.. But I don't think it is wise to agitate them anymore. Orochimaru-sama has already stated her identity at point blank. If we continue we will most definitely be at war again.."

"You're right. Let's go back." The sound of breaking wind then followed, and a person walked out from the shadows a few minutes later.

"I wasn't really expecting the Kazekage to do this.. Maybe he's pissed because I taught his son of a bitch relative a few lessons? Yeah, that should be the case.. No, wait. That shouldn't be the only reason. Like nii-san said, my identity is high-profiled.. Not to mention my nickname.. Ransom, perhaps..?  
No, that can't be the reason.. If my memories serve me right, they suspected that Konoha murdered Sandaime Kazekage.. But they weren't able to find out due to the Third Shinobi War.. But that's ridiculous.. It was Sa- But they don't know, so its natural for them to blame someone else..  
Whatever.. I just have to be alert.. Not to mention that I am going to be all by myself after we reach Konoha.. After the mask I have to find Tsunade-sama and ero-ossan.. Grr.. That ossan went off somewhere after leaving me a note.. _A note!_Why can't he just tell me that he's leaving! If I catch him womanizing again I'm going to beat the hell out of him, on Tsunade-sama's behalf. A few days wihout getting out of bed should be enough.."

The person nodded to herself, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*****  
-Yuki POV-

"So _that's_ where the irritating stares come from.." I murmured to myself after receiving the information from my _bunshin_. Then I spotted Soushi with Kakashi.

"Soushi, can you help me organise my things?" I said as I pulled him away from Kakashi, and he struggled helplessly.

"Is it about-" He asked when we entered my room, and I cut him off.

"Yes, it is. I need to plan those things out. It's getting rather confusing. I can't really remember what happens next, so I need a record for future reference. A journal, or something. Date of important events. Although it wouldn't be so accurate seeing that I'm going to screw this world up."

"Okay. But first.." Soushi then set up a barrier around the room, and I enhanced it with the Sharingan. I then took out my journal and a pen, and he raised an eyebrow. "I thought you threw it away a long time ago."

I shrugged. "Me too. But never mind that." I then sat down on my bed, and Soushi did the same. "The first event is the Kyuubi's attack, no?" He then nodded. "Next.."

"Taking care of Naruto." Soushi said, and I nodded slowly.

"Nii-san's defection.." My eyebrows furrowed as I frowned. "There's no way to stop this from happening, seeing how that ass Danzo is.. Plan.. I don't really have a plan now.. I'll think about this when the event comes near."

"Next is finding.. eto what's his name again..?"

"Haku. In the Land of Water. Exact whereabouts unknown. Age, 15, 3 years older than Naruto. Presumed age when ability discovered is 4 or 5. Meaning that I have to go there when Naruto is around 1 years old, because of the time needed to find the village."

"After this is the Uchiha massacre. Presumed age of Sasuke at the time, also 4 or 5. Itachi will enter ANBU at that time. Predicted signs: tense atmosphere. Sandaime would probably speak to you about this."

"Yes.." I scribbled furiously on my journal. "Aim of mission: stop Itachi from massacre. Hell, I'll do it myself if that is needed. But if it reaches that state.. I will kill those bastards who asked Ita-chan to do it." A flash of red appeared in my eyes as I growled.

"You can ask Orochimaru-sama about this. He's interested in the Sharingan if I remember correctly. Oh, and the bodies _must not_ be taken by Danzo. Remember what he did to his arm?"

"Eww." I shuddered immediately. "That bastard also have Shisui's eye.. I'm going to keep an eye out for that kid when I get back.. He _must not_ die, even by suicide."

"Hmm.. After this is the younger generation's business already.. Just remember the important ones: The Land of Waves, I know you want to build your own power. The beggars can be useful. The Chunin Exam isn't that important, if you train the kids properly.. Orochimaru's invasion and Sandaime's downfall.. Sai too.. I know you want to send him to train under Orochimaru, so Sai might be the one taking his place.."

"_Akatsuki_. You forgot Akatsuki. I'm going to be their target too, being the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi. This will be troublesome.. But I think I can manage.. If I can stop Itachi then he wouldn't have joined.. And _he_ might be in the Akatsuki too.." My eyes dimmed slightly as I mentioned _him_, and Soushi patted me on the back.

"Don't think about _him_ now, Yuki. You need to concentrate."

"Aa. Suman. Let's continue. After the Akatsuki would be my punk-ass ancestor, Uchiha Madara, and the awesome Juubbi." I didn't bother to keep the sacarsm out of my voice, and Soushi chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, that's about it. Oh, are you planning to kill Gato?"

"Maybe I'll turn him into my puppet. Who knows.. Kufufufu.." I grinned slightly, and Soushi shivered.

"You know, you emit this dark aura when you're thinking about horrible things.."

"Oh really? I don't really care." I waved it off as I dispelled his barrier, and I shooed him off.

"Why are you two being so secretive.." A low voice appeared behind me and I got pulled into a hug almost immediately.

"Gah!" I screamed slightly, and the person behind me chuckled. "Shut up, you." I muttered as I tried to find a comfortable spot.

"You still haven't answer my question." I imagined him raising an eyebrow as he said this, and I contemplated about what to tell him.

"Unicorns. We were talking about how to capture unicorns." I said lamely, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious over here, Yuki."

"Me too. We were talking about unicorns. What lovely creatures they are.." I sighed dreamily as Kakashi sweat dropped. "Gomen. It's top secret, so.."

Kakashi was about to say something, but a frog appeared out of nowhere in front of us. "Holy shi-"

"Oh, so the order's finally here. Thank you~" I took the scroll from the frog, and opened it without moving.

_"Yuki, if what you said is true, then the village will be in grave danger. I have already discussed this matter with the council, and it has been agreed that you are allowed to take actions to prevent this catastrophe from happening, or to reduce the damages to the village. You need not report your actions immediately, but a report must be handed up to me personally at the end.__  
__Also, this might be sudden news, but Kushina is pregnant. And she's whining about how we won't be able to see you soon when you're on your mission. Don't tell her I said that.__  
__Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato"_

"Kushina-ka-chan is pregnant!" I screamed and threw the scroll in the air, ignoring the first paragraph of the scroll. "So Minato-sensei is more productive when I'm gone.. Maybe I should move out.."

"Eto.. I don't think the main point of this order is on nee-san's pregnancy.." Kakashi said weakly, and I nodded.

"Hmph. Those council bastards. Judging from the way Minato-sensei wrote this, he's also.. displeased with the council. Village's safety? They only care about themselves. And I bet they agreed reluctantly to the report part, since I'm the only one who knows the full details of what's going to happen." I took back the scroll and burned it, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you said that you can only see _certain_ parts of the future?" _Crap. I gave myself away._

"Oh, did I say that? You must have heard wrong then.." I tried to wring my way out, but Kakashi wasn't biting the bait.

"You know that I have excellent hearing." He walked towards me, and I backed away. He kept on closing in, and my back was soon against the wall.

"Err.. I was nervous and didn't think through my words..?" I tried another excuse, but I could tell that he wasn't buying it.

"_Tell me._" He leaned in and whispered into my ear, and I shivered slightly.

I turned and kissed his masked lips, then teleported to Soushi immediately.

"What the- I should really get used to this.." Soushi jumped when I appeared, before he started complaining.

"_Urusai na anta._" I stuck out a tongue at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"So, had a fight with lover boy?" I then gave him the death-glare, and he raised his hands in defence. "Just saying. You don't have to reply."

"Whatever.. The caravan team headed back just now, right? We should get going soon too. I have things to do and people to find.. If I find ero-ossan in one of those brothels again I swear I'll beat him until even Tsunade-sensei can't recognise him.." I gritted my teeth when I mentioned Jiraiya, and Soushi shivered.

"_Ko-kowai_.. I better pray for his safety.."

"Yuki, Miketsukami, we're leaving in half an hour. Pack your things. Where's Kakashi?" Orochimaru then appeared out of nowhere, and I tilted my head to one side.

"He's near Soushi's room now." I said after sensing the mark I left on him. I left a Flying God mark on everyone close to me, and I can roughly sense their position.

"Fine. I'll tell him." Soushi raised his hand and 'volunteered' under my constant stare.

"It's finally time to put my plan into action.." I stretched and waved to both guys. "I'll see you guys later then~"


End file.
